The Lost Time
by helloechoes
Summary: 7 years after MM, The Hero of Time returns to Hyrule, but all his cherished friends have forgotten him, since he never really met them. As a new threat festers in the desert, Link wonders if it's worth saving a country that turned its back on him.
1. Chapter One: Seven Years Later

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Time

Chapter One: Seven Years Later

A lot could change in seven years. No one knew that better than the young man standing on the threshold of the forest, gazing out onto the green rolling plains before him. He closed his eyes when very familiar smells encircled him and a sudden ache bloomed in his heart.

"We made it. We're finally home." He whispered to the majestic golden brown horse standing faithfully behind him. The horse whinnied as if in reply, and nudged the long sword resting in a leather sheath strapped to her master's back.

"Okay. Okay. We'll get going." The young man hoisted his body onto the back of the impatient mare and shuffled in the saddle to get as comfortable as possible. "The question is…I don't know where we should get going _to."_

A sudden breeze crept through the tall grass, prickling the horse's attention as it reached her ears. Her rider instantly felt the tension as her muscles tightened and his instincts moved his hand to clutch the hilt of his sword, but before he could do much else his horse whined excitedly—rearing on its hunches and darted into the open sun. Her strong legs pumped swiftly, the wind whistled over her sturdy frame propelling her like a bow hurtles an arrow.

"Epona!" her rider gripped her mane to hold on, "what's wrong!?"

The horse ignored his shouts and kept speeding onward. Slowly, the young man saw a humble rooftop emerge over a lush hill. Smoke wound up from its shingles, it twisted back in response to a rooster's harsh crow. The rider could make out another whistle on the wind, the melody was distinctly familiar. He felt his stomach freeze over as understanding swept through him.

This was what Epona was after.

The notes called to them, warm and dreamlike. He hadn't heard this melody sung aloud for such a long, long, time. The ice laced across his stomach pulled tighter, sending a sharp jab of panic through his legs. He knew now where they were going, and he wasn't ready to meet those he knew lived beyond the tall wooden gate springing into view.

The singing grew louder now, clearer. The young man pulled harshly on the reigns but the singer's clarity had sparked too much excitement in the mare for her to slow now. Against all better judgment, the horse lurched into the air, clearing the gate in one graceful bound. He pulled back again, and Epona reared, throwing her master to the dirt. He rolled out of the crash adeptly, used to this sort of treatment, and could only gape as he watched his mare dash around the corner.

"Oh!"

The melody ended.

"Oh—Oh my!"

The young man rushed out into the large corral. Epona had jumped this smaller fence as well and nudgd a young girl with her muzzle. He stopped and stared. The girl giggled, her long red hair still sparkled brilliantly in the light. Dejavu washed over him, though in a strange way. In his travels, he had met another girl who looked exactly like this, except she was not the one he remembered. But today, it really was her. She had grown up, just like she had back then. Nothing had changed.

"Where did you come from my beautiful, strong, angel?" the girl cooed, stroaking Epona's neck.

The young man was confused. Didn't she recognize her favorite horse?

No. No of course she didn't. When he was sent back, Epona had been with him through the strange journey. She never had the chance to grow up with Epona like before….

"Oh my, we're full of visitors today."

His breathe caught as he met the girl's gaze. Hers curious and surprised, his reminiscent and forlorn. It took him a second to realize the red-haired girl had spoken to him. His cheeks flushed. What could he say? Would something happen if he spoke to her?

The girl giggled again. "Is this your partner, pretty horse? He doesn't seem to be too talkative." She opened the gate to the corral, "why don't you come in stranger? My name's Malon."

_I know. I know who you are._

Feeling awkward, he complied and stared at her critically. Her smile brightened expectantly.

"You…you really _are_ Malon…."

Why he would say such a thing out loud, not even the great goddess of Wisdom herself would know the answer. He cursed himself as soon as the confusion bled through her blue eyes.

"Uhm…yes….I don't know who else I'd be."

"Ah—of course! I just meant—I've heard stories about you and your father in town! Haha—I hear you have the best tasting milk in Hyrule!"

"You've…hear about me?" Her smile came back to her face, "people really admire our product that much? That makes me feel good! Is that why you're here? Would you like to buy some!?"

He braced himself. He remember how…enthusiastic she could get and he was out of practice in handling her in this mode. Cecilia had always been so quiet, and Romani wasn't nearly as bad, though she was closer to the Malon he remembered. Both had a habit of dubbing him under the strangest names.

"Sure, I'll buy some," his stomach growled, "sounds like I need some sustenance."

"Sounds to me like you'll need more than just milk."

"Yeah…probably…"

Malon smiled and Epona nudged her back once again. "Hello again….need something?"

"She likes your singing." Link said nostalgically.

"My singing?"

"Yes. You have a beautiful voice."

Malon turned to Epona to hide a trace of blush on her cheeks. She stroked the mare's mane and chanced a glance back at her strange visitor when she managed to regain control. The green cap he wore flittered in the warm breeze. She took in his strange attire and gasped as she caught the glint of the long sword strapped to his back. She now studied him more closely, and noticed a thin coating of chain mail peeking just above his tunic.

_Swords and chain mail? _Malon thought in a panic, _and he's got a bow with arrows too. Who carries stuff like that? Soldiers. But what would a soldier be doing all the way out here? No…he's not a hylian soldier, maybe just a wandering mercenary. Whatever. He's dangerous._

"Are you…from Hyrule?" Malon asked.

"Hu? Of course." The man answered immediately, confused by the question.

"Do you mind—if I ask your name?"

"My name?" he asked the question as if offended, but then a sad smile overtook him, "oh, that's right…I never told you."

He stared into the ground for a time, his expression illegible. Malon began to sweat and once she opened her mouth to speak his head lifted, the sad smile returned.

"I'm Link." He said calmly.

"Link?" Malon repeated, "sorry, but that's kind of silly."

Link laughed. "That's what you said last time."

"What?"

"Nothing. So are you going to sell me milk or not?"

"Oh. Right. Wait here."

As he watched Malon dart into the small house he laughed in spite of himself. At least she did not retaliate with a nickname this time. He was glad "fairy-boy" no longer existed in this timeline, though if Navi had been here, she probably would have come up with it again. He sighed. He never was able to unite with his fairy companion….despite all his efforts to look for her. Perhaps she was just one more face he wasn't supposed to see.

He reached for his wallet and opened it. Bright jewels glowed in the reflection of his eyes. All of his funds had been stored prudently, he was proud of himself….and also glad that currency did not appear to change in parallel dimensions. Still, he knew his stache would not last forever.

_Guess the next thing to do is go find a job…._

"Here ya go."

Malon came back carrying a tray full of glass bottles. They twittered with each of her footfalls as she approached. He noticed she kept her eyes fiercely trained on his and he tried to smile uncomfortably. Link didn't understand her sudden hostility. Then again, he had let things slip that would alarm anyone. His heart ached suddenly. This was just a taste of what was to come. No one would remember him, but he would always remember them. Loneliness swept through him with the breeze. Maybe he would avoid running into any of his past friends, but this idea made him feel worse. Why had he wanted to find Hyrule again so badly? What was the point of coming back?

"I'll give you two for 80 rupees."

Malon's voice knocked his thoughts from his head. Her sharp eyes now had an impatient edge and he realized he must have looked dazed for quite awhile.

"Oh…uhm…I'll just take one."

"Fine but it'll be 60 rupees. I'm giving you a deal with two."

"Okay. Two it is."

He handed her the money and popped the cork on the first bottle. The milk was cold and deliciously sprinkled with hints of sweetness.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm sorry Epona gave you a start."

"_Epona!?"_

That did it. Malon set the tray of milk on the ground and her hands flew to her hips. Her eyes burned as a dark frown crossed her lips.

"Who are you? Have we met somewhere?"

_Uh-oh. _She was starting to catch on. He had said too much, been here too long. He shouldn't have come back he knew it. _Dammit._

"N—no, we haven't met. I'm sorry—but I have to go!"

"Wait!" Malon cried but Link was already mounted and prepared to spur Epona forward before a pair of wide eyes stared back into his own. Epona raised her front hooves in alarm, sending a large bellied man toppling backwards. His mustache bristled when he winced in pain and failed to get back to his feet.

"Talon!" Link cried involuntarily and Malon's eyes whipped to the back of his head. Link jumped from his saddle and landed promptly beside the fallen man. Malon darted forward as well shouting, "Dad! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Hold on," Link cautioned her, "give him some space."

In one movement, he pushed her gently to the side and propped Talon up with his arm. Another horrified gasp escaped Malon as streaks of red ran down her father's left side. Catching sight of the wound as well, Link flashed to one of the packs that hung over Epona's saddle and rematerialized beside Talon once more, cotton swabs, two bottles filled to the brim with a red liquid, and bandages in hand. He worked quickly, so quickly, that Malon had little time to recover from her initial shock before her father's wounds were cleaned and bandaged.

"Talon? Can you hear me?" Link asked quietly and Malon flopped down to the grass.

"Dad? Dad!"

Talon's eyes fluttered open and his head turned to the sound of her voice.

"Malon? Oh good…I made it back…"

"What happened?"

"I went to town to sell milk…"

"I know."

"On the way back the caravan was attacked…"

"Attacked!?" Malon shrieked, "by who!?"

"I don't know….a group of women with dark skin…"

"Gerudo." Link hissed.

"Gerudo? But they live in the desert don't they? What would they want with your caravan dad?"

"I think they thought I was transporting something important into the castle, they kept saying it was a violation of the treaty. Even when they searched through everything….they knew we were harmless but they took it all…my stock….and Mr. Ingo…"

"Oh-no!" Malon breathed, "is Mr. Ingo…?"

"No," Talon winced, "he's alive…at least I hope, he got away—we were separated."

"You should be inside," Link threaded his arm under Talon's good shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. Reacting on instinct and adrenalin Malon bolted for the door of the house and led them inside. Link set Talon down on the couch ignoring his strange stares.

"I'll get you some water." Malon offered and ran upstairs.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Link asked.

"No," Talon answered breathlessly, "thank you, young man. You really knew what you were doing. I can feel the pain already passing…"

"Ah. That was more to do with the potion than with me. It should heal your wounds in about a week."

"Oh. Well, thank you again."

Footfalls pounded on the stairs and Malon thrust a glass of spilling water in Talon's hands. This time, she pushed Link aside and brought up a chair to sit beside her father. Link felt a pinch of embarrassment, the kind that told him it was better for him to be elsewhere. As discreetly as he could, he slipped back outside.

Talon mumbled assurances to Malon's strings of furious inquiry into his welfare. "I'm fine. I'm fine Malon, but—who is that man?"

"Huh?" Malon blinked, in her panic she had completely forgotten about the green clad visitor now outside the door.

"Oh. He says his name is Link. Apparently he came here to buy milk."

"Oh. It's rare we get customers out here."

"Dad, we _never_ get customers out here. That's why we set up shop in Castle Town remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"He seems pretty fishy to me. Don't know why he's really here."

A soft tune began to echo from the corral. A flute? No, this tune was softer and less shrill. She did not recognize the melody but the notes were yearning and a little sad. Malon's previous anger deflated.

"He's a musician now too?" she sighed, her sarcasm still intact.

"He can't be all that bad. He fixed me up, he's probably just lost."

"But he _looks_ dangerous dad! Did you see all those weapons?"

"Yes, which is why I think he just wanders around the country. He probably uses them for self defense. I mean…if Ingo and I _had _had weapons to defend ourselves with…."

Malon blinked and thought that over. She rarely ever took her dad's naïve conclusions into any serious consideration, but maybe this time, he was right. Deep down--and she had no idea why--she did not want to think ill of her stranger visitor. Perhaps it was because his blue eyes seemed so striking….

Malon shook her head. No, it wasn't going to be like that. She didn't know anything about him. He still could be dangerous. After all, he knew a lot of things that no ordinary stranger could know….that she could not ignore. Talon sighed deeply.

"I hope Mr. Ingo makes it back here all right….I wonder if our new friend would be willing to help us look for him?"

Malon's first reaction was to scream a resoundingly firm "No." But she thought about it for a minute. If the Gerudos were starting some sort of intrusion into the country, there was no safe way for the two of them to go find their friend on their own.

"Ah—what the heck? He did help us out before hu? The worse thing he could do is say no right?" Malon stood and Talon smiled.

"I'll stay here."

Malon laughed. "I know dad."

The sad melody outside transformed into a mighty crescendo of feelings Malon could not interpret. Nevertheless, it pulled at her heart and she could feel the power of the notes pouring out in that strange, soft whistling pitch. She walked slowly out to the corral and saw Link sitting placantly on the ground with a small, round and blue instrument held to his lips. The sun lit his bangs uncovered by the green cap in glorious bands of gold and blonde and the bronze hilt of his sword glowed happily, as if to respond to the proud song pouring from his soul. Malon's breath caught in her throat. The scene was quite beautiful, almost like a moving painting, and she hated to disturb it. But the majesty in his song began to dissipate in slow, melodic whispers, fading on as the wind sent his cryptic message to perhaps some distant pair of waiting ears.

Instinctually, Malon clapped. Link looked back at her, his eyes coming back into focus from these dazes she noticed he often slipped into. She thought she also noted a hint of red just above his cheeks, but it could have been the sun's idea of a joke.

"Oh, hello," he said and got to his feet, "is Tal—your father all right?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for helping him."

"You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done the same."

"I don't know about that. It was a very kind thing to do."

She smiled at him and expected to see him do the same, but instead, his lips pulled down into a frown and his eyes dropped to the blue instrument in his hand.

"You play beautifully. What kind of instrument is that?"

She thought the light conversation would take his mind off whatever pain he was feeling, but from his wincing she could tell the question only bothered him more. What had he been through?

"It's….an ocarina…" he answered regardless.

"Oh, I've never seen one of those before."

Silence. Malon sighed, it was hard to make small talk when only one person was speaking, so she decided she might as well get to her point.

"Listen….I know our affairs have nothing to do with you, and you've already done a lot for me and my father….but—would it be all right if I asked you for another favor?"

Link's eyes hardened and his face became taught. "What is it?"

Malon shifted her weight. "You're a swordsman right?"

"……Yes."

"Well, I don't know how much experience you've had, but—it's more than I've got anyway, and I was wondering if you would, help us find our friend that went missing…."

"Mr. Ingo?"

"Yeah."

Link thought about it for a minute. Though he had never been very fond of the man, or his twin counterparts in that other world, he could in no manner let him suffer. It went against every fiber in his being to refuse a plea for help, he knew it. He fought back another bitter laugh. Hyrule itself wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed. But, was it a good idea? Should he continue to travel the land and help random strangers along his way? Of course he knew the answer. Getting roped up in other's problems was apparently his destiny, and when the day was saved, they would thank him and forget him. Of course he would help Malon, she wasn't exactly a stranger to him, but could he allow her to forget him after this, again? No. His expression suddenly became fierce and Malon took a step away.

"I'll help you Malon, but on one condition." Link felt a little rebellious. He had never asked for anything in return before.

"What condition? Do you want money?"

"No. When I bring Indgo back, I want—" what did he want?—"I want to be able to live here. I'll work on your ranch in exchange."

Malon studied him. "That's it?"

_That's it. Typical, she doesn't understand. _

That _was _it. What he wanted. He remembered a time so, so, long ago now it didn't even exist, when he was thrown into the heat of his first journey. Lost, starving, and dying in the harsh desert; searching for a temple that could not be found. A boy with white cloth wrapped around his face had saved him. In the glow of their campfire he had lost his control and all of his worries, fears, and frustrations had poured out of him at that moment.

_"Everything has changed so much! It's not fair! I can't do this anymore! Everyone else has grown older, wiser, and I never got that chance to go with them! Everyone else had those 'seven years' but I didn't! This body is an adult, but on the inside I'm just a kid!"_

The boy's red eyes stared patiently up at him, calm, wise, waiting. Just like always. His strange, musical voice reached out to him from the folds that hid his mouth.

_"Is that—what you miss the most, Hero of Time?"_

He did not remember what he answered, but no, that was not what he had missed the most. Even what he missed now, was not what he missed the most, but maybe now, he could have just one of his wishes granted. If he could stay, and live with Malon and the others on the ranch, maybe now he would finally have a place to call home.

"I've never belonged anywhere," he whispered to her, "I've never had a place to go home to, and I want that now. I think this place could be it."

"Of course."

Malon's immediate reply surprised him. He had not expected her to accept him so quickly, it was such a selfish request. Malon reached out to his hands without any real thought. Her smile warmed the ice in his stomach.

"Of course you can live here. I was suspious about you at first, but suddenly…I feel like I've known you my whole life. I can't explain it. The sound of your voice just now….it was so _familiar. _I hope I'm not scaring you." She let her hands fall.

"No, it's okay. I—I feel the same way."

He smiled now, warm and genuine. "Stay inside with Talon. I'll bring back Ingo safely."

With a quick whistle from his ocarina, the might horse flashed to his side and he mounted swiftly. As Epona shot forward, he felt a sudden sense of excitement and rush of adrenaline, such things only woke in his body when a quest was afoot. Now, for the first time since that evil had overtaken him in the woods seven years ago, he had a purpose. Malon watched as Link's stead soared through the air over the tall gate, sunlight glinting off a long silver blade raised high above his head.


	2. Chapter Two: Castle Town Market

Chapter Two: Castle Town Market

A lot could happen in seven years, and even more could happen in five. Link hardly believed that five years really had passed since he first came back to Hyrule and made his home in Lon Lon Ranch. After the strange incident with the Gerudo, life continued on as if it never happened. Both Talon and Mr. Ingo were alive and well, Ingo still as bitter and whiney as Link remembered and Talon still lazy and fell immediately asleep wherever he could find a soft spot to lie in. Malon continued her role as both task master for her father and referee to Ingo's tantrums while Link watched in the background, happily finishing whatever work he was required to do. Though some things had not changed, others drastically had.

Within the passing months, Malon's smile began to warm him more and more and his strength and kindness began to enthrall her as well. At first, he was happy with the way he felt around her, calm and most importantly loved and safe. He always felt that way about Malon, the days he spent on the ranch often reminded him of the days he spent as a child for the first time in the Kokiri forest with Saria. There was just something so captivating about a girl's laughter and bright smile. He couldn't help but to crave it, it eased so many heartaches and lit all of the darkness carried in his memories. Malon's company became so much like the sun shining through winter clouds. But there was still only one smile that had the power to stop his heart completely, and fill him with such yearning he thought he would break under the pressure. It was so obvious to him, that he did not think anything of it when Malon asked him if he would take her to Castle Town. He instantly felt nervous, not because of suspecting any pretense, but because he had never been anywhere near the Castle since his return.

He wondered if he could stand being so close again….and resist the overwhelming urge to flee past the guards and storm into that open courtyard that would be forever burned in his mind's eye. An urge, that he fought with fervently on cold, sleepless nights, when his thoughts and desires held the most power over him. He knew he mustn't be so foolish, even if he did get a chance to see her again she would not recognize him and he knew that above anything else, he could not bear to see that lack of recognition and confusion in her eyes as she stared mystified at his presence. It was hard enough to fight back the tears the first time.

"Why don't we go to Lake Hylia instead?" he had suggested, "Castle Town is so full of busy people, and these raids keep getting worse and worse, it'd be hard to protect you if anything happened there."

To his very great surprise, Malon had been elated at his suggestion and was absolutely ecstatic about the upcoming trip for the rest of that afternoon. He had no idea what she was planning. He felt so happy gazing out onto the water, still and quiet. He could not help but remember his adventure here and the recollection of Princess Ruto made him laugh. Malon reached out and grabbed his hand. He held hers nonchalantly and rested his head atop her flaming hair. She caught him by surprise when she threw her arms about him and hugged him tightly.

"Malon….?"

"Link…there's something I have to tell you. I've wanted to say this for a long time, and this atmosphere is…..just—perfect."

"Okay," he replied and pulled her back so he could look at her, "what is it?"

Malon stared at him and put both her hands to his cheeks. He felt them begin to burn under palms and suspicions now raced through his head.

"Link…remember when you told me that you like my company because it makes you feel at home?" she said and Link nodded slowly.

_Yes I do, but I think I meant it differently than this…._

"Well, I feel the same way about you. You make me feel so strong and brave, like I could just get up the nerve to jump off the roof and fly. Whenever you leave my side….it's a physical pain I feel, so to avoid it, I want you always near me. Since you came to the ranch, I feel like I've finally been able to see for the first time…."

_Yes, I know what that's like, but Malon—_

"Link, I—"

_No, no. Not me. Not me. I'm no good for you._

"I love you."

Her face was too close and when he felt her lips press against his own he felt dirty, sick, and guilt flushed through his veins faster than his own blood. That feeling worsened when he pulled away and looked into the hurt left in her sea colored eyes.

"What…?" she pleaded.

Link turned away, "ah-Malon. I'm no good for you."

"You don't feel the same…do you?" Her face fell and she scooted quickly away from him.

"No—No I do—"

Her eyes perked up, hope hesitating there. He sighed. She didn't deserve this. She did not deserve the hurt he was willing to put her through because of his own selfishness. He could love her, but he could not give his whole heart to her. It had been torn away long ago, by things that had nothing to do with her. Was it right to keep her from being happy, and he might even be happy himself, just to hold on to someone who no longer existed in his life? It was foolish, but was it also right to betray that other half of himself? Even though he was no longer in contact with it, its strings wound themselves into the fibers of his heart.

"It's someone else, right? That girl you dream about at night and who…you play your songs for."

"What? What are you talking about?" Had he ever mentioned her around Malon? No, he made it a point not to talk about her out loud, especially not to his newly adopted family. The less complications, the better. What would they say if they knew he had some connection to the royal family of Hyrule?

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Link," Malon whispered, "I hear you sometimes, talking in your sleep….and, that lullaby you keep playing….it just sounds like a woman. Like someone you…."

He had been so stupid. Here he had been hurting her all this time without even knowing it. She did not deserve this; she had given him so much these past few months, nothing he did could ever repay her. Her family, now his family, had given him back his hope, his happiness, and the unconditional love and acceptance he had never had the time to experience. How could he deny his chance to return the favor?

"Malon," he said her name with care and cupped his hand around her cheek, "there was someone…in the past that I'd….lost. The memories hurt to remember them, but I know it would be worse for me to forget them." The memories were all he had after all. His sanity depended on his belief in them.

"But," he continued, "Since I came to live with you and your family, I think some of those scars have been healed. I've never really knew what it was like to be a part of a family until now. I do…love you, and I want to be a part of this life we have together….always."

What he told her was not a lie. Of that he was absolutely certain. Malon held a special place in his heart, the warmth within him grew and he wanted to take care of her. Within a year's time he married her, officially becoming one of the family at last. Now, on this warm summer's day four years later Link reflected on his new life as he poured water into the wide horses' troth.

Time seemed to stand still on the ranch. The length of absolute peace and tranquility fascinated him. He never knew people really lived like this; safe, and happy without any threat of that ever ending. Still, every now and then word of another Gerudo attack on Hylian soil would reach their ears and his caution, or perhaps pessimism would spring a sudden interest in his combat training. He mostly took trips out into Hyrule Field to practice; it always spurred on unwanted questions whenever anyone watched him. He had no desire to tell them where on earth he had learned such things, or why.

The door creaked opened and Link looked up from his work to see Malon flutter to his side with a wide playful smile on her lips. She threw herself into his arms tightly and his back hit the wooden railing of the stalls with a dull thud.

"Good morning," he muttered and ran his hand down her hair.

"Good morning," she crooned, "how is my strapping young husband today?"

"Same as always. Glad that you're here."

She smiled up at him. "You're not planning to take another leave of absence are you?"

"Er—no. Not today."

"Good. Because I need you to go with Dad into town today. I'm sure you've been dying to actually put all those sword skills you wield around to good use."

"Not…really….no. Fighting isn't usually something I look forward to."

"But you've been practicing a lot lately. You never used to sneak off so much before."

Link sighed. "That's because…I want to be prepared if something…..happens."

Malon danced away from him. "Bah. Nothing happens here. Hyrule's a pretty boring place."

Link gawked at her.

Surely, ignorance truly is bliss. "Malon," he said as calmly as he could muster. But as usual, once her mouth started running not much could stop her.  
"I mean, sure, the raids are a bit troublesome but the Hylian soldiers got it all under control and we haven't had any wars since the King first united the country. Seriously, you act like you're about to be drafted. What do you think's gonna happen?"

"Malon," Link grunted and her eyes flickered to his, so he knew he had her attention, but now he faltered. He wasn't sure if he should ask a question that had been burning inside him lately.

"What?" Malon insisted, her hands back on her hips.

"Malon….have you ever heard of a man—by the name of Ganondorf?"

He waited, expecting the worse, but Malon did not show any sign of fear or tension in her reaction. She merely cocked her head to one side and looked towards the ceiling.

"Hmm….Ganon-what?"

"Ganondorf." Link repeated, a little desperately.

"Ganondorf….Ganondorf…? No, I've never heard that name before."

"Never?" Link pressed, incredulous.

"Trust me, that's one name I would not forget. I mean, Ganondorf?" she laughed, "that's way too easy to make fun of."

Link nodded. Maybe he could relax a little. If no one had heard of him, then it was probably a good sign that he had been put away quietly before he could do any real damage. That….or maybe he was still waiting. _No, _Link shook the thought away, _if I know anything about Ganon, he would have tried the same thing again. Especially by now, when there was no one around to stop him. _

"You okay?" Malon asked, touching his shoulder. She had thought that his dazing episodes had ceased awhile ago, but now they were coming back and it worried her. She didn't like the fact that she knew so little about his life before he came to the ranch, but whenever she asked questions shadows crept in to taint the sky in his eyes and he suddenly had somewhere to be, or something to do.

"Talon has to go into town today?" Link asked, still distracted but making a visible effort to come back to reality.

"Yeah, lately he's been shipping his goods to town through a retail store a small group of Gorons have been starting up. They usually come to the ranch for the supplies but this week, they asked dad to watch their store for them. I guess they're going back home to celebrate the birth of their Patriarch's son or something. But….the road is dangerous and I don't want Dad and Mr. Ingo going by themselves again."

Link nodded. "Yeah. You're right. It's too dangerous."

Well, he couldn't put off traveling to Castle Town for very long; this was going to be it. But he smiled at the idea of Durania experiencing his first child….again. As usual, the sting these memories carried panged him. He wondered what Durania would call his son now? It would not be the same as before….and he would never find out, probably for the better. He needed to adjust to the idea that his green cap and tunic wouldn't mean anything to anyone.

Link wished he shared the same enthusiasm for the trip as everyone else. Talon was smiling smugly to himself the entire afternoon and did not complain when Malon whiplashed him into packing the caravan up. "Fresh air is always a good thing," he kept saying as he lifted the boxes of milk, "change of scenery is nice too." Epona darted around the corral excitedly, finally free to stretch her legs and feel the sun on her back. She could tell a trip was underway because Link came to her with reigns and saddles in hand, she twittered with joy and it was a challenge to keep her still long enough for Link to prepare her. Even Mr. Ingo sang a peppy song to himself, though very quietly. No one must ever find out that such a small journey into the outside world could put the sultry, old man in a good mood.

Malon bounced up to the cart, jingling the keys to the house and stalls around her fingers jubilantly. "Everyone's fed and locked up, dad. We're ready to go!"

"Wonderful," Talon beamed and climbed up to the driver's seat next to Ingo who already had the reigns to the horse in hand. Malon blinked.

"You're not tying Epona to the cart Link?"

"Nope," Link tightened the strap to secure the saddle in place, "I'm your escort remember? I have to be able to get ahead and scout the trail."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm riding with you."

Link stopped and stared her down. "I think it would be better if you rode in the cart. If something happens, I want you kept safe."

"Oh please, Link. If anyone wants to shoot an arrow through my head it'll go just as far if I'm riding in the cart or behind you."

Link winced visibly. "Do you always have to be so blunt? That's not a visual I need in my head."

Without any further arguments, Link hoisted his wife onto Epona's back. Whatever Malon wanted, she usually got. It was some unspoken rule of the ranch and it was rarely disobeyed. Link seated himself behind her and clicked Epona's reigns forward.

The trek across Hyrule field did not need Link's tense vigilance. The others simply enjoyed the cooling atmosphere and sweet smells of the flowers. Malon repeatedly told him to relax but his eyes kept scanning the hills and trees for any sign of danger. His nerves only wound tighter as they approached the magnificent stone wall and its wooden drawbridge that guarded the Castle Marketplace. Link's eyes sharpened instantly as his mind replayed flashes of a dark storm brewing just over the wall, the wooden bridge smashed to splinters and a white horse leaping from the darkness, galloping swiftly through the shadows like a phantom, and a pair of young, wide, and frightened eyes pleading to him.

"Link, Link!" Malon shook him and he stared down as her lips pulled together tightly in worry, "we're here."

He nodded and pushed Epona across the bridge slowly. The bustle of the market welcomed the caravan with open and enveloping arms. The muffled chatter hit their ears sharp as cold water and people darted between Epona's legs and out of her berth without even skipping a beat. Various dogs chased small children through the alley ways and merchants shouted their way, assuring them full quality and satisfaction with different products. Malon's face lit up, delighted by the shimmering bounty of activity.

Link watched every face as they passed by, some curious, some bored, and others frustrated and high-strung with the constant rush. He especially took note of the bystanders hiding idly in the corners of the square, and the seated drinkers outside the bar.

"Where's the shop dad?" Malon asked looking past Link.

"Right there." Talon pointed to a thick metal door just before the steel gate with the path leading up to the castle. A small wooden stand with a green awning stood just outside, signs advertising products they all recognized sat beside it on either side. The men got to work unloading the caravan and Malon skipped around the nearby shops and booths.

"Don't go far, Malon," Link cautioned taking an especially heavy crate out of Ingo's hands, "I don't want you getting lost."

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to get lost. I probably know this market better than you."

Link sighed and set the crate down. He couldn't let her get her way this time. He pulled her gently by the arm and tossed her behind the wooden counter.

"Someone has to wait on customers," he explained.

Malon shot him a salty look. "Two for 80 or one for 60. Four for 116. What'll it be?"

Link smiled to her sarcasm. "That's my girl."

Business continued. Malon greeted shoppers pleasantly, made sales while Ingo fetched and counted inventory, Talon sat beside Malon and occasionally agreed with what she said but he really did more dozing off than anything. Link stood beside the stand, his back to the wall and arms crossed, keeping his eyes peeled and his muscles tensed for anything. He had never been much of a salesman and the others didn't seem to mind that he kept silent.

His thoughts drifted in the meantime. He tilted his head to take in the towering spirals of the castle, stretching into the heavens proudly, as if it was their right to do so. He wondered what could be happening inside, what had been happening inside all this time. He shook his head viscously. Now was not the time.

"Is this the famous Lon Lon stand?" a rich voice inquired, and Link's blood froze. He knew this voice. He chanced a look and gasped. A tall woman emerged from the crowd, her features strong and striking, white hair pulled into a stiff ponytail. Her muscled body kept hidden inside a long, dark and draping coat. White threading drew a massive eye on the front of the cloak, a long thin tear trickling below it.

_Impa…._

She had not changed at all. Maybe just a bit older, but still the same.

"Yes it is, ma'am. What can I do you for?" Malon replied brightly, "we have a special going on right now, four bottles for just 116 rupees."

"Well, in that case, I'll take eight cases." Impa answered in an authoritative, but pleasant tone.

Malon's eyebrows climbed her forehead. "Eight cases? That's a lot!"

Impa chuckled deeply. "Well, Princess Zelda was quite taken by the sudden urg for some of this milk that she's been hearing rumors about."

Link couldn't take it anymore. Hearing the name awakened a fire within him, no longer suppressed. He shouted her name out in time with Malon, with rigorous force.

"Princess Zelda!?"

Impa's crimson eyes flashed to him. He glared back at her. He wanted to know more, and he tried to send that yearning to the former shadow sage through the connection of their eyes. Impa scrutinized him carefully. Did she recognize him? Too soon, Impa broke the connection by turning a broad smile to Malon.

"Yes, I work in the palace, very closely to Princess Zelda. She sent me out here in a hurry."

In a hurry. What did that mean? The fire consumed his lungs, desperation zipping over his nerves. It took all his strength to hold himself back, all he wanted to do was reach out and grab the sheikah's arm and ram questions down her throat.

"In…a hurry?" Malon repeated, sharing some of Link's shock.

"Yes," Impa replied but a shadow crept into her tone, "I suppose it's because the Prince is coming into town. She really wants to impress him with the talents of Hyrule's people."

_Prince? What Prince?_

Unlike Link, Malon's unending enthusiasm shot to a new level. "Oh of course! Please tell her it is such an honor to include my family's work! I'm sure His Highness has never tasted anything as sweet as our milk!"

Impa smiled serenely, the edge in her countenance gone. "How much?"

Link's senses suddenly began to fuzz over. He couldn't hear the rest of Malon and Impa's conversation, or the constant mutter of the crowds, and his sight blurred together like an unclear dream. The fire slashing inside him grew hotter than ever and only blazed stronger as Impa handed boxes to a small battalion of Hylian soldiers behind her. As quickly as she came, her long coat vanished in a torrent of shuffling bodies. But the abrupt disturbance she had caused inside Link's heart did not fade with her.

"Who's this Prince?" Link demanded and Talon jumped awake at the sound of his voice.

Malon laughed as she counted the bag of money dropped on the counter. "Oh you know. The one Princess Zelda is going to marry."

"She's…..getting….._married!?"_

Malon stared at him quizzically. She didn't understand his sudden panic. Link slopped to the ground, feeling a heavy weight crushing down on his shoulders.

"Link? Link, what's wrong?"

He didn't feel it when her hands touched his shoulders, didn't see it when her face pressed to his in concern. His thoughts and emotions ushered him to another place, another time. He couldn't fathom it. His images of the kind and wise Princess included her pleasantly surprised little face when they had met for the first time in the courtyard, or the wide yet pained smile she had given him in the Temple of Time after the horrible, ghostly seven years had passed. Her relief as he pulled her delicate body out of the crumbling castle, and her shaking hand reaching for the blue ocarina he held in his. Did she not share similar pictures of him? Did she only have fragile, childhood memories of a small boy in green running to her side, breathlessly spewing out warnings of all that the future held for her country? Was that it? He felt sick, betrayed. Impa could have just run him through with the biting edge of a knife, instead of brining the weight of her news to crush his bones into nothing.

"Link? Link! Say something to me! Link!"

A piercing scream tore at the air, followed by other panicked echoes and fleeing shoppers. The cries broke Link from his trance and he was suddenly on his feet, sword drawn. Malon turned to the chaos as well and gasped as the crowd coward to the corners of the square, parting a straight line in the middle. A group of five women walked nonchalantly down the clearing, wicked smirks just showing behind a thin, violet vale hanging across their noses. The noise cut off like a dying man's final screams and the women's sandals shuffled along arrogantly. A few swords twirled in their hands and the others carried giant spears they kept slung across their shoulders. The sun touched their dark skin with a milky glow.

"Gerudos!" Malon gasped and Link gritted his teeth, pushing Malon behind him.

The gerudo in front of the formation turned her head back and forth deliberately, her long red hair brushing her perfectly curved and bare shoulders seductively. Her keen golden eyes fell on the now gathering group of soldiers stepping into the midst of the clearing.

"Ah." She crooned in a voice laced with dripping honey worthy of a siren, "just who I wanted to see."

One of the soldiers came forward, a long red cape swinging from his steel armor. A captain, Link guessed.

"Your kind are not welcome here," he said loudly, "you are breaking the grounds of the treaty. Leave now, and we will avoid any further entanglements."

The women let out a shrill yet singing laugh. "What hypocrites you Hylians are! You talk as if the treaty is still intact! You destroyed it a long time ago!"

"What treaty?" Link whispered to Malon.

"I don't know all the details," Malon whispered back, "but a few years ago, the King Of Hyrule made a treaty with the Gerudos, that if they did not poach on our land or steal our sons, then they could live in the desert in peace. We would not be allowed to interfere there."

The Gerudo woman extended her spear dangerously. "Our gracious leader took the risk of traveling to this foul country alone, to establish peace with you filthy arrogant bastards. He traveled alone because he trusted your kind, and what do you do to reward his trust? You imprison him! And now you have executed him! This sort of crime will not be overlooked by our tribe!"

The captain's cold stare did not react to the woman's accusations. "We have done no such thing. Your accusations are unfounded."

"Like hell they are! Why then, has he not returned to us in over twelve years!? What have you done with him then?!"

The captain opened his mouth but the woman sliced her sword at the air, silencing him. "Well, now we have a new leader, and she has finally allowed us to seek out our vengeance. Tell your precious Princess that the great Nabooru, chief of the Gerudo Tribe, has declared war on your pathetic country!"

A flash of silver glittered from the captain's right flank. A soldier broke his rank and raised a brilliant sword high, bringing it down upon the woman's head with blinding speed. But for as quickly as he moved, the woman moved quicker. The air around her spear arm did nothing but shimmer with undetected movement, and the soldier fell to the ground. The woman yanked her spear from his limp body and brandished the now bloodstained blade. A simple hiss slithered out of her teeth and the other women glided into the array, killing more soldiers with glints of sliver and red. The fight resurrected the dark chorus of screams and people formed a stampede to escape the square. Link threw Malon into her father.

"Lock yourselves up inside that tower there! Don't come out for anything!"

He did not wait to see if they obeyed. In the next instant his feet took flight to propel his body into the fray. His sword instantly clashed with the metal of his foe. She stared at him for no more than a second, confusion flickering past her irises. Link used the hesitation to his advantage, with a powerful swing, his body twisted in a rapid spiral, orange flames searing from his attack like ravenous wolves overtaking their prey. The gerudo let out a beautiful howl as she desperately tried to douse the flames raking through her clothing. Link quickly turned his attention to a nearby soldier who fell against another gerudo's weight as she hammered him into the cement. She readied her javelin for the finishing blow, but before her arm could thrust Link slid under her, raising his heavy shield to guard against her attack. When the tip clanged with his protected arm, Link pushed back, knocking the gerudo off balance. She quickly recovered, springing to her feet light as a cat and brandished her weapon in a fierce challenge.

She charged, and Link dashed for her in response, dropping at the last second to let his feet slide into her knees. She tumbled over him, using her hands to catch her fall and spring once again to her feet. Link sliced his sword upward and the metal bit into his enemies spear head as she simultaneously brought it down. He brought his knee up and kicked her in the stomach and threw her crumpling body to the ground. Her weapon clambered to the ground and Link seized hold of it, hitting her just above the pressure point with the blunt end.

With his next opponent defeated, he swung his head around to the next danger. A distance away, another gerudo leapt onto one of the shops higher balconies and her arm tossed something inside. In a blurred movement she sprang to another railing just as the windows behind her burst into flames. Link stretched the string of his bow across his arm and aimed. His shot landed just before the woman could hurtle another bomb into the unsuspecting home. Her body crashed into the chaos below silently and Link readied another arrow for the Gerudo leader, sparing with the Hylian captain.

The arrow flew, but in an amazing contortion of her body, she evaded the danger nimbly. Her furious gold eyes blazed hot as they whipped to the attack's direction. With a strong kick, the leader knocked the captain to the ground and brushed past those in the way in a whirlwind of red and brown. In less than a heartbeat, she had closed the distance and two glowering blades appeared in her hands. She struck hard and fast, two deadly jabs. Link caught the first with his shield and the other with the twisted, backhand of his blade.

He remembered this sort of fight. The memories of sparring with the lethal gerudo guards in their dungeons eagerly flooded back to him. This one fought no different, and in a passing thought Link wondered if she could be one of the ones he had tangled with. Well, familiar foe or not, it was clear that he would need to exercise extreme precision in this battle.

The two bounced away from each other, and Link watched as her sharp eyes probed his stance, noted the hilt of his sword resting in his left hand, and how close he kept his large shield to his body. She slashed at him again, a test, and Link blocked it adeptly. He swung at her, attacking from every angle he could get in. His sudden speed and take on the offensive surprised his enemy, and she danced away from him. Link wasn't willing to give her anymore time to size him up. He meant to keep his advantage. He knew her attack patterns quiet well and he did his best to keep her the one in the dark.

She darted around him, bringing her twin blades to her defense every time Link lunged at her. Her breathing turned hard and Link knew he was gaining the edge. He took another swipe, this time below her knees and as he expected, the gerudo flipped back and used her legs as a springboard to shoot over his head. Link crouched low, and let a fire gather on the tip of his blade, blue flames at first, gradually turning to a deep red.

_Almost there…._

The gerudo landed and Link unleashed his attack. His body swirled in a furry of tight circles while the sword nimbly hit its target. It nipped at her defenses in the first two turns but she dropped them in attempt to strike too soon and Link's weapon whipped back around, cutting a clean gash in her exposed mid drift. She screamed and fell to her knees. Link grabbed the fabric below her throat and pointed the tip of his sword to her forehead. A low hiss crawled from her mouth, followed by others. In his peripheral vision, he could see other surviving gerudos surface from their hidden places in the congreagtion. The hylian soldiers gawked at the scene, and the smell of deathly silence seeped back into the atmosphere.

The woman held in Link's grasp laughed bitterly. "You're strong, hylian. You are not afraid to kill a woman. That often hinders your race's soldiers."

"I'm not here to kill anyone," Link spat, "I'm here for answers. What business do you have here?"

"Weren't you listening? I am here to deliver a message of war. You have killed our king."

Another type of fire twisted his insides. This one burned coldly, numbing his fingers and legs with silky webs of hatred. "Your leader was a vile and cruel demon. He got what he deserved."

The woman blinked. "You have killed him."

"He's not dead," at least, Link did not assume he was in this time. Even after the wicked ordeal the King of Evil had placed Link and his loved ones through, they did not actually kill him in the end. "He now resides within a place where he can no longer bring suffering to anyone. You're a fool if you decide to follow in his footsteps."

"No. _You _are the fool if you think you can hold such a powerful man in a dungeon forever. You have underestimated his great talents, and for that you will pay."

"Yeah. Right. I'm shaking in my boots just thinking about it."

The gerudo hissed again. "You're mockery will only bring damnation upon your head. If he is not dead, then the Great Ganondorf Dragmire will one day rise again, and obliterate your race off the face of this world! He has always come to our aid, he is the great child of prophecy! Born to us everyone one hundred years, he is destined to rule this world in glory—"

"Shut up!" Link cast the girl from him as if her desert skin had burned him. He felt his blood boil. How could anyone extol such a monster? His tongue lashed out freely, he could not bear to restrain it any longer.

"He's a dirty liar! All he cares about is murder, fame, and power! He'd slaughter you the instant you weren't useful to him! You're an idiot if you believe otherwise! If you only knew the half of what he did—"

"That's enough, young man."

Link bit his tongue and furiously looked over his shoulder, his knuckles burning white on his hilt. Impa floated to him through the crowd, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder while borrowing a hard stare into his eyes. Link let the blade touch the ground, his anger draining. The act was so….._like _Impa. She must remember.

"You realize you are beaten of course," she directed her husk voice to the bleeding woman at her feet, "if you resist, I will not restrain this man, and I'm confident he will dispose of you quickly."

The Gerudo woman did not meet her eyes. "I'm dying anyway. I will not surrender to the likes of you." She glanced to one of her friends standing tensely by. In the silence they seemed to communicate something and in blinding flashes of smoke, the remaining gerudos disappeared.

"Tell your princess…." She reached for one of her swords by her foot and clutched the hilt weakly, "that the dawn of war—" she held the blade up, sunlight flowing through the bloodstains and turned the sharp edge towards her body, "has come."

Link made a movement to stop her, but Impa's hard arm stretched out to hold him at bay. Link watched, horrified as the Gerudo's blade ate into its master's torso, blood spewing onto the pavement. Impa tilted her head to the guards and they laid a thick sheet over the body and carried it away. Impa sighed once and her cloak fanned as she went to follow the retreating soldiers.

"Hey! Wait!" Link cried and Impa stopped, "Don't you know who I am?"

Slowly, her head turned and her deep red eyes studied him intensely. Link felt the great sheikah stared at him for hours before finally speaking. Her lips pressed tightly together and her shoulders heaved in a heavy exhale.

"I'm sorry. But I've never met you before in my life."

Link's sword clattered to the ground and his knees became weak. Impa placed another hand on his shoulder and slumped down to his eye level.

"I do not know how you know about Ganondorf, but it is my earnest advice that you forget him and what happened today. We appreciate your help, and perhaps we will need to call on you one day. But until that time comes, go home. You cannot interfere with what happens now."

She left. Link did not even see her stride powerfully away from him. Defiance and disbelief poured into every muscle in his body. He could not accept her answer, there was no way. Maybe she was lying; it would be troublesome to attract any more attention. There must have been something in her words that meant something. She must have left him some cryptic meaning to decode. Sheikah were like that, even—"he" said things like that.

But his heartbeats hammered pain in his chest as it thundered with truth. No sense of recognition had come into Impa's scrutinizing eyes. No hint of pretense could be found in her expression, she had been honest with him. So painfully, brutally honest. A stab of pain bit his knees as he fell to them. He didn't notice. An overwhelming emptiness crept into his body like a specter from a horrifying nightmare. A wetness stung his eyes.

"Link? Link!" Malon. But she sounded so very far away….

"Link! Are you all right? You're not hurt are you? Link? Snap out of it!"

His body shook back and forth, Malon's fingers clutched his tunic frantically. "Are you okay, Link?"

"No…." Link answered her tiredly, "no….I think not…."


	3. Chapter Three: A Call to Arms

***A/N: Okay, just a warning or…. A heads up I guess, there are some characters that are going to appear that probably don't exist in Zelda cannon, they just "hold the place" I guess, but I thought they would be more interesting to read about then any OC s I came up with, because we read fanfiction for the fanfiction right?

Chapter Three: A call to arms

The sun glittered through the windows with prancing grace. The wind whistled inside the vast room quietly, searching to play with the long blonde hair it knew it would find here. She could always count on the mornings to bring her a serenity that could sooth her tired muscles better than a hot bath. Afternoons were noisy and stressful, and evenings loved nothing more than to torment her with worries and fragmented dreams. The mornings bestowed a gift upon her, a safe haven for her to breathe in the potential to change whatever had bothered her the previous night, and she wished they did not have to leave her so soon.

She stood and faced her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful, angular face watched her. The wind tossing her blonde bangs lightly aside, letting them dangle just above her sharp blue eyes and pulled other stray locks across her full pink lips. The young woman tugged a pair of white gloves over her fingers and let them rest at her elbows. Gold earrings donned her lobes and a sparkling tiara sat snugly on her forehead. She took in a deep breath. Today she would be debriefed on the disturbing occurrence taking place in the market yesterday and she already knew where the next step would lead her country.

The usual three raps at her door sounded off in routine and the young lady answered with a chiming, "Come in."

The tall, sheikah woman entered as her lady bided and watched her powder her face. She crossed her arms over her broad chest and waited patiently. Princess Zelda put her makeup away and stared at her nursemaid sadly.

"It was the gerudos again, wasn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes, my lady."

"A fight broke out?"

"Yes."

"People were killed?"

"Yes."

"They have declared war."

Impa felt her eyes narrow. The princess had not phrased the last conclusion as a question. "Yes, my lady." She answered as strongly as before. To keep important information from the ruler of Hyrule proved to be a very futile effort.

Zelda's forehead creased with worry. She fluttered over to the window and gazed into the burning horizon. "I told you it would come to this."

"Yes, my lady. But what else could we have done? You were so adamant about warning your father of the danger. You cannot begrudge his decision."

Zelda frowned and her fingers tightened into a small fist. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No, you know I have always believed you, Princess, and I trust your judgment greatly."

Zelda paused. "Tell me, Impa. Did you….see him?"

"The boy in the green clothes? Yes. He is an extremely skilled warrior, as you said."

"So….he is here then. I knew I sensed it…"

Impa smiled a little sadly. "I knew you had another motive when you sent me down to get all that milk. But—how do you know this boy?"

"He's not a boy. Not anymore."

"Princess?" Impa became concerned, Zelda's tone turned strange. Older. Suddenly distant. She stood completely still for several moments, keeping her back to the sheikah.

"My lady?" she urged, "my lady, your soldiers are waiting for you, and so is the Prince."

Her body stiffened. "He's….here?" her voice shook.

"Yes. He arrived last night. Don't you remember when you greeted him?"

"Oh….oh yes. Well, I don't want him involved in the debriefing."

Impa laughed. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. He's probably fully aware of the situation by now, and you know he will not leave quietly."

"No, you're right. The damage is done."

Zelda came to Impa's side, but her eyes continued to watch something that no one else could see. The Princess said nothing as she strode briskly down the hall and crossed into a large open room made up of towering white walls and stained glass windows. A tall chair sat on a slightly lifted floor, and a small crowd of men huddled around it. Most of them wore heavy steel armor, most of their faces hidden by sturdy helmets. But three of them were not so heavily clad in metal; instead they wore comfortable tunics of bright colors with long capes swathed about their shoulders. One red, one a deep forest green, and the last blue. The man in blue looked up first as the ladies footfalls echoed in the vast space.

"Princess!" He cried joyfully, "I am so glad to see you safe and well. With all that I've been hearing I was beginning to worry."

Impa watched her mistress force a smile, it convinced the others well enough, but the old sheikah knew better.

"Hello, my prince. I am glad to see you have arrived safe as well."

The prince smiled broadly, his clear violet accented eyes twinkled under dark, blue tinted bangs. "Oh, I experienced no trouble in getting here, my lady. Altea has provided me with the two best bodyguards anyone could ask for." He stole a glance over his shoulder at the men flanking his sides. The red one flashed an eager grin while his partner hefted an unusually large sword over his shoulder one-handed, looking quite bored.

Zelda smiled to acknowledge them and she gracefully lowered herself into the seat of the tall chair. "Forgive me for not meeting you sooner, my prince, but fate has taken a most inconvenient turn of events."

"Yes, I know. You're captain here was just telling me the details."

"Really?" the edge of the princess's voice sharpened and the captain flinched under her disapproving, but subtle stare, "perhaps you will share those same details with me—Captain?"

"Of course my lady!" He rambled brusquely, "well uh—as you know, the gerudo have crossed the boundary lines and have invaded our country. The latest incident was yesterday, they started a fight in the Castle Town Market. Those who survived have either fled or disposed of themselves. We have no prisoners."

Zelda's eyes closed. "Have they ever expressed a motivation for all of this?"

"They claim we have…executed their king, my lady."

Her eyes opened once more but did not focus on any object or person inside the throne room. Her mouth dropped slightly, and she held her body still, despite the icy shivers scurrying down her bones. The Altean Prince narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight.

"King?" he repeated quietly, "I thought Gerudos could only be women."

"A King is born to them every one hundred years."

Everyone turned to the dark green man who had spoken. His heavy sword now leaned against his chest, his head and shoulders draped about the giant hilt lazily. "That's what I hear in stories," he continued, his tone lackluster, "they kidnap males of other races to breed, and every one hundred years a gerudo woman will give birth to a son. That boy is immediately crowned their King."

"What a strange race," the prince muttered, "but I've never heard of a gerudo man coming to Hyrule."

"Our affairs are not always publicized to other countries, Prince Marth," Zelda spoke in a low whisper, now back from whatever realm her thoughts had taken her to, "many years ago, when I was a child, a dark man with evil red eyes came to the castle. He claimed he hailed from the desert and wished to make a truce with my father and the Hylian people. But I knew in my heart that this man was not as benign as he presented himself." She paused, her irises flickering to fall into that far away place once again, "a…..visitor came, and gave us proof of that man's vile intentions. After he tried to attack my father, he was imprisoned in a jail amidst his desert sands, and sentenced to death at the hands of the six wise sages of Hyrule."

"The event was kept secret, so as not to induce any unnecessary panic. But perhaps hiding it was a mistake. Looking at it from a gerudo's perspective, not knowing what really happened, we did execute their king without explanation."

A silence cloaked the room as thoughts shifted and analyzed the princess's story. Marth exchanged quiet looks with his two swordsmen. He saw in uneasiness in the younger, redheaded man's posture, while the other remained erect, the boredom now gone from his eyes, replaced by an intensely focused glare. The prince followed his gaze to the princess who mirrored the later bodyguard's stance. But she aimed her focus to her captain.

"There is something more you have yet to tell me."

The Captain sighed, he half hoped she would not make him finish the report. "The Gerudo….have declared war on Hyrule, my lady."

His words weighed heavy in the silence and Zelda rose to her feet slowly. "As expected. Well, captain. You know what you have to do."

"Your Highness." The captain bowed deeply, and turned on his heels, beckoning his soldiers to follow him as he vacated the throne room.

"Where are they going?" Marth asked.

Zelda swung to face him slowly, her lips pursued tightly together. "To prepare our armies."

Marth blinked. For some reason, the magnitude of the situation had not dawned on him until then. He half expected all of this to be a bad joke. Upon leaving this morning, he looked forward to a vacation, instead, he found himself in the middle of a potential warzone. Forget the rain, the captain's news brought on a thundering monsoon to drown his parade. Zelda turned away from him, following the large woman she always kept close by toward the exit. He reached out for her arm gently.

"Princess Zelda," he started, "as you know, your fate is interconnected with mine. One day soon, Altea will become a part of the mighty kingdom of Hyrule. As its ruler, I give to you our aid in this dark time. Though our armies are small in comparison, we will help you in whatever way we can."

A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, Marth. I will of course appreciate all the help I can have."

Marth nodded. "Roy."

"Yes sir!"

"You're faster, deliver the message to start sending our troops to Hyrule."

"As you wish, my lord!"

In a fiery blur the man swept out of the room, the only proof of his presence was the light, speedy footsteps drumming in the outside hall. Princess Zelda allowed herself a quick laugh.

"You'll at least join me for breakfast, Prince Marth?" she sang sweetly, "at least, we will have some time to share together."

"Of course. I will meet you there."

Zelda smiled once more and left Marth and his yawning swordsman alone.

"What do you make of all this, Ike?"

Ike shook his head as another yawn stretched his mouth. "There's a hole in the princess's story. Why would they need a 'visitor' to show them proof of the man's ill intentions and then still wait for him to make the first attack? If they already knew what was going to happen, why wait? And if the gerudos are really at fault, why keep it secret? No one would panic if the situation was already taken care of."

Marth laughed. "Perceptive as always. Can I count on you to get to the bottom of this?"

A mild grin creased the strongarm's lips. "You suspect your fiancée of foul play?"

"She would not do anything to harm her people. Princess Zelda is a kind spirit. I will take her side any day, but I do not like being lied to. I want to show her I am a capable and suitable king for this land."

"In other words, she doesn't think you're as smart as you look and now you want to prove her wrong, right?"

"Perceptive as ever."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know why I do the things I do for you."

"Because I could have you banished if you didn't? Or worse?"

"Probably."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me now."

"Hmm….in a hurry? Got a hot date?"

Marth did not turn until he reached the arch of the doorway. His eyes flickered meaningfully; his white teeth flashed in an ample grin. "Of course I do," he teased, "weren't you listening?"

The bath didn't work. At first, Link thought the water hadn't heated thoroughly enough, but the coals lying beneath the tub burned a blossoming blue. He gave up trying to raise the temperature; any more of Din's fire would set the entire bathroom ablaze. He let it be, even though the steaming water did nothing to help melt the numbness seeping underneath his skin. It nipped at his muscles more painfully than any blade ever had, which was saying something, considering all the ones he crossed in his lifetime. Maybe some food in his stomach would help, but the thought of inserting sustenance into his mouth and having to chew, and then swallow brought on a new wave of nausea. Since no remedies came to mind, Link sank lower into the bath and closed his eyes. Maybe the best thing for him now was just not to think at all.

That didn't work either. He couldn't get Impa's blank expression out of his mind, or the dying gerudo's final testament of Ganon's "benign" reign. Her words cut across his head in silence; the pain wrenched his stomach and tangled his lungs together like wringing water out of cloth. He stood up; he could not stand to sit still any longer. Link threw a cotton towel over his shoulders and let it absorb the excess water dripping off his body. He quickly pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants and his white undershirt. He briskly ruffled his wet hair with his hands and stopped when he caught sight of the back of his left.

A brown pattern of three, erect triangles stared back at him, branded into his skin long ago. It was the symbol of Hyrule, its Royal Family, and all that had been erased from everyone's memory except his own. In Termina, he could pass it off as some strange birthmark whenever anyone asked. But here, the coincidence was too high. After all, everyone immediately recognized it, and it had helped him pull a few strings on his journey. It was a once convenient, now troubling little scar.

He tied a thin strip of cloth around it, as he usually did whenever he cast his gauntlets aside. He didn't want inquiring questions about it if anyone saw it. Especially Malon's. That would be a nightmare too frustrating to encounter, and a great feat to conjure a lie that would satisfy her.

A knock rapped on the door. _Speak of the devil…_

"Are you okay in there?" Deep concern weighed in Malon's voice, for which he couldn't really blame her. The ride home had been—in the least—awkward. He refused to answer Indgo or Talon's shocked and desperate questions about his actions in the market. He also declined to confirm or deny any explanations they invented for themselves, getting increasingly wilder throughout the conversation. It took a furious order from Malon to shut them up. Then, everything became quiet and so still remained.

"Link…" he heard her heave a heavy sigh on the other side of the door, and her voice cracked. Link blinked, and opened the door just in time. Upon seeing him, the water trembling on the tips of her eyelids froze and her arms curled around his torso. She buried her face in the folds of his shirt.

He put a comforting hand on the back of her head. "What's wrong?"

"_You_ should be the one to answer _that_ question." She spat back.

Link hugged her softly and let his chin rest atop her head. "I know."

"Then why won't you answer? Why won't you let us in?" Malon looked up, pain searing in the newly forming tears, and her hands found her husband's cheeks. "Why won't you let—me—in?"

"It's not that I don't want to," he answered, very much truthfully. He wanted nothing more than for everything to just spill out in a tidal wave of revelations. He could confide in his wife then, and she would be able to breathe the sun back into his freezing heart. "But I just…can't."

"Why not!?" she demanded, "are you afraid of what I might think? Link, no matter what kind of life you've had, I _love_ you. That won't ever change!"

"It's not that."

"Then what is?"

"Malon—please."

"No."

Link suddenly found himself dragged by the arm across the hall to the bedroom. Before he could protest, Malon threw him into the blankets and shut the door to his escape. Her blue eyes scorched with a grave determination, frightening, almost.

"You're going to give me some answers, Link," she said, and he knew she meant it. She gave him no other choice left, if he ever wanted to leave this room alive. His brain worked fast at piecing a feasible story together. He let his shoulders fall back, signaling surrender.

"What do you want to know?"

The fierceness in Malon's stance softened. A dash of confusion lingered, she hadn't expected him to give in so soon. She closed the distance between them and sat beside him.

"Where are you from?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"Hyrule."

"Where in Hyrule?"

Link paused, long enough for his brain to hand him the written script. "There's a small town hidden in the Lost Woods. Ever heard of the Kokiri children?"

"I thought they were a myth."

"They're not. I lived with them. I thought I was one of them, until I started getting older than everyone else. When I realized I didn't belong there, I left."

Link looked to Malon for her reaction but she kept her expression fixed. When she did not respond, Link resumed his new found recitation of half-truths.

"I found out that my parent's had been members of the Hylian Royal Guard. My father died in the war that united the country, and my mother had fled to the woods, where she also died. I came to Hyrule Castle Town to find more about them."

Now Malon interjected. "Is that why you're a swordsman now? Did you join the Hylian guard because of your parents?"

Link smiled, grateful for her assistance. "Congratulations. You found me out."

Malon's shoulders relaxed. "Well, that's not bad at all. Here I was thinking you were some kind of hit man that went around assassinating people by night."

Link laughed. "Nope. Just a plain soldier. Nothing interesting."

"Well I think it's actually pretty cool. But why couldn't you have just said that? It would have saved me a lot of worry you know."

Link shrugged. "I saw a lot of horrible things during that time. I don't like talking about it."

Malon's arms slid around him once more and Link let his fingers trace through her sunkissed locks. He could feel the ice retreating a bit.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything Link," Malon whispered, "even if I don't understand, I'll listen, so you can get if off your chest okay? You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you, always."

Feeling slowly came back into his limbs, the ache in his heart waned, and he pulled Malon over his body instinctively. He pressed his mouth to hers gratefully. Maybe what he had been searching for, was a resounding confirmation of stability, an assurance that he would not be doomed to wander and die alone, forgotten completely, as if he had never existed in the first place. Malon rolled underneath him and as their lips united once more a booming scream thundered downstairs.

"LINK! _LINK!"_

"That's dad!" Malon gasped.

Before the syllables dropped off her tongue, Link got to his feet and bounded for the door, ducking to grab his sword leaning against the wall. He burst through the empty house and into the outside. Talon and Indgo stood cowering against the side of the house. Link drew his sword, casting the sheath to the ground and brandished the blade protectively in front of the two men. The threat, Link now saw, was a group of four men, three completely covered in shining metal armor from head to foot, and the last wore a dark green cloak folding grandly over a thick set of shoulders. A long golden blade rested over one, and Link marveled that the man did not fall over from the weight. Because his disinterested face remained the only one not obscured by a cumbersome helmet, he expected this foreign looking man to speak first.

However, the slightly taller soldier standing to his right claimed the first word. Link's eyes darted to the speaker, and he recognized him as the Hylian Captain from Castle Town—or at least, it looked like him.

"We come in peace," the man held up his hands to demonstrate the sentiment, "we just would like a word with you."

Link lowered his weapon, but just enough to avoid provoking any hostility, he kept his peripheral eye trained on the one-handed swordsman now loitering lazily in the background.

"Why have you come here?" Link asked.

"To have a word," the captain repeated, "you were the one who fought off those gerudos in town correct?"

Link's caution alarm began to spike. It'd been stupid of him to get involved, he already knew that, but he did not foresee this type of complication. "Yes. I understand it was none of my business, but my family was there and I—"

"We didn't come to reprimand you. We wanted to extend you an offer."

Link's eyes narrowed. "What kind of offer?"

The captain cleared his throat. "As you may have already heard, the gerudos have declared war upon our heads. By decree of the Princess Zelda,--"Link flinched, "—it is my duty to gather the troops necessary to build our army. In all my years, I have never seen such honed skills in such a young man. You have a gift, good sir."

"More like a curse," Link muttered, low enough for only his ears to hear. He was not flattered by the captain's attempt to compliment him. Though he did not look it, he had more than plenty of years' practice.

"On Princess Zelda's behalf," the captain continued, "I would be honored if you would join us, and fight for the protection and freedom of this country."

Link stiffened. A brick plummeted to the bottom of his stomach and his sword hung burdensome at his side, suddenly weighing tons. Fight in Hyrule's army? For what? Risk his life for millions of nameless faces so they could cast him out of their society as soon as they didn't need him anymore? No. He had served Hyrule once, crawled through oceans of blood and sweat to redeem the godforsaken land and it repaid him by erasing his name from existence. He wouldn't let that happen again. Ever since that day, when its princess rewound the hands of time, Hyrule had severed the ties that claimed his soul as its hero, and left him behind to pick up the pieces of his shattered consciousness. He'd be damned if he let them do it to him again, not when his life was finally beginning to come together. _Fool me once…._

"No," Link growled and turned his back on the soldiers, "I'm sorry you came all this way, you should have just sent a letter."

A ripple of protests and quiet whispers vibrated through the group of soldiers. The captain stood his ground and the foreigner shifted his weight, holding the long sword high above his head to stretch his arms.

"I thought showing up in person would be more polite," the captain responded, "I thought it would show you how desperately we need you."

"I'm sorry."

"The gerudos are strong, and their numbers are large. You seem to have some experience with facing them in combat. You could teach those techniques to our soldiers—"

"I can't."

"—and we'd have the advantage. You'd be well rewarded—"

"I'm not interested."

"Will you turn your back on your country?—"

"Shut up!" Link zipped around, his blade flashing in his extended arm and he stalked toward the captain. The soldiers instantly drew their own weapons and two stepped out in front, blocking the former hero's path to their captain's throat.

"If you want to go, we can right now," he hissed, "and I'll slaughter all of you. I've already sold my soul to this country, and now I just got it back. I have no intentions in fighting in your war. All I ask is that you leave me be in peace."

"Don't be selfish boy," Indgo piped up suddenly, "I don't know much about what you're talking about, but the day you felt worthy enough to pick up a sword was the day you stopped becoming a child. You don't get to go back now."

"He's right Link," Talon seconded, "it wouldn't be right for you to refuse a call to arms."

"This wasn't my choice!" Link hissed, "I fought because I had to, and what would you know about growing up, Indgo? You still grumble about the things you don't have when you've been nothing but blessed all your life, and _you _haven't taken responsibility for anything in your life!"

"Ah, life is full hypocrites isn't it?"

All turned to the new voice. The strong-armed foreigner let the sword slid across his shoulders, a smug grin lighting the dull interest in his eyes, "it just seems strange to me that so many lie in Hyrule. The stories always give it credit for being such a benevolent country."

"Who are you?" Link muttered, his anger pin-pointing a new target.

"The name's Ike," the foreigner replied.

"You're not Hylian," Link pressed, all of his incentive for tact completely dissipated, "why are you sticking your nose in other people's business?"

"But Hyrule _is_ my business," Ike remarked heavily, as if explaining a simple concept to a child for the fifth time, "and it will continue to be my business from here on out. After all, once your princess marries my prince we'll all be one, big, happy family. At least, we will if this gerudo problem gets under control."

Link's teeth crashed down hard on his tongue. The action drew a little blood but his fuzz swam so thickly through his head, Link didn't notice. Meanwhile, Ike calculated his scowl thoroughly. Link's coiled reactions to whatever was said about the princess did not slip past him undetected. Clearly, these Hylians hid away some secret motivations for recruiting this blonde, renegade swordsman.

"I think it's sad really," Ike breezed on, "I mean, my prince has summoned our whole army to serve your little queen. Can't say I blame him though, she's quite a humble and captivating spirit. Of course he, even as a foreigner, would go to any lengths to help her sooth her troubles. She's the type worth dying for, and it's a shame one of her _own _people would deny her. Then again, you haven't met the princess have you? Maybe if you had, your answer would be different now."

Link stared at his feet and let his eyelids close slowly. He could see her so clearly now. Her profound sapphire eyes danced brightly with victory as her pink lips turned up into a tantalizing smile. Her skin, so beautifully fair, brushed his calloused fingers as her own clasped around them. The memory came so vividly, he could smell the rosy scent sleeping contently in the long strands of her brilliantly golden hair.

"_Link! You did it! It's finally over…"_

But then her perfectly shaped lips dropped to a frown. Darkness pulled a thick cloud over her eyes, but it could not stifle the radiant glow emitting from her presence.

"_When peace returns to Hyrule, that is when it is time for us to say good-bye."_

"_What!? No!" _he had protested, "_I didn't do all of this because you made a mistake! The reason why I fought—Zelda—it was for you!"_

"_I have to return you home, where you should be…the way you should be."_

He tried to make her understand, to make her see that he did not want to leave. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to sway her. Once she made a decision it was final. Summoning one last rush of courage, he knelt down on one knee and crossed his fist over his heart.

"_I am the Hero of Time. Wherever there is a need, for Hyrule's sake, and for you, Princess Zelda, I will fight."_

Hypocrite indeed. He had forgotten the last promise he made to her. Upon remembering that promise, his soul began to burn with the determination to keep it. Indgo was right, ever since he had placed his hands on the hilt of _that _sword he had made the decision to do whatever it took to protect this world, and those living within it. Even if destiny had mandated that he made it to the threshold of the Sacred Realm, he could have turned back at any moment. After the seven years had passed on without him, and evil prevailed on all fronts, he chose to move forward and bring back the light to the barren fields.

He looked into the faces of the soldiers, and then to Talon and Indgo. Malon's face watched him from the window, and gave him a hearty smile when their gazes crossed. He knew the right decision. It was the same as any other time.

"_Listen! The Great Deku Tree is in trouble! Will you save him?"_

"_There is a giant monster in the_ _cavern and we cannot go in to eat our favorite rocks. Tell you what, if you defeat that monster, I'll give the ruby to you. Think you can handle it?"_

"_Oh my poor Princess Ruto! Won't you help her?"_

"_Link! Please save my dad from Volvgia!"_

"_All of my cuckoos are gone! Will you get them back for me?"_

"_Please help us break the curse on our family!"_

"_There's a treasure I need inside, but I'm too big to fit through, you'll go in and get it for me, won't you?"_

"_Will you fetch my mask back from that little imp? If you do, I'll return you to normal. But you need to hurry, I have a busy schedule. I can only stay here for about three days."_

"_Do you know Kafei? Please, will you meet me in the kitchen tonight at 11:30?"_

"_If you want to help me fight the aliens off, grasshopper, meet me in the barn."_

"_Remember what Tale said, we have to gather the ones in the swamp, the ocean, mountain and valley."_

"_I know that the dark clouds in my dream represent that man. Do you believe me?"_

"Yes," Link answered, then more feverently, "yes. I'll train your soldiers and fight in this war. But first…I need some time to get dressed."


	4. Chapter Four: The Night Before the Dawn

Chapter Four: The Night Before the Dawn

"So today you're finally leaving?"

Malon sat on the soft grass of the corral and watched as Link pack provisions and hung them over Epona's strong shoulders and back. He threw a stiff nod to his wife.

"Yeah, today's the day. Of course, you could still stop me. Beg me not to go."

Malon smiled sadly. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not? I'd probably listen to you."

"No. You need to go, it's the right thing," she stood and hugged her husband from behind, "I'll just miss you terribly, and worry about you everyday. You better write, otherwise I'll have to come down to that battle field myself!"

Link laughed and stooped down to kiss her. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Malon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. "You better come home. If you die out there, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself."

"I won't die," Link whispered, "don't worry about that. I'm careful."

Malon nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Link climbed onto his horse and stared over Malon below, memorizing her face. "I'll be back," he promised, "I swear it."

He flicked the reigns and Epona darted away swiftly as ever, eager for travel as always. When he cleared the fence, he expected to see the same caravan of hylian knights that had met him almost a week ago waiting at the bottom of the hill, but instead he saw the foreigner, Ike, yawning atop a grand black stallion. He didn't smile when Link pulled up beside him, just stared at him almost drunkenly.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Link probed.

"Huh? I got plenty of sleep," Ike responded, "I always get plenty."

Link raised an eyebrow, the lazy way his features drooped said otherwise, but he decided not to press the matter further. After all, he only meant it as a joke. He asked a different question.

"Where are the rest of the Knights?"

"Oh. A few of them wanted to come but I thought you might like it better if you weren't stifled by too many people."

"How did you draw that conclusion?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're used to traveling," Ike waved a gloved hand over the baggage swaying over Epona's shoulders, "and your provisions are so perfectly tailored to support one person, which means you mostly traveled alone, and usually when people are used to traveling alone, they don't like a bunch of people around."

Link felt his eyes crease slowly. _Gotta be careful around this one, _he thought, _he's way too observant for his own good. _Well, he wouldn't let Ike see anything he did not want him to see.

"You're good," Link remarked lightly, "but when you travel by yourself, it gets very lonely. I actually prefer company."

"Oh, my mistake," Ike drawled, "I assumed that you chose to roam around like a vagabond. But if you don't like it, then that must mean you are obligated to it somehow—"A curious expression flashed across his face, "you weren't exiled for a crime or something were you?"

"What!? No!" Link glared fiercely, _how fitting, the Hero of Time accused of committing a crime. Who does this guy think he is?_

"Just wondering," Ike passed by.

"Tch. Well, are you done making your assumptions about me? Because let me say that you won't even get close."

"But I was right about you traveling alone. I'd say that's one down."

Heat began to flare in Link's cheeks. This was going to be a looong ride.

"Are we there yet?" he grumbled and Ike chuckled deeply.

The castle market bustled as busily as ever. It was no surprise that the general public would continue to let life move on, even when clouds of a dark future dampened the sun's glades of light on the horizon. If Link hadn't been here when it happened, he would never guess by the light-hearted chatter and communion of the shoppers that they had been harassed by a dangerous league of thieves just the other day. Link followed Ike and his black stallion through the crowds and held his breath as the impending spires of the castle towered ever more closely over his head.

Even the road to the castle remained completely unaware of the passage of time. Link spotted the huddle of vines winding its way up the dirt cliff that he used to sneak over the gate when he was little. The same, surly guard waited by the iron gate and glared suspiously at the two incoming swordsman. Ike put less than half his heart into a smile to greet him.

"Good day, officer," he said without much enthusiasm, "I'd like to get in please."

"Who's your guest?" the guard inquired impatiently.

"Oh, another recruit."

"Hmph." The guard scrutinized Link for a moment and Link reciprocated the gesture. He never liked the man much. But the gate rolled away, however reluctantly, and the swordsman passed through freely. In the distance, Link could hear cries of men and the clash of blades bounding off one another, an occasional whistle interjecting through the din. Epona snorted and Link patted her neck absentminded as Ike led them around a small path to the back courtyards of the castle. Link watched the clear stream for the moat trickle from a tiny out cove in the wall. He couldn't hold back a smile. At least he would never have to crawl through that suffocating space again, he wouldn't fit now.

The scuffle of mock battle pronounced itself fully now. Legions of soldiers divided up into various sections, each watched over by a ranking officer, and grunted through timely flashes of silver and clanging shields. Some stationed themselves by a large marble water fountain, dunking cups and heads. Link noticed a smaller group congregating in one of the far corners of the square, but they did not don the same glittering armor as the rest of the soldiers. Their tunics matched the same cut of Link's escort and their ears were rounded likewise.

"Those are a few of Altea's captains," Ike said, responding to Link's quizzical glances in that direction, "my people."

"Oh." Link took another look around, and saw more rounded-ear soldiers mixed in the fray of the grounds.

"Ike! You're back!"

A man separated from the throng of soldiers and ran happily to their side. He smiled wide, running his hand through a mess of flaming red hair.

"You too, Roy." Ike plopped to the ground and laced his horse's reigns through the new comer's fingers, "put him away for me, won't you?"

"What? Hey no! You put your own stuff away!"

But Ike already fused himself with the crowd, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder before his long cape swept out of sight. The red-head sighed and stared wistfully at his partner's black stallion, which gleamed at him with the same disinterest as his master. He muttered something in a language Link did not understand.

"He's a pain, isn't he?" Link chided and the man, Roy, looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you the one who the captain was talking about?"

"I don't know, what did he say?"

"He said that some guy handled all the gerudo that showed up in town."

Link smiled. "Well, I didn't handle _all _the gerudo, the soldiers helped a little bit."

Roy laughed. "Well, I'm glad you decided to come. From what I hear, these gerudos are pretty tough. We'll need all the help we can get."

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh! You should go sign in over there!" Roy pointed to a makeshift booth nearby, "do you want me to take your horse to the stables too? Since I'll already have to go there…"

"Sure," Link slid off and ran the back of his hand over Epona's nose, "now you behave. I'll be back for you, later."

Epona shook her white mane submissively and let Roy cart her off. Link stepped up to the booth. A soldier sat behind the table, with parchment skewed all over. He looked up, and his eyes stretched a little, curiously scanning over Link's attire. Used to the gesture, Link held out his hand for the pen.

"Is this where we sign up?"

"Uh—yes," the soldier fumbled, handing him a sheet of paper, "just print your first and last name."

_Last name? _Link stared at the slot blankly, he never needed a surname before. With few quick twists of his wrists he neatly etched _Talon_ into the parchment.

"Thank you," the soldier took the list back and threw his arm out to the right, "you'll be assigned to a garrison shortly, for now, just wait over there. You can join a skirmish if you'd like."

"Thanks." Link walked awkwardly through the mass of bodies and settled down next to the fountain. A few soldiers laughed and carried on some type of hilarious conversation. One burly man gulped a sturdy cup of water down his throat.

"But seriously. This place really is going downhill. I mean, why the hell are we attracting so many humans into Hyrule? They're one of the weakest races this world has to offer. They aren't very adept at magic, and their senses are relatively dull."

"They're good with machinery though," another man spoke up, "after all, all of our technological advances have been thanks to human countries like Holodrum and Lybranna."

"Bah. Who needs technology when you can do magic? Besides, it's obvious which race the goddesses favor."

"Well, even if Hylians are closer to the goddesses, it doesn't mean we can't cooperate with other races. The humans seem happy to help us fight."

The burly man scowled. "That's only because the Princess is marrying one of them. Seriously a bad mistake. I don't know what she sees in them."

"I agree," a third soldier chimed in, "we shouldn't be mixing pure blooded hylians with other tribes. Pretty soon, there won't be any of us left if we keep it up."

"Yeah, if they weren't so bad at spellcasting I would think that Altea Prince fed her some kind of potion."

"Well, she's certainly on something. I mean, if she's supposed to be so wise then why is she throwing away her life to the dogs?"

"That's what happens when the most powerful country in the world is ruled by a woman."

The two men threw their heads back in another roaring fit of laughter. Link rose angrily to his feet. "Shut up."

The two men ceased their jest and fixed wide eyes and raised eyebrows on Link's brooding face. The burly man frowned, tightening massive fingers around the bronze hilt of a sword hanging expectantly at his side.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Link warned darkly, "she's a kind soul, and she's good at what she does. An ignorant bastard like you doesn't have the right to question any decision she makes."

"Seems to me you're the ignorant one pal," the man growled back, "a peasant like you doesn't have the right to speak to a wealthy man like myself."

"Well if you're so rich how come you've never bought yourself some dignity?"

"Pah. You're going to talk to me about dignity wearing _that _get up? What's under the hat? Pixie dust?"

"I'd keep my disgusting comments to myself if I were you. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you slander your own Princess's name like that, you have no idea what she's sacrificed on your behalf."

The man's sword sprang into his cumbersome fingers, reaching towards Link's chest. "Well, why don't you go sit somewhere else then?" he bellowed, "It's a free country."

"No thanks to you." Link grumbled darkly and the man had no idea how much he meant it. The man's expression twisted into a sour scowl.

"I come from a long history of Knights boy, you don't know who you're challenging."

"Challenging?" Link almost laughed, his sarcasm surfacing. It had been awhile since he got the chance to exchange witty banter with an opponent, "I don't really think I can call what I'm up against a….challenge."

The third soldier who stood in accordance with the burly one drew his sword as well. He matched his stance with his partner while the second retreated back a few paces.

"You won't be so tough when you're outnumbered!" he cried threateningly.

"Yeah!" the burly man echoed, "time to teach you some manners kid."

"Oh no! Two on one fight?" Link looked into each pair of blazing eyes in turn, "not that! You guys are so scary. Makes tangling with an entire clan of Moblins look like a tea party!"

"Shut your trap brat! Let your blade do the talking!"

Link crossed his arms. "Sure, but I have to warn you, it's pretty loquacious."

With a scream of frustration, the smaller soldier dashed forward. Link glanced up as his body took flight into the air and kept his arms folded nonchalantly until the last possible second. Then, as his opponent drew close enough, his hands flickered speedily to the hilt of his sword and the blade cut across the man's helmet sharply, denting the metal. The soldier groaned as the blunt end of Link's weapon smashed into his skull and fell in a dormant heap of armor.

Link's lips stretched into a crooked, toothless grin. "One down," he flipped the blade in his hand tauntingly and turned the glint of mockery in his eyes to the burly soldier who remained, "I made up that move myself. I call it, the 'Mortal Draw.' Wanna try a different strategy from your friend?"

The burly soldier snorted and brandished his weapon. He advanced in a sequence of heavy footsteps and swung the giant sword over Link's head. He nimbly ducked and rolled adept around his large feet and jabbed the hilt into the pressure point above his shoulder as he leapt to his feet. The later fell just as neatly as the first and Link sheathed his sword triumphantly. He smiled at the other soldier, who returned the gesture with a mixed expression of horror and adoration.

"That one's called the 'Back Slice.'" Link explained, "They'll be out for a few minutes. Hopefully they'll wake up with some respect."

A loud horn blared thickly through the clamor of self-contained battle and a thousand set of heads turned to the source. Another brigade of soldiers marched into the square, long red capes fanning behind their wake and each carried a sturdy staff topped with an unfurling banner, waving in a mighty array of colors. The throng shuffled along to get closer to the grand spectacle. Link darted between backs and shoulders quickly and made his way to the front. The horn continued to blow, drowning the whispers that rippled through the congregation and a drum line proceeded behind the soldiers, rapping out a noble beat.

"Form ranks!" a disembodied voice hollered hoarsely and the clan of soldiers instantaneously snapped into tight rows. Link cried out as two sets of shoulders pushed him back into the array, and he looked about perplexed. The same faces that once smiled and frowned in concentration through the mock fights now glazed over with the uncannily identical hard and stony expression.

"Ah-ten-TION!"

The soldiers snapped in response to the command again. This time, they moved their right hands to sit stiffly above their eyebrows in a taught salute. Link swallowed bashfully. Now he really stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Announcing Her Majesty, Princess Zelda—daughter and guardian of Hyrule! And Prince Marth, son of our friend, Altea!"

No one moved. Link held his breath. Would she really be here? He watched the parade ascend a twin flight of stairs to a raised stage in the north part of the square. His eyes scanned the scene for any sign of a light pink dress amidst the display of armor and tunics. The soldiers set their flags fixedly at their sides and parted. Link flushed and his stomach screamed as it knotted around itself. There she stood, radiantly and awe-inspiring. Her presence appeared to Link dreamlike, as if seeing the ghost of someone long since passed. But his memories did not fail him, her cheeks still flushed with faint traces of breath-taking life, and she held her head up proudly. Decorum and brilliance outlined in every light in her eyes, highlighting her meek yet consummate smile. He dug his boots into the ground. It took all the iron locks he could fit on his desire to run through the crowd and embrace her, but he could not stop himself from calculating how he could speak with her, even if it was for just a short while.

"Welcome, my friends," she spoke with self-confidence and majesty, "I am both grateful, and proud of your hardy support and immediate response to this crisis we now face. As you know, you have been called here because our way of life has been threatened. The Gerudo tribe in the desert has declared war on our beautiful country, but my spirits are not dampened. You are the guardians of peace, and I have absolute confidence that your power, wisdom, and courage will see us safely through these dark times. I thank you…as do your families and loved ones. Together, we will combat despair and overcome our adversity. Do not forget who you are and what you are fighting for."

"Our first battle will come all too quickly. I trust your captains and generals to prepare all of you for the skills you need to fulfill this heavy task appointed to you. But I know you will succeed. With that said, all of you shall reside within the castle grounds and we accommodate you appropriately. I know it does not make up for the fact that you cannot reside within the comforts of your own homes, but this is the least I can do. I invite all of you to a feast within my home, and hopefully you will all get a good night's rest to prepare you for tomorrow's training. Good luck and remember and may the goddesses be with you."

Princess Zelda bowed and swept away with her guard as suddenly as she came. Link gasped and tried to push his way through the mass to stop her from leaving. But the stubborn soldiers did not break their ranks and some even pushed back on him angrily. He watched helplessly as the Princess faded from his sight, once again cloaked safely in the huddle of knights. The soldiers turned sharply to the right, and began to march on cue from the same commanding voice.

"Right face! All troops—move out!"

The throng pushed Link forward, leaving him no choice but to walk solemnly beside them, like a lone leaf tumbling downstream in the river's powerful current.


	5. Chapter 5: Wherever there is a Meeting

Chapter Five: Wherever There is a Meeting

Link couldn't taste his food. The events passed left a surreal buzz fluttering around in his skull. His hands felt numb again and he went through the motions of eating, so as to better blend in with the light hearted demeanor emitting from the nameless faces around him. Quiet laughter and communion danced through the spacious dining hall. Hopeful rays of sunlight waved through the tall windows parading around the room, settled happily between sentry-like marble pillars. He'd never seen this part of the castle before, despite the humble noise, a serene presence drifted silently through the air, as if to whisper the rich history and splendor of the place, secrets which the walls could not tell.

Link sipped his drink, but he couldn't tell what it was—something sweet, probably.

"Excuse me."

He looked up. The red-headed Altean from the training grounds smiled down at him, thin strips of blush tagging his cheeks. "I was wondering if I could sit next to you, you're the only face I recognize."

He stared at him, his eyes cool and even. None of the soldiers already seated around him had asked his permission if they could do so, why would he feel the need to? Unless, other Hylians had treated him like the two in the square, then he could see a reason behind the hesitancy. Link snorted quickly. Thinking about their conversation made him angry; it felt good to teach them a lesson.

"Or….if you'd rather be alone….I understand."

"Huh?" Link blinked, he had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts; he forgot the man was still there. _I've gotta stop doing that. _"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something that got me distracted. You can sit if you want, you don't have to ask."

"Oh. Okay," his face brightened, he reminded Link of a child, "thanks."

"Sure. It's Roy, right?"

"Yeah. And you're…..uh…sorry, I don't remember your name."

Link smiled. "I don't think I told it to you. I'm Link."

"Right. Got it. So, how long have you been a swordsman?"

Link set his cup down on the table softly. Time was such a relative thing to him now. Days and months and years all seemed the same. He couldn't even remember how old he was supposed to be now.

"Oh…a long time," he managed, "ever since I can remember."

Hearing it aloud in his own head rang the truth hitching on that sentence like the shattering tintinnabulation of oversized church bells. All the days he spent growing up in the forest before a ball of light came fluttering through his window seemed like recollections of a story someone had told him in a very distant past.

Roy laughed. "It seems like that hu? They always get us when we're little. My parents signed me up for the royal guard as soon as I could tell the difference from the sharp end of the blade from the dull one. Dad said it would be a great opportunity for me."

Link stared at the man beside him with a sudden interest. "You're in the royal guard? For Altea?"

"Yep. I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting here then. Well, Prince Marth doesn't like to be suffocated much. He sends Ike and me away so often. But I don't mind now, I mean we're in a room full of soldiers."

"Prince Marth," Link repeated carefully, letting his tongue and lips fully adapt to the name, "so that's his name. He's—going to marry—Princess Zelda then?"

"Oh yes, he never stops talking about her. But, it's understandable. I mean, look at her-" Roy leaned his body around Link to stare down the length of the table. Link turned slightly with some trepidation. He saw her profile so far away from him, smiling politely with a regal looking man sitting so close to her.

"She's beautiful," Roy continued and Link suddenly wanted to leave, "and so remarkably mature and sharp. She's perfect for the job she does."

Link analyzed the Altean Prince. His features were soft and slender. His chin rested on his fist as his body leaned toward the princess. Acute intelligence lined the patterns in his dark eyes and he gestured fluidly as he spoke, every movement planned with intent, and executed with the grace of a soaring hawk gliding between glints of sunlight. Even his clothes tailored to his thin body with the utmost deliberation. This man left nothing to hap-hazardous chance. He matched suitably with the princess, no wonder she had chosen him. Or had she?

"Hey, how did this…come about?"

Roy swallowed the large portion of food he just ingested. "How did what come about?"

"That," Link pointed conspicuously down the table, "I mean, how did they decide that they were going to marry? It wasn't an arranged marriage was it?"

Roy raised a curious eyebrow. "You…don't listen to gossip do you?"

"I'm from the country; we don't get a lot of news out there."

"Oh. Well, I guess yes….and no. You see, eligible royal bachelorettes don't stay single for very long. Especially not one who commands the post prosperous kingdom in the mainland. Lots of people stared traveling here, all trying to push their sons on the Princess. My prince was one of them. She refused him several times, just like she did the rest, but he's a pretty patient man. I guess she warmed up to him, and decided he would be best to rule with her."

He let that stew in his brain for a moment. Pitting what he knew of her personality with anything Roy might have left unsaid, or perhaps he did not detect. Another question sprang to his tongue.

"What's your Prince like? I mean, since you're in his guard you must know him pretty well."

"Oh, yeah," Roy beamed again, "most people think he's quiet and serious, but once you get to know him, he's actually viciously sarcastic. But he's a good man. Sometimes he loses his head when those he loves are placed in jeopardy, but you can bet they'll be safe as long as he's alive."

"I see," Link mumbled. _Well, hopefully she's happy. _

"Hey," Roy nudged him with his elbow, "are you going to finish that? You haven't touched it this entire time."

Link slid the plate away from him. "You can have it."

Mere seconds later, his plate returned in front of him, dry and entirely empty, save for a few crumbs scattered across the surface, like remnants of rubble littering a demolition site.

Night took the sun's burning rays by surprise. The moon crept up in the sky inconspicuously, as a predator creeps wordlessly through tall grass, eyeing its prey from above intently, waiting. The darkness dragged the light by the throat, pulling it below the mountains. The denizens below shut themselves up behind locked doors and prepared to drift away in ships only dreams could build. Link marveled at how quickly the day had passed. A few hours ago, he was packing his bags and kissing his wife goodbye.

_Malon._

It was the first time his thoughts carried to her since he arrived at the castle. He frowned as guilt poured into him from a drunken hand. He couldn't let himself forget his place, and the life to which he now belonged. But every time her face surfaced from the crowd, he felt as if he was traveling back and forward through time all over again, the faint singing of the ocarina whistling in his ears, and his hands clinging to the hilt of that sword for dear life. He shook his head vigorously. He had made up his mind of what he wanted, and achieved it. He had decided already that he was happy and he needed nothing else.

He untangled himself from the blankets of the bed he'd been lying in, and grabbed a handful of the paper that sat on the desk at the end of his bed. He fumbled for the bottle of ink, and knocked it over, sending the bottle rattling to the floor. Link stole an alarmed glance at his roommate sleeping in the bed next to his. The man yawned loudly, but did not wake. Link exhaled and picked up the bottle, unscrewing the cap.

Dear Malon,

The first day has already gone by so fast. I met a few of the soldiers, most of them are jerks, but the forieh Alteans are pretty civil. We had a big banquet, I've never seen so much food. But how are you? Is Indgo still giving everybody a hard time? Sorry I'm not there to help you straighten him out, I'm sure Talon is tying your hands up too. You aren't still traveling to town alone are you? Even though things have been pretty quiet for awhile doesn't mean they'll stay that way. I know you think I'm being paranoid but just listen to me for once. I don't want anything to happen while I'm away. Be safe. I love you.

Link

Link pulled the pen away from the paper. It was a pretty sad letter, and he knew he would hear it from Malon once he got her reply, but that was about all he could manage tonight. After all, not much more than that had transpired. He folded the letter carefully and stuck it in the pockets he kept attached to the belt lying on the floor. He squinted. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, maybe a walk around the castle grounds would be good. He threw his tunic over his head and dressed quickly.

The night brought a chill wind with it. It nipped at his nose as soon as he stepped foot outside. But he wanted to keep going. He couldn't take being cooped up inside for very long. His boots shuffled through the dirt hap-hazardously, stepping in front of each other simply out of habit. The moon leered above him brightly, and Link diverted his eyes away from it. A pair of glowing red eyes and white smiling teeth always cropped up in the moon's glowing surface whenever he stared at it for too long. He was beginning to wonder how much trauma one person could handle before they completely lost their minds. Link was sure he was due for his breaking point sometime soon.

He stopped walking and gaped at the place to where his feet led him. A large archway barrowing the moon's frigid glare curved over his head. Long, snake-like shadows slinked along a small enclosing of green grass and brightly faded flowers. His gaze followed the path of the shadows, up to a slightly raised slab. A vast window allowed him to stare into a ghostly hallway of the castle. A figure flickered behind the glass. The phantom of a muscled man bowed lowly to the carpet, he kept his red eyes to the floor submissively. He heard something, the red eyes whipping quickly to the outside. Those irises burned passionately with a savage rage, dark lips curved up into a wicked smile, and Link's ears cringed as a terrifying, inebriated laugh ripped through his memories like boiling acid. Link shut his eyes, and when they opened once more the phantom no longer stared at him through the window. The laugh chuckled silently on the wind, dissolving into the black corners of his mind.

Link fell to his knees in the soft grass. What was he thinking? He couldn't be here. He _shouldn't _be here. No resilience of will would protect him against his memories in this place.

"Are you all right?"

Link's head snapped up. His reflexes brought him to his feet and he reached for his sword but realized he had left it back in the room. A shadow moved beneath the archway, a head tilting to the side. Link didn't answer, his heart thumped in his chest too loudly, he couldn't think. The shadow drew closer, a face unfolding as the moon wiped its fingers across a gentle set of deep sapphire eyes.

_No…how can she be here?_

Princess Zelda drifted gracefully into the clearing, but she did not come close to him. Her eyes fell over his green cap, the green tunic and brown, dirty and worn boots. She pulled her gaze back to his face. His rapt ocean colored eyes appraised her austerely, his mouth and chin hardened with the coming of adulthood. His hands, she also noticed, stronger than when she had seen him last. The two stared at each other as the world turned on without them, each lost in their own splintered recollections and dreams of the past.

Zelda forced herself to smile first. "You really…_do _exist," she whispered.

Link felt his eyebrows climb up his forehead, his eyes widening frighteningly.

"Still as talkative as ever," she continued, nervous now that he hadn't said anything, "you never did say anything unless you had to, that's why, I always thought—you were an exceptional listener. " She studied his dumfounded expression, a twinge of pain pinching the back of her neck. "You probably don't remember me….I just—"

"No!"

Zelda stopped, surprised by how loudly his voice rang off the walls.

"No! NO!" he screamed, "no you don't remember me! How could you—I—Of course I remember who you are!"

Zelda smiled, genuinely this time. "I'm so glad. I thought that, when I sent you back….your memories would be…"

"What?" Link took a step forward and almost fell, "you…..remember….sending me back?"

Zelda walked over to the slab as calmly as she could and sat, her dress fanning out before her. She patted a dainty hand next to her. "You should sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Link did as he was told and her smell, so close, almost caused him to faint. He knew he would wake up at any second. This couldn't be real.

"When you came back, the first time…or, whatever time it was, when you we were still little….I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Do you remember?"

Link nodded robotically. She had smiled at him so vibrantly and held out her precious treasure in her small hands. _I want you to have this. Though we only just met, I feel like I've known you forever. You should play this song, it reminds me of us. _

"At the time, I didn't fully understand why. But now I do. Once you left, I started having dreams, though I could feel they were much, much, more. Everything started to come back to me then. When we met, and I told you about my dream, and you promised to help me gather the spiritual stones. I saw it—no, I _lived _through it all again. When the Master sword carried you away, the doors to the Sacred Realm closed on me and I thought I was never going to see you again. But I did, seven years later….and that—brought hope back to me."

"I know what happened," Link assured her, "I've spent the last twelve years replaying it over and over again."

Zelda looked to him sadly. "What…happened to you…after you left?"

Link hesitated. "I got caught up in another world. There's some kind of gate between Hyrule and that one….I wasn't able to find the way back until recently."

Zelda frowned and rung her hands nervously together. She would not say anything more. Link traced his finger in the dirt to distract himself, and replied without looking up.

"What happened….to you? How were you able to stop…" he let it trail off.

Zelda took a deep breath. "I told Impa what you had said, and of course she believed me, but convincing my father was a different story. Impa persuaded some guards to watch my father and Gan—him closely. Well, he attacked as you said, and we were prepared. Eventually he was arrested and banished to another world."

"How did you do that? The sages wouldn't be—"

"We've always had sages. The reason why you had to look for them after those seven years is because Gan—non, obliterated all of them and most of their bloodline. The power had to be reborn in others, but without your help it couldn't awaken within them, because of all the dark power blocking the call from the Sacred Realm."

"Makes sense, so…the Triforce is safe then?"

Zelda's forehead crinkled and Link turned to her when she did not answer.

"It's not?" He probed.

"Well…..it's not whole. You still have the mark, don't you?"

Link slid the glove off his left hand and held it up. Zelda followed suit. Their hands were inches apart and a bright glow suddenly sprouted from each. The triangle on the lower left gleamed brightly on Link's hand. He stared at it mystified.

"You brought the Triforce of Courage into this timeline when you came back. My theory is: that caused two Triforce of Courage pieces to exist at the same time. To correct the paradox, the Triforce split into three pieces again, passing through the Sacred Realm to give the Courage piece to you. The Wisdom piece found me again as well."

Link's breath caught in his throat. "But that means--!"

"Yes, Ganondorf received the Triforce of Power, and killed one of the sages, but they were able to imprison him before he could do anymore damage."

Link swallowed. "But the Gerudo don't know any of this."

Zelda couldn't help but to smile. He put connections together so quickly. "No, they don't. My father wanted to keep it a secret, because then we would have to explain about what we had been through, and no one would have believed us."

"We're the only ones who remember?"

"I believe so. I ask Impa about it all the time, but she doesn't recall the time she spent as the Shadow Sage." Zelda chuckled, "she doesn't remember who Sheik is either."

A calm smile ran smooth as water over Link's lips. "I remember who Sheik is."

Zelda's eyes filled with the same beaming light and the two clasped gazes as a moment ticked by awkwardly in the night's silence. Link opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. All these years he rehearsed over and over again what he would say if he ever met her again. Now she sat so close to him, he could touch her with the slightest movement, and try as he might, he could not get himself to recite the lines. Perhaps it was better if he didn't say anything; he didn't want to imagine the weight of the repercussions. The wedding band hidden beneath his right glove started to singe his finger.

_What a terrible person I am._

"What is it?" Zelda noticed the abrupt change in his expression. The affable smile of two seconds ago faded, and an exhausted frown took its place. Link contemplated his answer and didn't like any of the responses coming to him. They all sounded too complicated, surely there was an easier way to summarize twelve years worth of thoughts and feelings.

"It's just…" Link pushed the words out of his mouth with effort, "I just—some things haven't changed and others have changed so much. I should be used to it by now but somehow I still can't keep up. When I came back here, I knew I couldn't stay here to help, because if I did, then everything would have just turned out the same."

"It wasn't your job anymore," Zelda interjected, "you had finished it already and now it was time for you to live your life the way you wanted."

He laughed. "I don't think that's possible for me….because I don't really know what I want."

Zelda frowned. "Are you…unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy." Link replied and he meant it. After all, he had found a family for the first time since he lost the one in the Kokiri forest. When he met the deep concern rippling in the princess's radiantly blue eyes an answer fell from his lips before he could stop it.

"I'm not unhappy….just incomplete."

That's it, his heart confirmed it for him. Twelve years worth of emotional highs and lows all tied up in one word. He loved his life at the ranch, he did feel happy there, but without the foundation to his life it could not stand completely erect. He knew exactly what he wanted, but maybe he wanted too much. Who was the last person who had the best of both worlds anyway? An odd expression came over Zelda. It reminded Link of that same look that came into her eyes when she placed her hands over his, the Ocarina of Time cuddled safely between their palms.

"Link," she breathed and the chime of his name in her voice fit that missing piece in his heart, "I…"

"It's okay," Link stopped her, "we've both led very different lives now. That isn't going to change."

He got to his feet and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Zelda gasped involuntarily, "you're not…_leaving_ are you?"

"I've got to get to bed," he answered gravely, "I'm a soldier now, and tomorrow is going to be grueling."

"But—This—I won't be able to see you again like this! That's why I came here tonight. I knew you would come back to this place eventually…you always…did…"

"You're right. I did come back, because Hyrule is threatened again. But now, we have to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Zelda stood, "wait, now? But it's over! The Master Sword sleeps, the Triforce is protected, Ganondorf is no more and you never got locked up in the Sacred Realm. Everything is fine! You shouldn't have to leave…again…"

Link turned to her. "Everything isn't fine. Did you forget the Gerudo are planning to slaughter us? The Triforce is split in three parts again and the bad guys have the strongest piece and…..Zelda… _you're getting married! I'm married already!"_

Zelda's arms fell limply to her sides. The color in her eyes drained, leaving behind a thin layer of foggy ice. Her fair skin looked like marble under the moonlight, transforming the princess into a ghostly statue. When her voice came again, it cracked under the weight of shock.

"Y—You're—You—You're already…._married_?"

Link couldn't look at her. Staring at her painfully twisted features mirrored his own too much and he never hated himself as much as he did right now. But it needed to be said, he could feel his will slipping, and the situation was becoming dangerous.

"Yes," he said again through clenched teeth, "I am."

He expected the princess to leave, or stare solemnly at the ground, but he jumped when her voice screamed at him, shrill and on the brink of tears.

"How could you _do _that!? Is that what you've been up to all this time? I waited for you! I waited as long as I could and you—I thought—"

"What are you talking about?" Link cut her off, his eyes flashing darkly, "Zelda, you and everyone else I've known have been as good as dead to me! How was I supposed to know that you would remember me when everyone else didn't!? And it wasn't like I could just waltz in here to find out!"

"You should have known _I_ wouldn't forget you. I knew you even before I met you! Maybe even before you left the forest I knew you! We'd been through too much for it to be erased forever. You and I have always been fated to meet and—"

"_THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME BACK!?"_

Zelda stopped. Tears wavered on the brim of Link's eyelids, his face flushed with anger. She braced herself as he stepped slowly toward her, painful questions he kept at bay for all this time now boiling to the surface.

"I told you I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with _you, _Zelda. That's all I ever really wanted since the first day I met you. I rushed to get those stones for you so I could see you smile, I was glad you thought I was someone important, and I was glad I could be a part of your life, of your effort to protect those you loved. I searched for you after those seven years for the same reason. But none of it mattered. You sent me back anyway. Why?"

Zelda paused and Link wrenched his teeth together. "_Why!?"_

"I wanted to help you!" Zelda protested, her voice squeaking, "Link, I took seven years of your life away! It was my fault! I was so young, I didn't know the consequences….I saw those doors close on you in a dream and I cannot explain to you the guilt I carried around all those terrible seven years. Maybe Sheik was more than a disguise to escape Ganon…..I was afraid to meet you again. I didn't know if you would be able to forgive me, but you did. It wasn't fair, I had to put it right somehow."

Link sighed, his anger flooding out of him, but his voice still cut with edges of frustration. "Zelda, it doesn't matter if you took seven, nine, or twenty years out of my life, I would gladly give them for you. It was a shock coming back, I was scared and thought I was all alone….but when I finally found you in the Temple of Time I knew it was all worth it. Nothing mattered to me anymore except that now, I was with you again," he laughed, "and when Ganondorf took you right from out of my hands, boy, I don't think I've ever been so pissed in my life….but when it was all over…I hoped I would stay with you, and rebuild Hyrule and then…."

"I'm so sorry," Zelda sniffled, "I thought it would be good for you…but now, I'm such an idiot. I've only put you through more pain…oh, what can we do?"

Link exhaled evenly, leaving his voice weary. "Maybe this time—we should just let things be. Because whenever we try to change it, things start to get really ugly."

"Is that…what you want?"

"Zelda—please."

Zelda's shoulders dropped. She kept one trembling hand at her throat; the ground took hold of her eyes.

"I see…but—I—"

Link forced some light into his face. "We'll meet again," he tried for cheery, "after all, it's like you said, we're destined to."

The princess nodded gravely but she did not meet his eyes. Her frail lips trembled and Link stepped forward to comfort her but decided against it. To touch her now would undo everything; he knew his limits well, and he hung now by his last thread. He could not allow himself to take any more risks; so much would burn at the stake.

He left her there, feathered by the moonlight falling upon her. He did take one last look however, soaking up her presence painted against the night, savoring the moment. Perhaps he could finally lay her to rest now, she remembered him. His deeds lived on in memories not his own, and they belonged to someone he cherished. He would need to count on that, and let it suffice.

Zelda watched the Hero's back submerge into the shadows hanging underneath the frigid stones of the archway. She memorized the way the green cap traced a lone finger along his strong shoulders in the breeze. She marveled at how much he'd grown since that day he came tumbling back into her life, dropping from the back of a small horse. He stood before her a little disheveled breathing in large gulps.

"_Princess Zelda! You're still here! I'm so glad."_

Initially he'd impressed her with the maturity outlined in all his movements. His eyes danced vibrantly but with poise of an older soul. Guilt oddly struck her when she noticed that age behind his young face and only now did she know why. It was her fault his body and soul would never live together in harmony. Still, he wanted to be with her. What would have passed if she had not sent him back? She would never know. Her body sank to the ground, tears racking a fit against her ribs.

_I'm such an idiot, I never learn. I'm such an idiot._

"…_Impa? Impa what happens…if you meet someone you shouldn't have?"_

Zelda closed her eyes. A memory strummed a melancholy melody in the still night.

"_Do you think there are people like that? People that it would have been better…if you'd never known them at all?"_

She was fourteen when she'd asked that question. It was right about that time she realized her dreams were taking her to a past that only existed in the echoes of time. The Sheikah's red eyes appraised her warily, but she didn't pry. Impa never did.

"_I do not think it's a sin to meet anyone. Even if they cause you pain."_

"_He doesn't—I mean, what if you meet them for a short time and then they leave you suddenly when you didn't want them to go? But—you didn't know them long enough to feel that way…."_

Impa squat to her eye level as she always did whenever it came time to relay a profound piece of advice.

" '_A meeting is God's doing, parting is what humans do themselves.' You know, a traveler once told me, 'Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow, how long that parting lasts however, is up to you.'"_

"_We'll meet again, after all, it's like you said, we're destined to."_

But are we also destined to part?

One last, bitter sob shuddered through her. Tonight would be the last she would condone crying for him. Tomorrow would come all too soon and as the ruler of Hyrule, she would need to move forward. Despite everything he told her, he still picked another. He said he was happy, and that would have to be enough. She would need to count on that, and let it suffice.


	6. Chapter Six: The Split

Chapter Six: The Split

Impa arrived promptly the next morning, as she always did. She rapped on the bedroom door lightly, same as usual, though the need lacked. Princess Zelda did not sleep a wink that night and already stood by her mirror fully dressed, as she (on good days) most often did. Zelda could always rely on Impa's steadfast personality. The Sheikiah was a woman of routine, and never deviated from her well-acquainted habits. At least one factor in her jigsaw of a life would keep constant. She liked that about her nursemaid and though it was quite easy, it amused her whenever she could predict her reactions exactly.

For instance, Zelda would chime a polite, "Come in," and Impa would open the door with regal grace, smile warmly and supply some witty comment on the weather, or remark how readily the princess responded to the dawn of a new day.

She did just that.

"Good morning, my lady, it's a beautiful morning outside. Too bad we can't go swimming. Oh, you're already dressed. They'll all be waiting for you in the throne room in a few minutes."

"Yes I know, that's why I thought I'd get there before them. Give them a little bit of a surprise. The captain will want me to approve his battle strategies."

Impa smiled as warmly as Zelda expected. "Are you sure you don't know what he's going to say already?"

"If I did I wouldn't bother to meet with him. I'd just stamp a big red mark on his papers and wish him luck."

Truthfully, though her captain was quite predictable himself, she wanted to know the specifics of the war plans, especially, if she wanted to join them. But she had no intention of letting anyone catch onto that. Prince Marth already guaranteed her that he would participate in the upcoming battles, so that meant one down as to who would notice her absence from the castle. The second would be the guards stationed to protect her while the other soldiers went out to fight, and they could be fooled easily enough, by the time they would notice she no longer lay asleep in her bedroom she'd be long gone. The third obstacle was Impa, but given her nature, she would of course step forward to aid in the fray.

Just as before, Prince Marth and his two loyal swordsmen greeted the princess with jovial smiles. The soldiers saluted stiffly, sharing the same stony frowns. In a dignified flutter, Zelda lowered herself to her throne and placed her hands daintily atop the long table which now stretched before her. The gentlemen took their seats and systematically, the Captain and Marth flanked her left and right respectively. Zelda's eyes traced the length of the table and spotted an empty seat at the end.

"Are we missing someone?" she asked turning to her captain.

"He should be coming shortly. Forgive me for not asking your permission first my lady, but I believe it to be important for our guest to be with us this morning."

"Who is he?" Marth demanded with an authoritative edge that made Zelda knit her eyebrows slightly together.

"Can't you guess?" Marth's taller bodyguard taunted drearily, "it's who the captain believes to be his ace in the hole."

Marth's careful mouth pulled into a frown. "The blonde swordsman from the market?"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat. What had they done? Was he really on his way here? She couldn't see him again now, it was too early. Didn't they know she spent the entire night resolving herself to live into her old age without ever coming across him again? But now here he would come, only to taunt her with blank pledges of devotion. She scowled in the utmost disapproval.

"Captain," a sheet of hot chastisement cloaked her tone, "you cannot invite random commoners to private war counsels."

"Please! My lady, let me explain," the captain urged rather desperately, "the man has the most exceptional techniques in combat I have ever seen. Not even my older veterans have mastered a sword so well. In the market, he could have handled that entire gang all on his own….in fact, he practically did. He has experience with the Gerudo, perhaps he can give some helpful insight."

"Captain it is not your place to bring guests into my court! I don't care how talented they are."

"Should I go intercept him, my lady?" Impa offered, already rising from her chair in immediate response to the Princess sudden change in mood.

Zelda hesitated. Of course he would know all about the Gerudo, but nothing more than she wouldn't already know herself. They let Sheik charm them with his melodies for a time, before he escaped and gave them the chance to figure out he would be no use in what they were after. But Zelda knew she wouldn't be able to _tell_ them what she knew. To them, she had never set foot outside the castle grounds, and she needed to keep that secret in order for her future plans to succeed.

She swallowed and pushed her pride and emotions down into the pit of her stomach. If she really just could not escape him then fine. She wouldn't look at him. She'd ignore the humble softness of his voice and the familiar click of his shield against his clothes and equipment as he walked. She could do it.

She made her mental resolve just in time. The large, sentry-like doors groaned as light split them apart. All heads turned and Link timidly looked about the room. He gasped sharply when he took in the daunting spectacle before him. The soldiers greeted him with fixated stares; the kind that would not falter even if he spontaneously burst into flames and rotted right in front of them. The humans handed him mixed expressions. Roy's mouth pealed into a shy, yet mirthful grin. Ike struggled to keep his eyes open, and only partly succeeded, and the Prince expertly folded his hands underneath his chin, his dark irises barrowing vehemently into Link's face. Then of course, Zelda sat placantly at the head of the table. Her expression never wavered from the neutral façade she placed there. She took an interest in the ceiling quite abruptly.

Link felt a line pucker between his eyebrows. Wasn't she going to acknowledge him somehow? He didn't expect her to be thrilled with his appearance, not since he clearly made a point to say good-bye last night, but he didn't deserve to be ignored.

He caught Impa imposing a slightly panicked glance on the princess, who did nothing but shake her head. Bewildered but never suspicious, Impa reclaimed her chair.

Link tried to force the lump out of his throat with a deep swallow, but the effort proved futile. He jumped through the threatening sea of scrutinizing glares one set of eyes at a time. He didn't dare dwell on one pair for too long. He felt dizzy. The tension in the air festered like an infection in an open wound. Would it be better if he just left? Or said something? He wished somebody would say something. Anything.

The Altean Prince answered his silent prayer with a quick hiss through his teeth. Link kept his stare even, ignoring the impulse to scowl at his disapproval.

"This is the swordsman you've told me about?" Marth crossed looks with Ike, "he hardly has enough years to be as skilled as you claim."

Link let his jaw lock tightly. _As far as you know. You're not that much older than me pal._

Yet traditionally, Link kept the more obnoxious comments to himself. Now wasn't the time to provoke any type of dispute, especially not when twenty-odd military officials sat not even an arm's length away from him. Besides, his curiosity gnawed away his nerves ever since he received that letter to report here. He couldn't help but to suspect Zelda as the sender, the idea did appeal to a small part of him. But he could tell from her cold disposition that she would rather be stuck at the bottom of a deep well with no hope of watching the sun climb into the sky ever again than be here.

"What's your name?" Marth asked sharply.

"Link." The hero answered smoothly.

"Link?" the prince repeated and Link stopped a withering groan from escaping. He never understood why everyone felt the need to repeat his name so incredulously.

"Well, Link," Marth continued, "it seems you have some experience fighting the current enemy. The Captain esteems you so much as to desire your input during this meeting. Why not have a seat?"

Link looked to the lonely chair isolated by the end of the table. He made his way to it without complaint, but he did throw a perplexed glance to the princess over his shoulder. She appeared at ease with Marth's casual siege of the meeting, which clashed alarmingly with what he knew of Zelda's attitude toward her noble position. Did she normally delegate to him like this? It didn't fit. Maybe her anger was strong enough to make her forget to care.

"Well then.." the Captain pressed carefully, "shall we begin?"

Zelda pulled her face away from examining the ceiling and nodded simply, then took to scrutinizing the table with a hollow appraisal.

"I have 4,000 garrisons fully armed and prepared my lady. At least, in the traditional sense. These Gerudo seem to operate mysteriously though. I do not think they consent to form ranks and meet us at a front line," the Captain's official base drummed through the room steadily and his attention fell on Link, "am I right to assume this?"

Link straightened—suddenly very nervous. "Uh…yes, the gerudo are usually pretty good at popping in and out of places. They don't have a real structure…mostly they just like to plow through and kill everything…."

Marth chuckled a low laugh, causing the heat in Link's cheeks to rise.

"Oh yes, you're right. Very insightful. I would have never caught on that a savage thieving tribe would work like that. I thought they would much rather prefer to plow through and kill only a few things."

The prince to continued to laugh quietly and Link glanced quickly to Zelda, expecting some type of reaction to her intended's jest. But she stuck to her indifferent act, saying nothing, keeping her eyes still and detatched. Link's fingers formed a fist under the table.

_Fine. Two can play at this game._

"Actually," he spoke louder than necessary with the newfound confidence fueled by his acutely ascending aggravation, "I was saying that the Captain is right to assume what he does. The Gerudo won't charge you on Hyrule Field, in fact they won't adhere to any war conduct at all. As the Prince keenily pointed out, they're a band of thieves. We should expect them to be dishonest and inhumane in everything they do."

Marth leaned forward in his chair. "So what do you suggest we do to combat this?"

"Well, if it was up to me, I would take a small group of specially trained soldiers into their main stronghold and get them where it hurts most. Take their food, their weapons, and take down a few of the leaders along the way."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Marth teased, "only it's not so obvious where this stronghold you speak of is."

Link couldn't stop himself. A silky smile eased over his face, the blue in his eyes mocking. "Sure it is, if you know how to get there, which just so happens that I do. I've been there before. There's a fortress stationed in the desert."

"In the desert?" The Captain exclaimed.

"Yeah," Link affirmed the pleased smile still strong on his face, "it is where they live after all."

"Of course," the Captain agreed and turned egarly to Princess Zelda still distraught with feigning apathy, "my lady, do I have your permission to take a small division into the desert?"

A tight silence contracted before Zelda answered. She regarded the Captain casually and nodded her head with comfortable ease.

"You have my permission, prepare your men well."

"I will my lady!" the Captain responded with his unrelenting enthusiasm. Link wished he would pass some of it around, he stiffened when the Captain's eyes found him again.

"Perhaps now you could teach this division a few of your tricks good sir, I know it would help us be more prepared. Do you still agree?"

"What!?"

The outcry shrieked from the head of the table. Both Prince Marth and Princess Zelda leaped from their seats, surprise shaping the latter's mouth in a delicate little "o" while the other set his jaw in a bitter grimace.

"Captain," Zelda's voice whispered dangerously, "are you telling me that you made some sort of pact with this man?"

The Captain swallowed. "Princess, I did not know it would upset you. I thought it would greatly benefit the soldiers if he shared his talent with them."

"I don't mind really," Link said with slick compliance, "after all why not? It sounds like fun."

The little "o" flattened out into a taught line. Zelda's eyes flickered to Link, trying to carve some type of telepathic message in his brain. Link smirked and hap-hazardously rolled his eyes to the ceiling, not unlike how the princess did before. He didn't glance back to see her indignant reaction; that would just ruin the effect.

"I'd like to be part of this division," Marth chipped in tartly, "I'm not the type to miss out on the _fun."_

He pronounced the last word heavily, glaring viciously in the once named Hero of Time's direction. Link met his ferocity with an unfaltering grin. He already made up his mind that he wasn't going to like this human prince and _he _had made it quite obvious that the feeling was mutual, though Link couldn't imagine why. They'd just met after all.

Zelda pushed her chair back with an abrupt screech as she rose to her feet. "Well then, if that's the plan you should of course get started immediately. This meeting is adjourned."

With an angry and pompous flutter of the ends of her dress, Princess Zelda turned on her heals and sauntered out the nearest exit. Link squeltched. What was she so mad about anyway?

The Captain and his soldiers stood as well, followed by the three humans. Link remained seated until the Prince stopped by his chair. He wore a completely unwarranted sour expression.

"You're hiding something. I can tell." He said thickly.

Link mimicked his condescending laugh. "Oh, can you?"

"Yes—and so can the princess, she doesn't seem to trust you."

Link's stare hardened. "You think so?" he inquired darkly.

"Yes. I don't trust you either."

"That's too bad, and here I thought we could be friends."

Marth cut his eyes, sharpening his already permeate glare to a more lethal point. "Just…who are you anyway?"

Link stood then, drawing himself to his full height. "Trust me, there's a long answer to that question and you wouldn't dare believe it because it's just easier and maybe even safer if you didn't. But, whether you like it or not, the name 'Link' works just fine."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Way-faring-husband-of-mine,_

_Uh-oh. Here it comes._

_You can't really expect to pass off that measly excuse for a paragraph as writing to me do you? Honestly, I've read posters advertising fish longer than that! How can you be living at the castle and have absolutely NOTHING to say? What's it LIKE there!? How big is it? Is it paved in gold or what? Seriously, all I'm asking is for a little embellishment here. It's the least you can do._

_I miss you terribly. So does Dad. I guess he didn't realize how much work you actually got done on your own. Now Ingo complains about you leaving us a man short, but what else can he complain about? Business is doing well. Isn't that funny? How life just goes on despite the warring crisis?_

_By the way….when do you have to go out for your first battle? You better be careful! If those Gerudo sluts do anything to hurt you I'll decapitate them with a pitch fork. Sorry, I know you don't like violent visuals. But I mean it, you absolutely HAVE to come home! Soon! I have a feeling something wonderful is about to happen here, and I want you around when it does. So tell me tell me! I want details this time! Don't be cheap! Stay safe, I love you,_

_Malon_

Link sighed. He knew right when the postman place the letter in his hand that he'd be getting it but at least Malon had held back a bit. He frowned. _She must be really worried about me then. _He decided he would take the time to write her an extensive letter this evening. Right now he doused his face with water pooling in the fountain outside the castle's fencing grounds, taking a break from his sparring matches with those preparing to head into the desert with him. He thought they'd come up with a feasible plan with reasonable risk, and Link felt the faintest sliver of excitement to get started. The division consisted of Prince Marth and his two bodyguards, Impa, The Captain and a few of his choice soldiers and of course, himself. He thought they all took to his lessons well, at least after Link had become more effective at teaching. Never before had anyone asked him to pass on his skills to another, which he had gleaned in a way quite unorthodox from normal swordsmen. Unlike them he didn't have a proper teacher, he learned simply by trial and error, with more emphases on the errors. He mostly attributed the fact that even survived all those fatal adventures to some intangible and enormously generous bit of luck. But once he got the hang of it, he found he rather enjoyed teaching.

The admiration, strict attention, and astounded comments from most of his students added a huge bonus to his ego and talk began to circulate about him. Perhaps some of it would reach the ears of the princess. He wondered how she felt about his rapidly growing fame, maybe it would make her jealous. Link grinned mischievously to himself, relishing in what he felt as an appropriate payback for Zelda's behavior in the war council.

"What are you smiling so smugly about?" asked a friendly voice from behind, and when Link looked up, Roy sauntered in front of him and perched his body on the tip of the fountain's basin.

"Oh—nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"Does it have anything to do with all the attention you're getting?"

Link arched an eyebrow in mock disbelief. "What attention? People have been talking about me?"

Roy laughed calmly. "Just a bit, and the rumors get wilder as you go down the list. I heard just yesterday that somebody thought you might have been a hylian knight all along, but did something to insult the Princess and she banished you for a time."

Link's smile faltered. "Well, that's not very nice. I'm pretty sure I haven't committed any crimes against Princess Zelda—and I never belonged to the Hylian Knights."

"Still, you're quite skilled," Roy pressed, "and you do seem to know a lot of people. I was really surprised you were able to convince the Goron Patriarch to give us those bomb flowers. It makes a man wonder where you did learn all this stuff."

"Trail and error mostly," Link replied discreetly, "there was a time in my life where I had to learn, otherwise—I wouldn't have survived."

"I see," Roy replied and Link let his tense muscles relax. The way the redheaded soldier was gazing into the water at his side made him assume that this slightly prying conversation had finished, but Roy lifted his eyes and studied Link for a time before continuing, "but—there's no doubt that you knew Princess Zelda before all this….am I right?"

Link made eye contact for the first time since they started talking; his stare was level and firm and his countenance made it clear that he was becoming increasingly disturbed by this once causal little chat, and a pang of betrayal pinched him. Out of all the soldiers he had come acquainted with, he rather liked Roy the best. He seemed kind, a bit silly, and easy to talk to, and he felt they had bonded quite well over the last few weeks—since they had taken that sudden journey to Death Mountain together—but now Link was recalculating these assumptions. He had a sinking feeling that Roy was more than curious or sincerely interested in these topics, and as he turned his face away to contemplate an answer, he realized something drastically important.

He watched Prince Marth stalk steadily towards them, his cape wafting in a flourish as the wind past him by. Roy was this man's subject, and his loyalties would quite obviously lie with the human prince. A sneer crawled unwillingly into Link's expression.

"Excuse me," Link muttered to Roy, not really caring that he was being rude, "I just remembered something I have to do."

He walked on, circumventing Marth's heated gaze coolly, and disappeared into the castle stables. Roy smiled weakly at his prince, sweating with some trepidation.

"Well?" Marth demanded hotly, "did he talk to you?"

"Ah…." Roy stood, "he's a very guarded man, my prince. I think he knew what I was up to—" Roy bowed his head to the ground, looking forlorn, "he looked….angry…."

"Perhaps guilty would be a better word. Why else would he be so secretive of his past?"

"Well, maybe there _are _things he's ashamed of, or doesn't like to remember….but—if I may ask—what business is it of ours?"

Marth crossed his arms, pouting. "I don't trust him at all. There's just something uncanny about him. It's like…he's lived through something terribly significant that the rest of us haven't…."

Roy laughed and then quickly tried to stifle himself as Marth's piercing eyes swung to him, "Sorry….but really your highness…who notices things like that? Perhaps you're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

Roy nodded. "Yes. I don't think you like the way he and the Princess look at each other, which I don't blame you for; she is your intended after all."

"Enough, you're not serious about a single thing Roy," Marth retorted, "I just want to know who we're dealing with, for all we know he could be working with the Gerudo and luring us into a trap."

"I don't think he's a traitor. I believe that man would protect Princess Zelda with his life," Roy smiled genuinely, "give the guy a break. He's pretty lonely."

_Dear Malon,_

_I knew I wouldn't satisfy you with that last letter. I'm sorry, it's just been very busy here. We're getting ready for a raid out in the desert. That's where their head quarters lie. But don't worry though, I'm going to be fine. _

_But Indgo thinks I left him a man short hu? Well tell him I trade places with him any day. I hate being away from you and the ranch. I think Epona does too. The food she gets here isn't as fresh as the homemade stuff. Even though everything here isn't paved in gold it's still pretty nice. It's HUGE! I get lost all the time. Haha. But there really isn't much more I can say about that._

_What's up with this "wonderful happening" you're expecting? That's a pretty cryptic phrase coming from you. _

_I met the Prince, he's from Altea, and he's a real ass. _

_I miss you too, one day I'll be home. Take care of yourself okay? Ingo and Talon are big boys now, don't overwork yourself. It's late, I need to get to bed. Hopefully this letter is better. Look! I made it to page two!_

_Love always,_

_Link_

The pen fell heavy on the desk as Link's upper body collapsed on top of it. The day now almost spent weighed on him harder than a brick wall. Every inch of his body throbbed with some type of ache. He hadn't been put through a rigorous workout like the ones he endured now in such a long time. His eyelids gave out and he drifted into a dream.

The darkness lifted, revealing a stage of clear white skies, and a wide girth of a sandy beach. Waves crept peacefully over the shore as birds called to one another overhead, and Link let his head sink in the crystal white sand. Suddenly, the wind kicked up and something beneath him skidded swiftly by, dragging him along. He looked down and noticed a wooden floor under his feet. What happened to the beach? The horizon shrunk rapidly behind him, a boundless sea gobbling up the serenity of the shore line. He heard licking hisses of spray as water shot into the clouds on either side of him. He faced forward and lurched backward. A startled yell escaped his lips but the voice didn't match.

A frightening wooden face gleamed above him, the wide jaw opened widely in a haughty laugh. Link tried to think of something to compare the face with, for he had never seen anything like it. It resembled some sort of cross between lion and dragon, or perhaps neither of those at all. Link's eyes traced down the face to a long neck, which spread out into a hollow basin.

_"It's a boat!" _he exclaimed mentally, but again, this strange voice did not match his own.

_"Wait….."_ the alien thought continued, _"boats don't laugh….."_

The wooden face disappeared and he now looked into a large pair of blue crescent shaped eyes. This face he could ascertain more easily. He stared into the face of a very young, dark skinned girl, blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun atop her head. Her eyebrows furrowed incredulously.

_"You're coming aboard with nothing but that cheap little sword? That's not brave, it's stupid!" _

Once again the wind flew by in a frenzied rush and he had the sudden sensation of falling. Then, just as quickly as he hit ground, or what he thought was ground, he looked up into yet another face…no….he looked down. Yes, defiantly down from someplace very high.

The face was pale, and rounded with the abundant glow of early youth. Giant black eyes gazed up to him in wonder underneath long blonde bangs.

_"So…you're the…Hero of Time…."_

He recognized the voice, it matched perfectly with that strange one from before….

_"They all want me to be like you, you know…wear your clothes, wield your sword…do all the great things that you did. But—I'm not really brave, and I'm not strong. My sister was kidnapped and all I could do was watch…and when I did try to rescue her—I failed. If I can't even do that, how am I supposed to fight off some ancient evil wizard who's been released after thousands of years….?"_

Link studied the boy standing below him more intently. He looked so small compared to his lavish surroundings. Link only now recognized the main entrance hall to Hyrule Castle. Suddenly his lungs froze as another realization hit him. He scanned over the boy's green tunic, the green cap that fitted snugly on his head, and the blue hilt to a sword twice his size held firmly in his left hand.

_"But then again…they say you were just a kid too once…the legends all say you were my age when you went on your adventure…well—" _a heart melting smile swept over the child's face, "_if you can do it—" _he raised the Master Sword triumphantly, "_so can I!"_

Link woke with a start. He searched around the small dark room frantically. Once he asserted everything as normal he bunkered down his breathing.

"What was that?" he spoke into the shadows, "_who _was that?"

The back of his left hand itched painfully, and Link did not sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter Seven: Gerudo Valley

***A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever but I finally got a new chapter! I think from now on I will try to post at least two or three chapters each week, starting this Monday. (Sundays are usually my writing days) So here's on chapter for now and I will post again this Monday!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gerudo Valley

Princess Zelda kept her eyes trained on the moon hovering outside her window. The arms of shadows stretched over the floor of her bedroom, keeping a silent watch. She pulled a light shawl tighter around her shoulders and did her best to keep her teeth from chattering. She had just awoken from a very unpleasant dream, in which she watched her beloved kingdom perish beneath a torrent of heavy waves, rising up angrily from a hungry sea….

She had no idea what it meant, but her past experience with dreams told her to worry about it. She could not be sure whether this was to happen—or—if it'd happened already.

She gazed out into the blue shadows outside, the castle courtyard a mere few feet below her. The white flowers turned their pale faces up to her, beckoning her to visit again. But she would not. She swore to herself to never visit that clearing again. Nothing would come of it, save for more pain and disappointment.

Her thoughts weighed her eyelids down and she turned her face from the soft glow of the window and gazed up to her pillows waiting for her at the head of her bed. She moved toward it out of habit but stopped when a light rap sounded at her door. Confused, the Princess lowered her shawl and opened the door to find Prince Marth gazing at her from the crack.

"Good evening Princess," he smiled pleasantly, "forgive me, your nursemaid had said that you were still up, otherwise I would not have bothered you at such an hour….but—might I come in?"

Zelda appraised him warily. "I don't think it is…appropriate…"

"I won't stay long," he said soothingly and a promise to keep proprietary was outlined in his next smile. Zelda stepped aside and Marth strode in, giving her room a quick look-over before facing her once more.

"As you know….we have that mission tomorrow…"

"Yes," Zelda replied simply, "you have been training for weeks now…"

"We have, I think we should be well prepared."

"I hope so."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Are you concerned?"

"This is a war, I'm most certain I am."

Marth laughed. "There's nothing to fear, we'll all return safely….I'm sure everything will go well."

Zelda nodded but without any real effort. "What is your plan?"

"We're going to cripple the enemy. Once we get to the fort we'll plant explosives inside and set them off."

"Explosives?" Zelda repeated, mustering enough energy into her voice to raise it to a question, "what kind of explosives?"

"Bomb Flowers," Marth clarified with some disdain to Zelda's surprise, "I hear they grow notoriously fast, and are said to be grown by the Goron Tribe in the mountains."

"That's true…so you're going to plant bomb flowers inside the Gerudo Fortress? Won't you be seen?"

"Not if we're stealthy, which is what we're aiming for. We should be able to plant them inside and on the rooftops, then once they're all in place we can ignite them with fire and arrows from a safe distance."

"Sounds like a feasible plan," said Zelda.

Marth crossed his arms sourly. "Yes," he huffed, "that was the brilliant idea of that green swordsman your Captain so favors. He even took a trip to the mountains with Roy and bought seeds from the Gorons. It seems he has a great number of connections."

Zelda bit down on her lip, she wished the conversation hadn't taken this turn. "It seems so."

Marth began to pace, his fluid movements heated. "I really don't like that this supposed farmer has so many secrets. From the way he strategizes and talks you would think he was a war general—His knowledge extends far beyond his years as well—"Marth paused, obviously enduring some inner conflict by the way Zelda saw his features contort, "—Princess—I was wondering—Has this man….ever served under you? As a knight perhaps?"

Zelda looked away. "No," she whispered, "I have…never met him before…."

Marth studied her and as if satisfied with her answer relaxed his shoulders by lowering his arms.

"But," Zelda continued, "you can trust him, Marth. I know that much."

"You know that much? You just said you've never met him—"

"I know. I've learned that I am blessed with a supreme sense to judge character. We'll be safe as long as we follow his lead. If you trust me Marth, then you must trust him."

Marth narrowed his eyes but did not protest, instead, he crossed closer to her, blocking the moon's light.

"You know…I haven't been able to see you lately….I know it is because of what's been going on…but—I wanted to say goodbye before I left tomorrow."

Zelda caught his gaze just as his lips lightly pressed against her forehead. She froze, unable to say anything but Marth saved her from the obligation.

"Sleep well, Princess Zelda."

He left. Zelda sank down to the edge of her bed, her mind ticking on in the silence of the night. Suddenly, she became aware of a faint tune echoing from somewhere very far away. The notes rode on a high and light whistle, though called to her slowly and sadly. She closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint the source of the sound and bit her lip to suppress the urge to open her windows and peer down into the flowered courtyard….for she knew what she would see: the top of a long green cap, with a blue ocarina held gently between two strong, gloved hands. She sighed. Her feet carried her to the window and before she could stop it, her hand pressed against the pane and swung it open, the music now flew to her. She peered over the banister of her balcony and sure enough watched the Hero of Time play on, his eyes closed in a trance like concentration.

Zelda listened, and leaned her cheeks on her arms as she folded them across the railing. She had heard him play many songs, many times. She had taught him most of his favorites herself, but this tune she did not recognize and wondered if he had composed it on his own. The notes began to dissipate, grow weaker as Link's eyes opened slowly and he pulled the oddly-shaped instrument away from his lips and it lay silently in his lap.

The Princess straightened and though she knew he must be aware of her presence by now, Link did not look up. She frowned, the anger she felt in the war counsel bubbled in her stomach. Did he honestly think she would not hear his ocarina from where he sat? So close to her window…in the sacred spot where they always seemed to meet? Of course he knew. Why else would he come here? But if he wanted her attention he had it, why did he not say anything?

Zelda scoffed and turned back to the comfort of her room, a sudden rush of tears threatened to spill from her eyelids.

"That's called the 'Song of Healing.' It's used to calm troubled souls….you'll never believe who taught it to me…."

His voice barely rose above a whisper, but so dense was the silence in the surrounding darkness Zelda heard, and stopped at the threshold to the inside. Now it was her turn, what would she do? Before she could decide however, his voice came again.

"When I left Hyrule…I used it a lot in this strange place called Clock Town….mostly I used it on dead people…but right now….I can't think of a more troubled soul than mine or yours…."

A sob escaped her, and Zelda clasped her hand over her mouth to hide it. _Dammit, why are you crying…? You said you were going to…stop…_

"I'll be leaving tomorrow….gotta go and take everyone into the desert….maybe before we blow the place up we can find out what's going on over there, or what they're planning for us."

Zelda nodded weakly, fully aware he wouldn't see—but perhaps that was best. Her eyes carried to the double doors of her room, where the Prince had just vacated minutes before. An invisible dagger twisted inside her heart. Her future lay in front of her just beyond those closed doors waiting to be opened, and her past lingered behind her, sitting patiently in the little garden playing magical melodies into the night. Zelda looked over her shoulder and when she spoke her voice was harsh and shook vigorously with the weight of tears.

"What are you doing Link? Didn't you make it clear the other night we were saying goodbye? Why do you need to say it again?"

There was a pause. "I guess because…if I say goodbye again…then that means I got to see you once more."

Link glanced up, Zelda turned back, in time for both of their gazes to meet. Link stood and walked closer to her window.

"You know," he said, "I don't think we've ever fought before…let's not start now. I'd rather not end it…like this…"

"End it?" Zelda could barely get herself to repeat the words, "why does it have to end?"

"You know why. Malon is my wife…and Prince Marth is going to be your husband. I'm sorry…"

"Me too," Zelda whispered and she meant it. Link nodded and a smile lit up his face.

"Well, what are you still doing up? You should get to bed."

"I can't sleep. I—I had a very…strange dream."

"You too?" Link turned the ocarina over and over in his hands and sat down on the white steps. "Well dreams are dreams."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You know my dreams aren't just dreams…and sometimes neither are yours."

"Maybe….but for tonight they could be just dreams. We've got enough to worry about don't we? If you want…I'll help you fall asleep."

Link put his mouth to the ocarina once more and began to play her lullaby. A smile cracked on her lips. She couldn't help herself.

"I'm not a child anymore…" she laughed but Link did not cease playing and Zelda walked back to her bed. Snuggling in cozily, she faded into sleep with the whistling tune floating in softly from her open window.

* * *

"It's so…..hot….."

Roy's head collapsed into his raised arm, whipping a load of sweat from his brow, Ike stuck out his hand to keep him from falling into his lap.

"Well what do you expect?" Ike said irritably, fumbling with the cork of a canteen. When the cap finally decided to snap off, he offered it to the redheaded soldier, "we're in the middle of a desert, of course it's hot."

"Yeah…." Roy drawled on, "but this…is…almost unbearable, how can anyone live all the way out here?"

"Stop complaining." Marth admonished quietly and craned his body over the neck of the cliff to get a good view below. The group had succeeded in crossing the worst part of the desert with good timing. Now, the huddle sat in an alcove they had been rewarded with after scaling a tricky cliff not too far from their destination. The flat rooftops of the Gerudo Fortress slept calmly below them, unaware of her assassins' careful watch. It was the unanimous decision to wait until nightfall to unleash their carefully planned attack and Link watched the blazing sun in anguish, trying to force its searing rays below the dusty horizon.

"Looks like we got here a bit early…" Impa spoke deeply.

"Yeah…well, I guess it was harder for me to cross before because I didn't know what I was doing…"Link muttered, "that damn ghost got me turned all around…"

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," Link waved her off, "it'll be nighttime soon enough. Let's go over the plan again…."

Everyone listened attentively as the discussion ensued, probably to make themselves feel like they were accomplishing something constructive in the idle hours they had to waste. Link was tempted to play the Sun's Song and be done with it, but if he excused himself to a secluded place it would confuse the others, and if he played it now outright it would warrant thousands of unwanted questions from his companions. The hours slipped away slowly…but they slipped away nonetheless. Dark shades of the night sky inked over the last red and purple bands of dusk, and bright yellow light began to shine from the once opaque windows of the fortress.

"All right," Link whispered, "everyone ready? Have your dirt and seeds?"

Synchronized nods swept through the group and they started their trek down the cliff to plant their feet in the soft sinking sand. The group could now make out the dark silhouettes of Gerudo guards patrolling around the outside. Link drew his bow string tight and he watched the others do the same.

The air whistled in a deadly chorus as countless arrows bit through the night, and when each woman had fallen Link gestured to regroup. They huddled together behind and enormous cliff craning its bulky neck out of the sand.

"Okay, this is where we split up," he reminded them.

Marth glared. "We _know," _he hissed, "Roy, Ike, and I will take that side, you and Impa will enter through there, and the captain and his men go through the middle and take the left corridor up to the rooftops."

A vindictive smile stretched across Link's lips. "I'm impressed your highness. I didn't know you were listening."

Marth made a noise not unlike a growl and without any further exchanges they parted ways. Link loaded another arrow as he ran, the sound of his footsteps becoming more pronounced when he and Impa reached the stone lined floors of the Fortress. They pressed their backs to the walls and Link stalked forward, risking a glance around the corner.

"I'll cover you," he told Impa who nodded and clutched the satchel in her hand tightly. With the nimble grace of the Sheikah she dashed on, crouched behind a small wooden crate cluttering the hall, and placed a small bowl of dirt on the ground. She then inserted one giant seed and placed both her hands over the plot. Magical flames burst from her fingertips and in the next instant a bulging round ball with leaves sprouted from the bowl.

"Good work," Link said, "now let's do the rest."

The Hylian hero and the Sheikah spent most of the night hours repeating the same process over and over again, careful to place the bomb flowers in close proximity of each other, so they would all explode once the final blow was delivered.

"Let's move on to the next one," Link hurried and stretched his bow in front of him once more as they rounded yet another corner and drew back immediately. Marching steadily down the labyrinth of corridors, clad in identical purple veils was an entire cluster of Gerudo. Link motioned frantically with his hand and pointed at a tall stack of boxes for Impa to get behind. He dropped to his stomach behind a row singly stacked crates just in the nick of time. The gerudo passed by dangerously close and entered into a large archway just beyond his view.

Two other women rushed by, looking disgruntled and clearly lagging behind the rest of the group.

"Must you always be late to everything, Shyza?" one muttered to the other.

"I'm sorry!" the second replied, "I didn't know she had called a meeting!"

"You're lucky I came to get you," the first hissed back, "and you're lucky the Great Nabooru forgives these small matters."

Link's eyes flickered to Impa's automatically, wondering if she had caught the name, but of course it would not mean the same to her now. The old Sheikah only stared back at him questioningly and Link turned back to the archway, straining his ears to listen to the conversation inside, but the distance was too great. He chanced a look around and made his way to Impa when the coast was clear.

"Keep planting bombs," he told her, "I have to get into that room."

"What?" Impa sounded appalled, "to what use? It doesn't matter what they're saying in there, from the looks of it their leader is here, which is good luck for us, by tonight they'll be done for."

Link's breathing froze. He had completely forgotten about Nabooru and what her role in all of this might have been. It seemed she commanded the Gerudo, but the Nabooru he knew wouldn't declare war on the land of Hyrule….she had helped to save it after all….

"I have to be sure of something," Link replied, "just go through with everything as planned and I'll be out before it's time to set the fuse."

"What is it that you intend to do?"

"No matter. I'll be out, just trust me."

Impa appraised him thoroughly and took in a deep sigh. "As you wish, make sure you're out on time."

"I will."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Impa darted around the opposite corner and Link headed after the Gerudo. Twin torches burned proudly on either post of the archway and Link peeked around the threshold. A bundle of Gerudo stood with their backs to him, all gazing respectfully ahead at a glorified chair. A woman dressed in white sat upon it, her flaming brown hair pulled back in a flourishing tail that draped over her left shoulder. A dazzling pink jewel sat on her forehead and a matching one blazed on a golden choker about her neck. Link realized that Ganon wore a red jewel hung just above his eyes in a similar fashion—perhaps it was the Gerudo symbol of leadership.

Nabooru was perhaps the most beautiful of all the Gerudo Link had ever come across, but then again, it was hard to appraise attractiveness when the subject danced around swirling lethal blades aimed at your vital points. The now Gerudo Queen kept her golden eyes trained on the floor and did not move for several moments. The less disciplined of the Gerudo let their eyes wander or exchange gazes with her fellows. Nabooru suddenly lifted her head.

"Girls," her voice carried softly, and all eyes returned to hers, "something….has happened."

No one spoke and none dared to divert their attention this time. Nabooru stood and swept long glances over both shoulders as she walked through the small gathering of her soldiers, "as you know, the hylian people have committed countless crimes against our tribe. First, they banish us to this desert where death is as common as the wind's breath. They have shut their doors to us, and attack us if we dare to enter in their markets or streets. The very sight of our golden eyes and tanned skin boil anger and hatred in their blood, and thus we are forced to live a life of tricks and thievery. But none have dared to go as far as this haughty noble bitch that rules that land of green now."

Link's eyes stretched and wavered at Nabooru's harsh words and tone. He never would have thought this kind of behavior from the Sage of Spirit, and it troubled him greatly. He wouldn't permit this kind of talk of his Princess, even from a friend. But was this an act?

Nabooru stopped her walk and raised her voice until it soared over the heads of all in the room. "That Princess has killed our Son of Prophecy! Our great King, for whom we've waited a hundred years….a hundred years our tribe has suffered, in hope that one day…our son would lead us into a triumphant age of prosperity. Hyrule has robbed us of our future! It is only fit that their sons should be sacrificed to atone for the lost of our Greatest. In the name of our Great King Ganondorf….will all of you fight to bring down our oppressors?"

A great roar leapt from the throats of the women, it raked through the air like the ravenous claws of lions tearing through flesh of freshly caught prey. Link watched in horror as they raised their spears, swords, and all manner of weapons in the outcry, and a wicked smile seared its way across Nabooru's bold lips at the sight of it.

She raised her beautifully muscled arms and the gut wrenching howl ceased at once. "We must act quickly sisters!" she cried, "everyone must evacuate the building now! It has come to my attention that we have been infiltrated! Leave now—and you two!" Her arm reached for something unseen, "bring that man to me!"

Link felt a violent jerk slice up his arms and he realized that his feet were leaving the floor. A screeching laugh pierced his ears and he desperately tried to fight the force tied around his arms as his body was lurched forward. When he finally managed to turn his head he gasped as he saw tiny, boney, fingers latched onto the sleeves of his tunic and when he raised his head he gazed into a bulging white eye, the dot serving as a pupil swiveling madly about.

"Surprised to see us?" cackled a voice in his other ear and before he could react his body was thrown forward again, his bones smashed into the stone pavement, his face bit into the thin carpet below. Another cackled cracked overhead.

"Pretty pathetic isn't he Kotake?"

"Oh look what you did Koume! Now his face is all bleeding!"

The twin screech that acted as a laugh wrenched Link's stomach. He sat up, his head still swimming with the shock of the impact. When the haze cleared he found himself staring into the blazing heat radiating from Nabooru's eyes and in the next instant her foot hurtled toward his face. He staggered back, landing face-up and watched two very decrepit looking women twirl around each other on broomsticks, flaming fire sprouted from the top of one head, while the chill mist of ice twisted out from the other.

Link instinctively rolled away from underneath the pair and his left hand whipped to the hilt at his back.

"Not so fast!" one of the witches shrieked and Link lost all feeling in his arm except excoriating strain as his fingers became frozen to the hilt.

"Heehehehe. Good one, Kotake."

"So this is him?" Nabooru asked lowering her face to Link's, "this is the man who's responsible for all this?"

The witches jeered together. "Oh you silly girl," Koume scoffed fluttering to the floor, "he's really just a boy—"

"—trapped in a man's body!"Kotake finished leering at Link with a sickening smile, "or…maybe not…I guess by now he would have grown up for real this time."

"What?" Link gasped, horrorstruck, "you….know…?"

"Of course we know!" bellowed Koume and with a quivering jingle, a thread of fire knocked Link back into a wall. He let out a scream of agony as the bones in his left arm snapped against the force, but Koume's spell had managed to melt her sister's ice away and now his arm hung broken at his side.

"We know all about you and your time traveling spree!" Koume spat, "we're witches!"

"Our magic lets us see into the past, present, and future!" Kotake cried with another cackle of glee, "even if neither of those have happened yet!"

With another jittering flutter Koume hovered to Nabooru's side. "Yes, this is the boy you want—"

"Besides Princess Zelda, he's the one MOST responsible for the Great Ganondorf's death…." Panted Kotake taking Nabooru's other side. The Gerudo glanced between the two witches and glared across the room to Link.

"Well then, capture him. I want him to be thoroughly punished!"

"Oh yes he will be punished!" Koume half screamed.

"Especially if WE take care of him!" Kotake added.

Then swiftly, a shattering blast threatened to shake the world apart. Smoke spun into the room followed by boiling heat. The witches screamed and took to the air immediately. Nabooru got back to her feet gracefully.

"What the hell was that!? You told me they wouldn't set off those fuses until the third hour!" she screamed at the panicky old twins.

"They were! They were!" Kotake shrieked.

"Someone must have escaped and set if off early!"

"Impossible!" Nabooru yelled as another rumble nearly tossed her to the ground once more, "I had my best girls take care of the rest!"

"Aiyeee! Aiyeeee!"

"Don't just sit there screaming Kotake! Get him!"

In the midst of the confusion, Link had managed to stand and tumble through the smoke into the escaping hall. He cursed himself for his own stupidity. He had forgotten all about Ganondorf's surrogate mothers and the fact that they would still be alive. Another blast thundered and tore away the wall just a few feet in front of Link. Heavy debris rained upon him, singing his arms and shoulders with hot ash. The smoke smothered him. He could barely see through the thick muck but heard shrill voices echo somewhere nearby.

"Did you know where we're going?"

"Of course not! How am I supposed to see anything in this mess!? When I find out who set that fuse off early I'll kill him!"

"My Prince, I can smell fresh air this way…"

Link coughed and he pressed on in the direction of the three human voices. Soon, he could make out the outline of a man and he reached out and took hold of his shoulder. A pair of dark eyes swiveled to him, a single strong arm raised a heavy sword high in the air.

"It's me!" Link choked out and Ike lowered his arm.

"Oh, it's you."

"Eeeeeeeeyaaa! There he is!"

Link threw his whole weight into Ike and succeeded in tackling him to the ground just as a jet of ice slinked over their heads. His left arm screeched in protest, the sudden movement dug his shattered bones into his muscle. A stream of fire followed and Link picked himself and Ike up from the ground and broke into a run.

"What are those?" Ike asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Never mind! Let's just get out of here before the building collapses!"

"I'll freeze you to your soul boy!" Kotake screamed and daggers of ice hurtled after the two swordsmen. They ducked into a corner and the icicles bit into the wall with steady thumps. Link could feel cool air brushing across his face; they must be getting close to the outside. The night air enveloped them welcomingly its tranquility shattered with the chain of eruptions rattling the building to its knees just behind them.

Link and Ike sprinted across the desert into the haven of jagged rocks and cliffs where Impa waited with Roy and Prince Marth.

"Thank goodness you made it back in time," Impa sighed with relief, "I didn't think anyone else had made it out."

"Where's the Captain?" Link asked searching for him.

"He's dead," Roy rapped out, "the Gerudo caught up to his group. Link, they knew we were coming!"

"I know…" Link sighed guilt settling upon his shoulders, "I forgot all about—"

"Look out!"

The group dashed into a clutter of rock as thick flame spewed all across the desert, lighting up the night with a blistering glaze. Link grit his teeth and fastened his round shield securely to his right arm. A howling laugh carried to them from nearby, the witches were getting close.

"All of you need to get back to the caravans!" Link shouted, "I'll deal with these two."

"Who?" Roy asked and screamed as the witches popped up from the shadows of the cliffs and danced gleefully above their heads.

"Go!" Link yelled and rolled away from Koume's next attack.

"Lookie! Lookie! He has friends this time!"

"Well that's not very fair!" Kotake wailed, "maybe we should even the odds!"

Her fingers gnarled together as she twisted her wrist in a circular fashion, a build-up of ice grew thickly in her palm. With a loud shriek she thrust her fist to the ground and the sand glossed over with creeping ice, forcing Link's companions toward a hollow crevice split in the cliff side. The ice scratched its way up the opening which sealed it shut.

"How's that for a makeshift prison cell?" Kotake scoffed.

"Not very neat, but it'll do," Koume muttered, "well are you ready boy? Once you're within an inch of your life we'll let your little friends out…then I'll torch them before your eyes!"

Link stood his ground—fighting against the pain brewing all down his broken arm. As long as he had his shield, he would be all right.

"Here comes round one!"

The searing heat reached for him like a roaring dragon and Link lifted his right arm. The flames ruptured into five clawing arms upon the face of his shield and lashed back at its master, screeching with a lust for its prey. The old witch evaded the flames promptly, with a shrieking squawk as she did so.

"What!?" she screamed, "I thought we'd destroyed that shield at the Spirit Temple! How did you get another one!?"

" Oh--You're so worthless Koume!" her sister yelled, "I'll show him."

Kotake speed ahead, hurtling her small old body fast as an avid arrow. The ice formed a spear in her wrinkled fingers. Link jumped swiftly away from the blow, clutching the tattered bones in his arm tightly. The witch soared away safely without a counter attack from Link. How could he? With his primary hand damaged, he couldn't draw his sword, and while it may be possible with his right, it was laden with the heavy shield and his defenses.

He raised it once more as Kotake unleashed her spear. It clanged against the shield's face with a shutter and he fell backwards as he managed to catch another onslaught of ravenous fire.

"What's this? Aren't going to fight back?" Koume jeered and pitched another jet of heat below her. Link threw his body to the right to roll away, the combination of the soft sand and his injury made it near impossible to leap back to his feet—

"Bingo!" Kotake shouted, "see? That's how it's done!"

The back of Link's right shoulder detonated in an acute rupture of pain. While distracted, Kotake succeeded in stabbing him through with her ice. Link tried to lift his left arm to secure his fingers around the stake, but his screaming muscle refused to submit to the command.

"You only won because I weakened him first!" Kotake spat and though Link couldn't see it, he knew she began charging another attack as sweat from an impossible blistering heat swam down the back of his neck. He shut his eyes, praying it would be over quickly and fear ripped his nerves apart until he stopped breathing.

_What's taking so long!?_

"KKKEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

Kotake roared a searing scream and when Link turned he saw her tumbling backwards, a strange light seeming to sprout from every pour of her body. Link's eyes darted franticly in the dark to possibly find a source for this strange event and a blinding ball of light began to grow in the distance. It hesitated for only a moment and then dashed towards Link, thinning out into a skinny strip. The comet crashed into the second Twinrova sister and her howl of pain was just as earsplitting. Link spotted movement from the dark and something sleek and blue flew past him in a sliver of speed. The new comer dealt a smashing kick into Kotake's jaw, separating her from her broomstick, dropped nimbly to the ground, and repeated the process to finish the other twin.

With both witches knocked helplessly to the ground, the stranger produced a large delicate bow and loaded a beautiful arrow. Light from the stars seem to gather at its tip and once it glistened with magnificent strength the stranger fired. The arrow hit Kotake, but instead of screaming in agony the witch disappeared in a black, smoky vapor. Koume threw a look of fear at the visitor and disappeared in the same manner. The stranger lowered his bow in disappointment and flipped his long golden bangs backward.

Link's eyes widened in comprehension. He recognized the tightly fitted blue costume, the high scarf wrapped around his face just beneath red eyes and white cap. His eyes trailed across the long tear dripping from the design of a large eyeball painted on the stranger's chest.

"Zelda….."

The stranger looked to him, the red eyes expressing nothing. A delicate finger was held up to his lips hidden behind the scarf. "I think I am called Sheik….remember?"


	8. Chapter Eight: The Tent

a/N: Sorry, I know I said I would post two chapters today but I only got to doing around one. I have to do a bit of planning for the next one, which I will hopefully get done and post later this week. Thank you to those reviewed again and I hope you continue to enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Tent

"Who are you?"

The caravan were now on their way back to Hyrule, to regroup with the rest of the army and report that however it had happened, the mission to destroy the Gerudo strong hold had been a success. Marth sat upon his horse looking extremely upset over something and his sharp glare had not left Link's sudden savoir since the moment he had first saw him. Sheik didn't appear to mind, he met Marth's tart stare head-on, seated comfortably in the small cart carrying their supplies and a very wounded Link. Impa sat beside him, splinting his arm and giving him small doses of a red potion she had brewed earlier. Upon the witches departure, the ice protruding out of his shoulder had evaporated and the hole it left behind was now smothered in reddening bandages. Impa was focused in her work, but her eyes kept darting to the painted eye on the newcomer's chest.

"My name is Sheik," he responded to Marth's question, "I travel through many parts of this land and it looked like your friend here was in a bit of a bind…."

He looked to Link who squelched back in return, his pride a bit bruised.

"Why did you decide to take our side?" Marth pressed.

Sheik shrugged. "I have a very adamant grudge against the Gerudo, anyone who opposes them is alright with me."

Link watched amazed as Zelda weaved her lies effortlessly. She really did seem like a completely different person in this disguise. He had to give her credit.

"Did the Gerudo try to kidnap you?" Ike wondered pulling up to the cart on his own horse. Sheik's eyes tightened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did they kidnap you? You said you had a grudge against them. I just wondered if they—well tried to get you to---do something."

"That's a very personal question Ike!" Roy admonished.

"It makes sense though," Ike drawled, ignoring Roy, "a young boy like that…wandering around alone…defenseless…"

"I think I can say I'm not defenseless…." Sheik said with undertones of annoyance, "didn't I just save your caravan?"

"Yes you did," Impa spoke up and Sheik's eyes slid to her without turning his head, "that weapon that you were using—what is it?"

"You mean this?" Sheik asked lightly, straddling the large intricate bow Link had spied earlier casually across his lap, "it's a simple bow, though it does have properties that enhance the abilities of the user—and it just so happens I am a bit gifted in the magical arts already."

He raised the bow, sliding his wrapped fingers over its length. "I like to call that particular technique the 'Light Arrow."'

Impa's frown tightened and Link could tell the cogs in her head were turning. He too stared at the eye on Sheik's clothing and wondered why Impa hadn't brought it up yet. Surely she would recognize the symbol of her people? Especially when she thought herself to be the lone survivor of her tribe?

_What is Zelda thinking? Why would she show up like that with Impa around? Didn't she know Impa would be here…?_

"Yes well, we appreciate your help," Marth said dryly, "but we're soldiers in case you haven't noticed. Our country is at war, I don't think your parents would want you hanging around with us."

"My parents are dead. Besides, I said that I like you, I'll join your cause."

The soldiers exchanged troubled glances with one another and Marth's sneer sharpened. Link scowled at him. Was the man happy about anything?

"I think you would have to talk to Princess Zelda if you were planning on joining her army." Marth retorted.

Sheik's eyes closed and Link knew Zelda was smiling behind that white scarf. "I don't think that'll be a problem….she could hardly protest to more help, could she?"

"I don't—"

"I'm joining and tagging along with your little group whether you like it or not."

That seemed to end the discussion. Even in disguise when Princess Zelda made up her mind her orders were set, and none could really dispute her logic. Indeed she earned the right to be entrusted with the Crest of Wisdom.

Suddenly the cart lurched abruptly, tossing its riders and contents momentarily in the air and Link fell back to the dusty wood with further cracking of the bones in his arm. His voice cut open his lungs as he screamed and Impa rushed to set him back upright. She turned to glare at Roy over her shoulder.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I'm so sorry!" Roy whimpered, "there was a rock over there and I thought I had turned enough to miss it but I guess I didn't, I'm sorry Link!"

Link clutched his arm with his other hand but couldn't grip it as firm as he would have liked due to the heap of bandages cluttered around his other shoulder. He bit down on his lip to keep the moans of agony locked in. Impa put a surprising gentle hand on his head and raised another bottle of potion to his lips.

"Drink this," she sighed, "maybe we better stop traveling for today. It looks like the roads only going to get rockier as we go."

"It's late afternoon too," Sheik added, "the sun is at its hottest now, we should sleep now so we can have strength to travel at night when its cooler."

"Makes sense," Ike replied not really keen on sweating in his saddle for much longer, "Roy and I will set up camp."______________________________________________________

Sheik kicked the dust circling around his feet. The dry air pained his throat and he surveyed the array of tents all huddled together in the coarse desert. Ike's feet poked out of the flap of one, apparently he had taken Sheik's advice to heart and managed to fall asleep despite the smothering heat. Marth and Roy sat together outside, having some conversation in hushed tones. Marth looked up when he saw Sheik eyeing his canteen of water.

"There's water in that tent there," he said a bit tersely, pointing over his shoulder, "tread lightly though, I think that Sheikah woman is in there with her patient."

Sheik appraised him silently before turning smoothly in the appointed direction. _Marth is such a strange man, _Zelda thought, _He can be kind and charming, but only when he gets in the mood apparently. Still, he has an intuitive mind…and I get along with him just fine when I'm wearing dresses. _That thought pulled a smile to her lips which she allowed to grow to its fullest, since no one could really see her face anyway.

The stench of blood crawled its way to her nose the moment she pulled on the flap to Impa's tent. She choked once and Impa raised her head, a bit startled by the sudden noise. At once her stare hardened with suspicion and she turned a cold shoulder. Zelda instantly regretted coming inside—never before had Impa treated her so harshly--and then she remembered that she and Sheik were never properly introduced.

"I just came to get some water," she rapped out, lowering her voice to suit the tones of a young man, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Impa said nothing, merely continued to cut long strips of cloth and lay them out at her knees. Link lay on rolled out blankets beside her, his head tilted to the side with his eyes closed. Zelda restrained a cringe when she noticed the source of the smell, the gash in his right shoulder seemed to be getting worse. She turned away and knelt down to a small wooden basket containing canteens. She shifted through each one, tossing away the empty to keep herself occupied in the awkward silence.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Zelda froze—a thousand thoughts raced through her mind on how best to answer Impa's questions. She had to admit, she had overlooked this small problem with this disguise but when she faced her nursemaid Sheik's face was as calm as it always was.

"Sheik is my name."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure, I've traveled all over the place since I was very young. I don't think I really belong anywhere."

The lie would have convinced someone else, but Impa persisted, now letting her acute glare skim down the lines of her chest. "That symbol there….you display it boldly, but do you know what it means?"

The Princess opened her mouth to respond but Impa cut across.

"It is a representation of the burdens and sorrows of my people. We were once a race that served the royal family of Hyrule with strict dedication—but many lives were lost in the wars of long ago and I doubt that very many of us remain. Your name is derived from that ancient tribe….the Sheikah."

Zelda's features became gentle and a flood of inspiration overtook her. She reached both arms behind her head and untied the scarf protecting her face. Impa watched it fall to the ground perplexed, as the white cap followed behind it.

"I know, Impa," Zelda told her, gliding her fingers across her eyes as a deep pool of blue began to flush out the red, "you told me that story some time ago. It's where I got my inspiration."

Impa rose to her feet. "Princess! How did you….I didn't know—why are you here?"

Zelda raised her hand. "Please don't be upset Impa. I didn't disguise myself like this to mock you or make you angry. I wasn't going to stay in the castle while those I loved were sent out to fight for my people. But I couldn't come out here as Princess Zelda….I needed a different persona and I thought that posing as a Sheikah…a race that only few know of…would be the best way to hide who I am—and fight as you do."

Impa sank down to her knees again and bowed her head. "I would not have advised these recent actions—but—you will do what you will."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you Impa. I knew you would understand, will you keep my secret?"

"Of course Princess."

"Thank you."

Link stirred, shifting in his sleep and winced from one of his pains, turning the others attention to him. Impa picked up her strips of cloth and began to weave them around his injured shoulder.

"Those are new bandages?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes," Impa sighed, "the wound has begun to bleed again."

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes. His broken arm should be mended by the morning with all the potions I've given him. This one is just taking longer because it's been infected with dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Zelda repeated in alarm.

"Not to worry though. It's not as bad as some other things I've seen. He'll be fine, we just have to let the medicine run its course."

Zelda nodded without diverting her focus from Link's face. He looked very worse for wear. Dirt and sweat stained his cheeks, while a heavy black bruise slowly began to take shape below his left eye. Patches of dark singe were scattered all over his clothes, and his chest rose and fell with the effort of breathing. It almost seemed foolish to hope that he would make a full recovery, but Zelda had faith in Impa's abilities, and Link's tenacious will to hold on.

"This man is very important to you, isn't he?"

When Zelda looked up, it was to stare into the calculating, but warm light that lined Impa's hardy features. Her nursemaid was exceptionally good at peering into her Princess's mind, and Zelda didn't quite know if it was because they had known each other for so long, or it was a natural talent bestowed upon her by the blood of her people.

"I think I will try to find some more water," Impa continued now looking at the pile of empty canteens Zelda had shuffled about, "I'm sure you'll be able to watch over him while he sleeps."

"You're leaving?" Zelda choked, "wait—Impa, you don't—"

But Impa left quicker than Zelda's lips could form the words. A queasy sensation settled in her stomach, and something compelled her to close the flap of the tent, producing cooling shadows to settle across the inside. She watched Link for a moment longer before pulling a bowl of water closer to her. She dipped the rag hanging over the side several times and started to clean the grime off his face gently. At her touch, one of Link's eyes opened and he muttered something incoherent.

Zelda pulled her arm back and raised her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?" she asked playfully. Link groaned.

"You…am I dreaming?"

Zelda smiled. "I don't think so."

Link managed to prop himself up on his elbows and take a look around. "Wasn't Impa just here?"

"She was, but she left to go find more water. I think we're running out."

"Oh. So it's just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

Link chanced a look at her and he felt his cheeks slowly heat up in the following silence. "Uh—how come you don't have your scarf on? Won't someone recognize you?"

"Oh. I told Impa. I thought it would be easier that way, but I can put it back on—"

Link stopped her hand from reaching the scarf and she looked up with wide eyes. Link quickly became occupied with the overhead draping of the tent. "Sorry—" he muttered, "but you don't have to put it back on—I mean—we are—the only ones here…"

"Alright…" Zelda placed her hands in her lap, staring at them fervently. Another moment passed without words to fill the time and Zelda coughed to clear her throat. "Uhm…h-how are you? I mean, with your injuries. Are you still in pain?"

"Not as much as before," Link answered, gingerly touching the sling in which his left arm sat, "I can feel the potion working—I should be fine."

"Oh. That's good."

Another pause.

"So," Link prompted, "has anything else happened? You know, since I've been asleep?"

"No….everyone is just resting up."

"I see. So we're heading back to Hyrule then?"

"I guess so."

"What'll happen then?"

"Well," Zelda took in a deep breath, "I suppose you'll have to debrief me on the mission, even though I already know what happened…and I'll need to appoint a new Captain."

Link flinched. "I'm very sorry…I forgot that Twinrova would still be around—and they might foresee some kind of attack…"

"It's not your fault," Zelda responded, "really Link, it isn't. We dealt a serious blow to them last night. It needed to happen, whether they knew about it or not."

"I suppose…." Link hung his head, running his fingers over the cloth of the sling. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened, as memories of the previous night crept back to him. Zelda reached out her hand to touch him, but her fingers shrunk back with second thought.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"There's just something really disturbing about all of this….last time most of the Gerudo were loyal to Ganondorf…but some weren't—and now, it seems like all of them are completely on his side now."

"Well, we stopped him before he committed his more devious crimes," Zelda admitted, "perhaps they didn't have the chance to see him for who he really was."

Link shook his head. "Still…that doesn't explain…."

"Doesn't explain what?"

Link turned to her, a pained expression lingering in the calm of his blue eyes, and Zelda knew he was contemplating how best to tell her what was plaguing his mind.

"Zelda….Nabooru is their leader now…"

"Well, I suppose it would fall to her…since it did last time." Zelda replied nonchalantly.

"Zelda…" her name dropped from Link's tongue incredulously, "don't you know what that means? She's the one behind all of this—she's the one who declared war on us!"

Zelda hesitated before answering, her thoughts working. "Calm down for a minute….let's think. Twinrova is still at large here, I'm pretty sure they are the ones who are most responsible for all of this, they could be controlling Nabooru, just like last time."

"No. This isn't like last time."

Nabooru's face cropped up in his memory. Her golden eyes blazed fiercely with fury, an ugly sneer had twisted her beautiful face when she had set sight upon Link, so brutal was that mark of angry hatred etched in every line of her body that Link could not believe it was anything less than genuine. The place where she had kicked him throbbed sorely. No, this was defiantly not like last time.

"You should have seen her…" Link whispered still focusing on the horrific picture of his friend behind closed eyes, "she was just so vicious…in everything. The way she reacted when she saw me, and the way she spoke to the rest of them…."

This time, Zelda did reach out to him and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "I'm sure there is an answer to this. If Nabooru is really acting of herself then…we might be able to persuade her, she's still Nabooru after all."

"Maybe…"Link trailed off, distraught. The warmth of the Princess's hand felt very consoling and he let her soft words reassure him for the time being, even though he knew he would later doubt them. Maybe if she had seen for herself, she would be a little more worried.

"You should get some more rest," she said quietly, "we still have a long way to go before we get back to the castle."

She was very close. Now her hand moved to his chest as she tried to lay him back down, but Link caught himself and rose back up. Zelda's sharp eyes narrowed slightly, preparing to counter his arguments of protest. But Link's voice was very grave and the way he sighed conveyed that he had no strength for arguments.

"I've been sleeping….I think it'll be okay if I stay alert for a few hours."

He forced a smile at her and abrupt longing washed over her, cutting away at her heart.

_Why does it always end up like this?_

"You know," Link said, "I never did thank you…for saving my life yesterday. If you hadn't been there—"

"Hush," Zelda pressed her finger to his lips, now that she had started, she couldn't seem to stop herself from touching him, "you've saved my life plenty of times…"

Link laced his fingers around her hand and pulled it back. Impa had removed the leather gauntlets he usually wore and for the first time, his bare skin brushed against her own. Zelda's mouth opened, but her tongue refused to form words. Link watched his thumb run over her knuckles, his face illegible.

"I wonder...." his voice sounded surreal to Zelda's ears, and he didn't finish the sentence. Zelda's better judgment told her not to ask for it, but her body seemed to be ignoring that side of her brain today.

"You wonder…what?"

He lifted his eyes to hers, azure crashed with sapphire. He hadn't been this close to her since that night they had reunited in the courtyard and, much to his self disgust, he found himself wishing he would cast his self control away.

"I was just wondering…why I can't seem to break myself away from you. I know that I should—"

"Oh, please Link, don't say things like that." Zelda took her hand back and busied herself with rolling up her scarf from the ground.

"I know you must be very upset with me," he continued, "I say goodbye one day and then go right back to looking for you the next…I'm sorry…believe me, I disgust myself."

"As you should," Zelda retorted and Link blinked at the force in her voice, "but then again….I guess I'm not making it easier for you. I go looking for you too."

"Zelda…"

"You know what I think is funny?" she interjected, "neither of us have said what it is we're really talking about here."

Link was taken aback, and a strange emotion encircled him like thick fog. He later realized it was fear when he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Don't…you know?"

Zelda cast a sidelong glance over her shoulder and knelt close by the hero once more. "Perhaps…but you could tell me…just to be sure."

Link leaned away from her, his heart pounded in his ears. "Uh—I'm not sure what you mean—"

"Yes you do, because you're always the one who gives me the reasons why it's not a good idea for us to be around each other like this…but I really wonder why those problems are problems. Why don't you want to be around me Link?"

He stopped breathing. Where was this coming from? Had she lost her mind? He thought the answer was quite obvious, but was she not worrying the way he had been all this time? Did she really not know why it was so crucial that they should keep their distance from each other?

"Be—cause…." Link said feebly, "it's not a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Zelda….don't you know why n—"

"Is it because you feel guilty?"

"Yes!" Link gasped his entire face aflame, "goddesses Zelda…I'm _married._"

"Is it like that then?" Zelda persisted, "if you're around me…you think you might…do something?"

"Zelda this isn't like you," Link said defensively, "I thought you understood….you know how I feel about you."

"I'm not sure," Zelda stiffened, "if you felt about me the way I feel about you, you wouldn't have done something like this. You should have come back….I waited for you."

"I didn't know you would remember me! You didn't the first time I came back!"

"You still should have come back! You could've gotten to know me again!"

"Zelda…it was painful. I didn't want to see you look at me like a total stranger again, and besides, there's no point in arguing about this because you're a Princess and I'm married and there's no way this will work!"

"What won't work? What do you want from me?"

"You!" Link yelled, "don't you see? I love you Princess Zelda!"

A stampede of footsteps thundered outside the tent. Zelda quickly wrapped the scarf over her face in time for the outside sun to peer through the opened flap. The princess and hero looked to the entrance and found Prince Marth, his two bodyguards, and Impa all staring very quizzically back at them.

"Is everything okay in here?" Roy asked timidly, "we heard shouting."

"Everything's fine." Sheik rose to his feet with slick poise, brushing the sand off his legs. Link glared at the Princess's back as she strode proudly by the group of soldiers. Their heads turned in the direction of her fading footfalls and Marth faced Link when the trickling threads of a harp being picked echoed in the distance.

"Were you fighting with him?"

Link finally lowered his back to the blankets and shut his eyes. "He can be a little thick at times."


	9. Chapter Nine: Revenge

Chapter Nine: Revenge

"Tell me why this is happening!"

The desert winds howled around the mouth of the granite temple. Nabooru paced around the atrium in a very angry flush, the light rippling in from the high pointed windows ignited the enraged fire flashing in her golden glare. Her sisters sat at her feet in a very tight huddle. Some tended to each other's charred wounds, results from Hyrule's devastating attack on their only home. Others watched Nabooru furiously charge up the sand covered steps toward the twin witches who were sprawled out on the red carpet, busily concocting some foul smelling brew in a large basin.

"This is all _your _fault!" She screamed, drawing one of the twin blades that lurked at her waist, "you knew about this! But you didn't give me enough time to make preparations! You told me to wait—and I—_trusted _you! Now our home is destroyed—our provisions—"

"Oh will you SHUT—UP!" Koume cackled and dipped her mangled hand in the basin, drawing back with an oozing liquid dripping from her skin, "how many times do we have to explain this to you? This _had _to happen!"

"_Had _to happen?" Nabooru repeated with a sneer curling her beautiful face, "what do you mean?"

Kotake had copied her sister, and now began to spread the ooze over thick patches of black on her skin like lotion, "Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule—"

"I know that!" Nabooru shrieked

"—AND—" Kotake continued, "she prides herself on being a benevolent, kind, compassionate, wise, and civil being."

"Makes me sick," Koume spat rubbing the lotion on her nose, "she's really just a little girl lost in a very happy daydream."

"Even so," Kotake pressed on with a twinge of annoyance, "that's the way she sees herself, and that means that she would never, ever, play into our little war game unless she felt that it was the only way to keep her kingdom safe from harm, and even then she would and will never take the offensive against us."

"But she planned this raid!" Nabooru shouted, "that seems pretty offensive to me."

"That was retaliation for all the nasty tricks you've been playing on her for the last several months." Kotake laughed a sickly chuckle.

"But she's all torn up inside about it now!" Koume echoed, "she'll feel guilty about it later which is what we need her to feel, so that way, when we strike back she'll think we're taking revenge!"

"I can't say I'm following you two," Nabooru lowered her sword as her voice also descended into calmer octaves.

"The Great Ganondorf was a Great King because he knew the best way to defeat his enemies," Koume answered her eyes glossing over with some thought, "he would destroy them from the inside out. Princess Zelda blames herself for all of this, she thinks that we are seeking revenge for the slaughter of our King, and she sees the justification for this act. We need her to keep thinking this—"

"—So it will lower her morale! If she feels guilty enough she'll do anything!"Kotake squawked, "including handing herself over to us!"

"I still don't—"

"Oh pay attention you stupid girl! That measly multi-storied hut of yours needed to be destroyed! So that way we can have more reasons to strike back! The more reasons we have—the more guilty she'll be!"

Nabooru bit her lower lip and flashed her eyes from one witch to the other repeatedly. The blade in her hand returned to her belt and a slow nod bowed her head.

"In other words—you're trying to make her believe that she's the bad guy."

The twins exchanged exasperated glances. "Better late than never."

Nabooru turned her back on the witches and glanced over the walls of the temple. The twin snake statues grinned down at her and she reached her fingers out to the carved scales, touching each one. For reasons no one could ever explain to her, she always felt a strange connection to this place. She felt powerful standing under its roof, and noble, as if she was born specifically to walk these halls.

"It's true though isn't it?" Nabooru whispered, not really caring whether or not the witches heard her, "we are doing this for revenge….after all…they stole all our hope away…"

_"You've noticed it too haven't you? This wind…it always carries the same thing with it…death…."_

Nabooru was young, waiting on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. She sat high atop the tallest lookout tower her ancestors had erected and watched the tops of the sand dunes stretch on to the far, black horizon. A sharp wind whistled in her ears, carrying prickles of sand that pecked at her bare arms and dark face. Even with the slight annoyance and the wind's hot breath slipping down her exposed back Nabooru had felt at ease, relaxed. That earlier afternoon had been too busy. A clamor of brawny drums had pulled the daughters of the Fortress away from their daily activities. The beating sounds came through the mouth of cliffs that protected the boarders of their land, and the path that lead to their holy temple. A line of white robbed priestesses marched over the heaps of sand, flanking either side of the one man who walked among them.

"It's him!" someone had shouted from the crowd, "the Great Son of Prophecy! He has returned!"

Nabooru remembered much similar fanfare at the time of his birth, but she had never seen him properly. The twin witches had whisked him away to the Spirit Temple immediately afterwards, to train him in the complex arts of magic and powerful sorcery. Now he returned to his subjects as a powerfully built man, strength and power outlined in every one of his muscles. Nabooru remembered the thunder in his steps and as he drew closer she could see his face. He held his head high, thick lips set in a neutral expression, and he looked over them all with daunting crimson eyes. She thought she saw the edge of his mouth flicker upward when his gaze fell to her, but it quickly vanished as the witches ushered him inside. The abundance of activity that overtook the tribe was stifling, and only now had she managed to escape.

No sooner had the thought left her mind, when she heard footsteps crash behind her. Instinctively she was on her feet, her swords drawn, one held above her eyes, the other just below her belt. A tall figure watched her from the dark, a deeply pitched laugh rattled her nerves.

"Oh very good. Perhaps you are as fierce as they claim."

Her breath evaporated and the swords returned to their sheath like a reprimanded dog. She dropped to her knees, pressing her nose to the dirty, wooden, floor.

"Forgive me my Great King, I did not know it was you."

A row of white teeth flashed from the shadows. "You did well in raising your defensives, the unknown must always be feared."

He stalked toward her and Nabooru bit her tongue to keep her body from shaking. His simple command made her blood run cold.

"Rise."

She did as she was told, but kept her eyes trained on the wood below her.

"What is your name?"

"Nabooru, oh Great One."

"You're very famous here. Everyone has told me of your exceptional skills, your agility, your intelligence, and the undying loyalty you have toward your people."

Nabooru did not answer. The Great King circled her, his eyes running over her body greedily.

"If this is true," he said, "I would very much like to become better acquainted with you. I need exceptional soldiers to aid me in the quest to bring our tribe into a better age."

"I would be honored to prove myself to you, my king."

"You would?" His tone was mocking, a laugh threatening to spill over, "I would hope so. I have great things in mind for you."

He stopped just behind her and Nabooru shivered as his dark voice poured into her ear. "If you pledge your loyalty to me, I promise that those you love will prosper. They will never go hungry, never thirst, and cease to be afflicted by this harsh desert. There are other lands….other lands blessed by the Three Goddesses, other lands which keep their powers selfishly locked away. I must be the one to free this power and then all of our dreams will be granted."

Nabooru's inside twisted with jitters of fear. She tried to look at him from the corners of her eyes but could not catch sight of him. She had long awaited the Great Son of Prophecy along with her people, but this man did not match her expectations at all.

"Your words…confuse me, my lord…"

A laugh. "Do not be too concerned. That is my business after all, I only wanted to meet you, and see if you would pledge your loyalty to my cause. Will you swear to do your best to help me fulfill my destiny?"

Nabooru turned with sudden courage. Her eyes crashed right into his and a broad smile swept across the entirety of his dark face.

"You talk of other lands...do you wish...to take them?"

"They were taken from us," he replied smoothly, "are we not the goddesses children as well? Why should they live amongst green fields and healthy harvests while we wither and die in this place?"

Nabooru cut her eyes. "Forgive me, my king, but though my combat skills are great, I'd rather avoid the need for bloodshed."

He nodded and Nabooru was a bit taken aback by his understanding, his countenance seemed to soften. "Yes I see. I too would rather it not come to war, I was thinking that perhaps we might come to—an understanding with our enemies."

Nabooru neglected another reply. The King appraised her once more and retreated back a few paces.

"You distrust me…well…perhaps…I should prove myself to you…"

He left, leaving behind a very guarded and bewildered Nabooru. Over the next few months she kept a close watch on him, but never found him guilty of undertaking anything devious. In fact, the people loved him. He inspired them, brought hope to their hearts, and indeed, kept every one of his promises. Nabooru found herself partaking in great feasts, all prepared with the supplies Ganondorf and his greatest supporters had brought back to them from his frequent trips. She watched her fellow Gerudo grow rich under his reign and he never asked any of them for any repayment. The distrust in Nabooru's heart began to wane and she too slipped under his cloak of grandeur.

In the midst of one of the many celebrations he approached her, wearing a devilish smile and raised a clear glass filled to the brim with red wine.

"Well now, Nabooru," he greeted, "enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, my lord." She answered pleasantly.

He offered the wine to her and she accepted.

"That is good to hear. You seem to be in better spirits lately."

"I am very glad to see my sisters so happy. We did not laugh like this even when I was a little girl."

"Then is it not as I have promised?" Ganondorf rested against the stone wall, folding his arms over his broad chest, "do I have your trust now?"

Nabooru sipped the wine and giggled a she pulled the glass away. "Of course my lord! You have shown that you really are the Great Son of Prophecy!"

"That means so much to me coming from you dear Nabooru," he whispered and turned his body to face her, blocking her view from the other Gerudo dancing and laughing drunkenly behind him.

"I have a request my dear," he said quietly.

Nabooru took another sip and felt her eyes widen eagerly. "Oh anything! I can never repay you enough for what you have done for our tribe!"

Ganondorf smiled again, but not as widely as before. "I do not need repayment. These are my people too…if they smile because of my efforts, that is reward enough…"

Nabooru sighed. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Great Ganondorf…"

He waved her comment away with a large hand. "Come now Nabooru—listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I will be taking a trip to see the King of Hyrule. I am going to negotiate with him, and once I am done we will truly be prosperous. While I'm gone, I want you to look over the tribe here."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are the strongest out of all your sisters. Do you swear to protect them?"

"Yes! I would die for th—"

"Do you swear your loyalty to me and my efforts to bring happiness to our people?"

"Y-Yes."

"As long as you shall live?"

"Yes."

The wide smile returned. "Then I entrust them to you. Do not fail me, Nabooru."

"Of course not, my lord. Be safe…on your journey."

He gave her another smile before vanishing back into the mix of the party. Nabooru, with a sick lurch of her stomach, recalled that it was last she ever saw of him. He had been right. Hyrule had been their enemy. They banished her people away, and slaughtered the one good thing that had happened to them out of hatred.

She looked over her sisters sprawled about the floor of the Spirit Temple, wounded, thirsty, famished, and beaten once more. The smiles from their faces had died, replaced by the despondent countenance of defeat. Now Hyrule had destroyed the very last place left to them.

"Twinrova!" she shouted marching back toward the witches, "were do we attack next? I want our rebuttal to be swift and brutal."

The witches smiled simultaneously, spit foaming at the corners of their mouths as they cackled.

"Well you know what they say," Kotake jeered, "an eye for an eye!"

"Since they destroyed your home, we'll destroy one of theirs!" Koume added.

"Take your soldiers to the woods. There should be plenty of interesting things to find there."

The guard outside Hyrule Castle's gates yawned fervently. His body leaned on the long spear cradled in his arms which tipped dangerously to the dusty ground. These types of shifts always became difficult after nightfall. Maybe if he had remembered about the late night watch he probably would have gotten more sleep during the day.

"Oh well…." He sighed, "it's not like anyone is just going to charge in through the front gates—"another yawn"—that would just be stupid."

His gave up the effort to keep his eyelids at bay and they slowly draped over his pupils as the crickets chirped out scratchy symphonies. As snores began to flee from his open mouth a rustle down the winding road awoke him. With a grunt he brandished his spear out in front him, scanning for the source of the sound, but the calm scenery went unchanged. Dismissing the noise as some trick of the wind he resumed his lazy posture only to be startled once again as the sound of feet kick at the pebbles strewn across the path. A small and hunched little figure waddled into view, a black cloak and hood hiding its crooked little form in obscurity. The guard lowered his weapon in disappointment.

_It's probably just some old bag from the town that's gotten lost…._

"Oy!" he called, "is there something I can help you with?"

The black huddle said nothing and continued to hobble its way up to the gates. As it approached the guard could make out a very large nose protrude out from under the hood and a white piece of parchment was clutched tightly in a mangled hand.

_Yep, defiantly an old person, deaf by the look of things too….great…._

"Excuse me…uh…"The guard studied it a bit more, but couldn't really pinpoint whether it was a "sir" or "madam", "are you lost? The town is just down that way—"

The mangled hand reached up to him, presenting the parchment. The guard raised an eyebrow with much confusion plastered on his face, but he took the letter after much hesitation. Black ink was splattered across the surface but he managed to make out a very clumsily written: _To PrInCesS zEldA FoR hEr eYeS OnLy._

"Now, just wait a minute—" The guard looked up and nearly jumped with fright. The little old arrival had gone.

Princess Zelda sank to her knees on a pale stone floor, her dress fanned gracefully around her bare ankles. She became lost in the intricate rafters of the cathedral and when her neck started to ache she looked toward a solid white wall which stood sentry-like before her. A carving of the three golden triangles glistened above a sealed archway.

_All this white makes me feel like I'm in heaven,_ She thought and now stared at three empty holes engraved in the face of a blindingly ashen alter. She closed her eyes and pondered on the whereabouts of the Spiritual Stones. Their respective tribes probably still kept them safely hidden away, as it should be.

The ambiance surrounding in the Temple of Time was magical, as if the whispers of the ages sang peacefully from their beds in the morter. A door cracked open and the Princess rose turning to greet her visitor. She smiled andImpa returned the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked with hints of a laugh.

"I would ask you the same question, Princess."

Zelda placed her hands behind her back sheepishly. "It's very quiet here. Easier to hear myself think."

"Oh? Is the castle itself not? Everyone is asleep at this hour…"

"Well—this place is…different."

"A change of scenery is nice from time to time," Impa conceded and her light expression suddenly became serious, "what is it that is troubling you my lady?"

Zelda shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

Curiously, Impa smile returned. "I suppose it is. I must say, I have never seen you so put out by a man before."

"What?"

This had caught her off guard. Zelda had been referring to the war, and all that her people had been suffering because of it. She mourned the loss of her Captain, though she had not known him very personally it still weighed heavy on her. He was a man she had trusted, and now needed to appoint another, but for some reason a name did not come to her easily.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about Impa?" she stammered again and didn't like the face her nursemaid wore at all. It seemed too understanding, mocking, and reprimanding all at the same time.

"That man—the swordsman. You fret over him don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You fancy him don't you?"

The blood rushed to her cheeks like hot wax and her legs were possessed with the sudden urge to run. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm—I'm getting married Impa! I don't have time to—to—fancy anyone—"

"Yes I would give you that caution," Impa replied nonchalantly, "it wouldn't be a very flattering position to put yourself in…but I suppose your relationship with the Altean Prince isn't exactly set in stone…"

"Impa…" Zelda stood utterly flabbergasted, "what are you trying to say--?"

"Just follow your heart Princess. I only want you to be happy."

Zelda shook her head, very unnerved by the conversation. Impa never talked to her like this. The whole world was going mad!

"I can't worry about things like that," she said, "I'm a Princess….I must do what is best for my country, and right now I have to get it through a war….and—my army needs a new captain."

Impa shifted her weight. "You could appoint your blue eyed swordsman, I get the feeling he wouldn't mind getting a chance to work closely with you…"

"_Impa!"_

The sheikah chuckled and came back to her grave composure. "Joking aside, I do think it would be a smart move. He's proven himself I think, and he has tremendous courage and a love for the land of Hyrule. Why don't you ask him?"

"I—er—maybe—"Zelda muttered.

"It's only a suggestion."

Zelda paused a moment in thought and met Impa's gaze. "Is he all right? I mean, his wounds…did he recover?"

"Yes, and quite successfully I might add. He said he was still a bit sore but he seems to be able to carry his sword just fine."

Zelda sighed in relief. "That's good."

Impa only nodded to respond and stayed quiet as Zelda lost herself in her thoughts. Link's face came to her and her chest tightened. A few days had passed since she last saw him…and their conversation had played over and over again in her dreams every night since then. He loved her, she had heard him say it. But what of it?

"Impa…do you know where he is?"

"I can surely find out Princess."

"Tell him I'm waiting for him here. I think…I will ask him…"

"Of course Princess."

Zelda didn't hear Impa leave, she was quite good at being quiet. Her heart pounded in her chest, yearning so badly to break free from her body. She clutched at it tightly and whispered silently for it to be still. Maybe the world wasn't going mad….maybe it was just her. She didn't know what she would say—perhaps nothing—at least, nothing more than she had too. In whatever way she had meant it, Impa was right in bringing his name up. After all, beside Impa, there wasn't another soul in Hyrule she could trust more.

The door opened again and Zelda's heart ceased its tantrum. Footsteps drew closer to her, the sound of a heavy shield clicking against a long sword dropped with each step. She couldn't bring herself to turn around…oh goddesses…she'd never had a worse idea….

"Your nursemaid said you wanted to see me...Princess."

Her heart sank. With the formal tone it might have been Prince Marth standing behind her, reporting for some business or another. She found the courage to turn and he kept his eyes level.

"Yes…I did send Impa to bring you here…"

Link nodded, his expression unphased.

"As you know….I'm in need of a new Captain…and I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to fill the position."

The changed happened then. Link's eyebrows went up as he was being confronted with something unexpected. Zelda tried to keep her voice as bland and businesslike as possible.

"You've…proven yourself. You took excellent charge in planning the mission to the desert and you succeeded in accomplishing your goal…the soldiers seem to like and admire you so…."

"I would be honored. Thank you."

"You'll take it?" Zelda asked. She almost expected him to deny it.

"Of course. If there is a need I can fulfill for Hyrule I will. I won't let you down Princess."

"I know you won't."

He looked away from her but stayed put. Zelda knew he was waiting for some sort of official dismissal but she kept quiet. She looked at him and was taken aback again by how much he had grown. The folds of the green tunic faintly etched his well defined muscles that slept beneath. She recalled the feeling of his long fingers tracing along her knuckles, his hands had grown much stronger, rougher, yet they felt warm gentle against her skin, which wasn't a surprise to her. Throwing caution to the wind, she launched herself at him, threading her arms under his and gripped the tunic under his shield. He faltered but only for a second. He returned her embrace and Zelda felt his fingertips trail down her back, then up again to rest at the nape of her neck.

"You were always so much braver than me…" Zelda whispered into his shoulder, "you've always just plunged right in without thinking…and I just stay on the sidelines…until you call me over…"

He said nothing, but touched his forehead to hers as soon as she looked up. "I'm sorry you had to dive in first again….I'm sorry…it took me this long to say anything."

Link opened his eyes and titled his head to one side. Her arms slid around his neck and she pulled him to her, closing any space between them.

"Link…I love you too…"

His lips closed around hers and Zelda's heart burst with the stress of trying to pump enough blood to her head fast enough. She thought he felt the same, for his cheeks felt exceedingly hot under her fingers and he hugged her body so closely to hers—as if hoping that his rapid pulse that beat with the fury of war drums would be enough to jump start her own. Finally, after enduring many screams from their lungs, they drew away but maintained their hold on each other.

"Goddesses Zelda….I can't be doing this…"

"I can't either…but…I also can't help how I feel…"

Link closed his eyes and pushed her head gently onto his shoulder. "I wish there was some way…but I can't—leave Malon…"

"That's her name then? Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"She's a very lucky girl…and I'm sure you love her very much."

"I do…but you are—"

Zelda pulled herself back from his chest and placed her fingers on his lips. "You don't have to explain…and you shouldn't be the one to always have to lead, so—I will this time."

She took another step back and his hands slipped off her waist. "We can love each other…but it'll just have to be kept here." Her hand covered her heart and a sad smile came to her lips. Link's shoulders fell and he ran his hand over his head to clear some of the haze away.

"Maybe I can meet them one day…" Zelda continued, "your family, I mean."

"Zelda…"

The door opened again, but this time with a startled flourish and Link jumped at the noise which clattered in the open space. A Hylian guard stood in the doorway, his face completely flushed.

"P-p-Princess Zelda!" he gasped and pattered over, "this—is a letter to you, someone left it for me to give it to you at the gate—I don't know what it means but you should read it!"

He held in his outstretched hand a torn envelope and a tattered looking piece of parchment. Link and Zelda gave the guard identical inquisitorial glances at the state of the letter.

"Forgive me," he rapped out, "I know I shouldn't have opened it—but at first—I thought it might just be some prank…"

"Give it here," Zelda said kindly and Link looked at her nervously as her eyes quickly scanned over the letter, "Link…I don't think this letter is for me…."

She pressed the letter into his hand, her eyes burdened with fear. Link stared down at the letter and the same fear mounted with the end of each sentence.

_Congradulations. You have succeeded in your endeavors. I commend you for your reckless courage but do not believe that we are discouraged. We are a resilient tribe and always fight on. In fact, it is because of the past events that we deem it appropriate to retaliate in this way: We will burn the trees you once slept in before you learned the truth. Our home was obliterated by your hands, and now the time has come for yours._

The paper crunched in Link's hand as anger drew his fingers into a fist. The letter disgusted him and in the next instant he marched toward the door, his sword already held ready in his left hand.

"Wait Link!" Zelda shouted, "where are you going!?"

"To the forest!" he cast over his shoulder and the ocarina whistled six notes as soon as he reached the outside. A whinny and galloping hooves immediately followed after and Link seized Epona's mane and mounted swiftly as she ran past. He pressed the mare on aggressively, anxious for more speed. Faces cropped up in his mind as fear seeped into his blood like poison, small, innocent faces, with large blue and green eyes. Their little green caps had not danced in his thoughts in quite a long time and one name kept burning hotter and hotter inside of him and the distance never seemed to shorten.

_Saria….please hold on…I'm coming…._


	10. Chapter Ten: Family

Chapter Ten: Family

The smell hit first. A horrible horde of smoke brewed just over the nearest hilltop as long strips of flame swirled over the canopy of the forest. _Dammit. _Link crouched low over Epona's neck to increase their speed. Horse and rider plunged into the thick stench of heat and rotting wood. The tiny bridge collapsed under Epona's galloping hooves but Link spurred her forward despite her desperate cries to turn back. The low churning of the fire hissed in his ears and the overgrowth scrapped across his face and arms. He could hear the refrain of panicked little cries and screams just beyond a huddle of burning trees. With a hasty flash of silver Link cut his way through and searched the scene as he landed inside the clearing.

Every corner of the hidden village shrieked with agonizing chaos. The red rooftops of the huts crumbled away as the raging fire ravenously devoured the wood. The blue stream that curved peacefully around the houses now sputtered black, poisoned with muck and ash. Link coughed and dropped to the ground. He pushed Epona away and the mare darted for safer ground. Though he could hear their frantic screams for help and friends Link couldn't see any of the children. The smoke plunged everything into hazy outlines.

"Saria!" he called desperately, "Saria! _Saria!"_

A bump smacked into the back of his leg and a loud splash followed after. Link turned and saw a small cluster of green struggle to sit up in the vat of mud. Link reached down and plucked the child up by the scruff of his tunic. A round and freckled face gaped at him. Red hair hung in dirty clumps from underneath his green cap and Link gasped.

"Mido! OUCH!"

A set of teeth sank into Link's fingers and he dropped Mido back to the ground.

"You're not going to get me THAT easily!" Mido shouted victoriously. He scampered some feet away before pulling the left lid of his eye down and his tongue stuck out obnoxiously from his mouth. He then ran through the dark curtain of smoke before Link could get over the shock of actually being bitten.

"Mido! Wait!"

He followed, but Mido proved to be a hard catch. Link found it much more difficult to scoot around the thicket now that he wasn't so little anymore. Eventually, he caught up and his grip tightened around the hilt of his blade. Mido was once again held aloft but this time he struggled against the grasp of a dark, feminine hand. The Gerudo raised a bloody dagger and the string of Link's bow stretched over his arm before she could make another move. The arrow hit its target and the woman fell without a scream. Mido searched around and his thick red eyebrows raised in shock as Link came to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're not one of them?" Mido responded stupidly his wide eyes making up the bulk of his head.

"No. I'm here to help."

A quaking crash almost knocked Link to his feet. A roof collapsed from a hut not far away and three sobbing girls shrieked in horror.

"An excellent shot Koume!" a guffaw cackled somewhere overhead, "I'd say that gives you ten points, but I'm still twenty ahead!"

"Liar! You haven't done a thing here!"

Anger boiled inside of Link as he watched the two witches hover above the splintered remains of the house. He loaded another arrow and aimed. Perhaps with the cloud of smoke covering him, he'd be able to get in a surprise shot.

"Nonsense!" squeeked Kotake happily, "I was the one who yanked the girl from her hidey-hole!"

Link's arms went numb. Kotake furiously shook her prize in front of her sister, a tiny little girl with her eyes tightly shut, her green hair curled around her innocent face wrenched in great terror.

"That's Saria!" Mido and Link cried at once and Mido's eyes scurried to Link quickly as a sloppy frown creased his mouth.

"Wait—how would you know?"

The anger festering in Link's blood vessels seemed to rush through his arm and all the way up to the tip of the arrow, which sprouted in blossoming flames. Mido screeched and jumped back with a start and Link let the burning arrow fly. Kotake screamed as it bit into her shoulder and she flailed her arm about madly.

"Ouchowowowowouch!" she hissed and Saria jerked up and down in her grip with her face losing color. She seemed to fight against a very powerful urge to be sick.

"Ah-ha! He's here!" Koume's mouth broke out in a cruel smile of yellow teeth, "Nabooru! You're up!"

With the slick speed and grace of an acrobat, Nabooru tumbled down from the high branches of the trees and twisted her curvaceous body in a fighting stance. Twin glints of silver appeared magically from her hands and leered greedily through the smoke. Link's fingers gripped the strap of his shield firmly and readied his blade. The heat pulsating in Nabooru's glare told him this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Come one Kotake!" Koume shouted grabbing hold of her sister's shoulder, "let's take the girl and finish her!"

Saria gasped in horror and fought against her captor's hold. "No! Please! W-w-what do you want!?"

"Saria!" Link advanced forward but Nabooru's blade blocked his path to the witches.

"You might as well give up on her," Nabooru said darkly, "I'm going to make you too late to save her."

Link slashed at her and the gerudo nimbly danced away. The witches shared a gleeful fit of laughter and departed, dragging a crying Saria through the air. Link chased after them but jumped back as the bright wink of steel flashed before him. He brought his shield up in time to catch Nabooru's next two blows and thrust his knee out, jamming it straight into her ribs. She gave a muttered grunt and rolled away from him, using the ground to spring herself into another attack. This time Link matched her slashes with two of his own, locking the three blades together.

"Why are you doing this!?" he yelled over the roar of the fire, "you used to be our friend!"

"What are you talking about? I don't make friends with vermin!"

She disengaged and attacked without restraint, whirling around the thicket with endless strings of cuts, slices, slits, and kicks. Link met each one adeptly but his escalating fear was focused on Saria. He needed to end this fight quickly, but in a way that wouldn't kill Nabooru. Pain hit him square in the chest as one of Nabooru's kicks sent him crashing into the sturdy trunk of a tree. Leaves showered on him along with several harder droppings. He glanced down as these things cluttered around his feet like an answer to prayer. He seized a handful of the large oval nuts and rose to his feet in full confidence. Nabooru came barreling through the smog, her blades working fast like giant pincers. With a smirk he couldn't quite help, Link released the deku nuts in his hand which exploded in paralyzing vapors. He was after the witches before Nabooru hit the ground, utterly stunned.

It wasn't hard to tail them; their unceasing cackles illuminated his way through the winding woods better than a lantern. The old déjà vu swam back to him as he followed Twinrova up a long flight of marble stairs that came to view just ahead. He didn't have time to take in any of the mysterious aura of the grounds to the Forest Temple this time, his attention only concentrated on the witches, and how they circled over Saria's apparently limp body.

"Saria!"

Saria looked up, her body shaking with trepidation. She stared at Link with an indefinable expression. Her eyes searched both of his with confusion, pleading, and a tiny shred of something else. But she was alive.

"Oh look, here we are again…" sighed Kotake still hovering around in circles.

"Damn that Nabooru…can't she do anything right?" Koume huffed.

"Let's just get this over with Koume! We'll have time to play with the others later!"

"Right then!"

Koume and Kotake raised their right hands high above their heads and Saria was forced onto her back, her eyes stretching as she was levitated a bit off the forest floor.

"No you don't!" Link raced to them, his sword trembling with the need to bite into flesh but a rattling thunder threw him back, and he put his arm over his eyes to shield them from a sudden blinding light. Fire and ice wound together as Twinrova clasped hands and struck their spells to the ground. Blue light erupted from the dirt and engulfed the entirety of the sacred clearing. When the chaos lifted, the witches vanished in puffs of blue and red, their screeching laughs lingering on the air.

Link shook his head to clear it, but his sight was blurred in several places, results from the permeating flash. The witches had gone, but Saria was left behind, precariously bleeding and sobbing with dry tears. Link took her in his arms, pressing his fingers to her lifelines to feel for a pulse. She coughed and hot blood spattered onto her tunic.

"Saria….."

Her eyes turned to him, the blue flush gone. A blank grey had taken its place giving her gaze an infinitely empty look.

"H—How do you know my name?" she said in a small quavering voice, "are you…him? The Hero?"

Link stared back at her blankly, lost for words.

"The Great Deku Tree told me about you……about how there used to be another little boy who lived in the forest…but he grew up to be a hero…."

"Saria," Link chocked trying to keep his voice settled, "you shouldn't talk anymore, I'll get you some medicine—"

"I don't know what's going on….what they did to me…I feel…so—empty…" Saria's voice began to fade, "please…Mr. Hero…..please make sure everyone…is all right…."

Her head collapsed into her chest and her eyes closed. The only color left in her was the red stains that dripped idly down her arms and legs. Link couldn't breathe. He shook her little frame not wanting to believe what his senses were telling him.

"No….Saria! You can't be…..Saria!"

No response. She lay cold and still in his arms and the sky seemed to darken with the spirit of death. Link clutched onto her tightly, her blood smearing across his own tunic and his tears spilled onto her cheeks. Saria….one of his best friends….

Link suddenly became aware of several presences at once. He looked around as many of the Kokiri children came out of the shadows. Their faces were greatly pained, streaked with dirt, ash, burns, and tears. At the head of the company was Mido.

"Is she…" he started.

Link swallowed and could not bring himself to answer.

"Well give her back to us!" Mido screamed and Link looked up in shock, "she's our friend! Give her back!"

"Mido…" Link was about to protest, say something against Mido's unfailing anger but the stares from the rest of the group stopped him. They wore identical faces, all contorted in confusion and the devastating effects of loss.

"I don't know what you're playing at," Mido whispered dangerously, "but just because you dress that way doesn't mean you're one of us. We never get involved with people outside the forest—and this is why! Maybe what happened here is all your fault! The Great Deku Tree warned us that someone from the outside might try to find us here! If you have any decency left you'll leave us now in peace."

Link's body wouldn't move. He felt numb all over. The ice nipping inside of him now was worse than anything he had ever felt. Mido's words cut him but he understood why. They didn't get along even when Mido had known him, and the Kokiri's inbred fear of strangers didn't help matters any. Link didn't fight them, he didn't tell them how much he wanted to help, how hard he had tried to help, he didn't have the strength. He offered Saria's body and two boys with red hair hiding their eyes took her away. Without another word, or look back, the Kokiri walked into the trees, to salvage anything that the Gerudo had left them, leaving Link alone in the clearing with nightmares creeping inside his mind. Alone—all alone.

* * *

Blue shadows smudged the white stone walls bordering along Castle Town. Darkness spilled over the green landscape like murky oil and all the usually evening sounds had been bizarrely plugged up. Link didn't know how long he had sat in that grove, but once his knees started to ache from sitting still he managed to pick himself up. He trekked back to the Castle with little life left in his body, although he passed through this adventure very surprisingly unscathed. It made him angry. Perhaps if he had been detained by some injury he would be able to forgive himself but there he stood, perfectly healthy, and did nothing but watch.

The spell's light screaming from the ground was terrifying, but that wasn't an excuse. He had rushed into more daunting circumstances, so why now, when it was most important for him to rally his courage had he failed? He couldn't explain it. He didn't understand. Why?

_Coward. _

His conscience hissed with powerful venom in his ear. Link shook his head. He had never thought about the risk to his own life when an opportunity to save a friend arrived, and not just friends, but strangers too. He just wasn't quick enough, there wasn't enough time…

_Weak._

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Link seized the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be an old scrapped boomerang minding its own business hanging off his belt. He threw it into the dark with the full force of his strength, breaking several pots that someone had perched outside on their windowsill. He'd reached the center of the market's alleys a few minutes ago, but barely acknowledged any of the surroundings looking glum and dismal under the moon's shade. In fact, if Epona had not carried him all this way he would have collapsed somewhere miles ago, tired, defeated, and without the slightest motivation to keep going forward.

The boomrang swung back, and knocked Link in the head with angry retaliation. With several curses, he put it away and before long, Epona reached the Castle stables. He wasn't alone. Princess Zelda rose from some spot and came to meet him; Link noticed she was still barefoot.

"You're all right," she sighed, "you've been gone for so long, I was starting to worry. Why didn't you let me come with you? You just storm out of here and I had no idea where you went—"

"Zelda!" Link shouted and the Princess flinched, "don't start on me okay!? I had to go! I should have left earlier!"

"I'm—I'm sorry….I didn't know…what happened Link?"

Link gripped onto the wooden rail of an empty stall. The splinters pinched on his exposed skin but he didn't mind. The minor prickle felt oddly comforting, even the sharp nip of pain felt better than nothing at all. It kept him tied to the physical world, like proof that he hadn't slipped away in the madness. Zelda observed his silence with worry. She touched him gently on his arm and when he turned to face her she took advantage of the opportunity and embraced him tightly. He swallowed and something wet stung his eyes.

"I was too late…the forest…everything was burned…"

Zelda squeezed him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's worse than that though…Saria—" the name cut his tongue, "they…killed her…they killed her with some kind of magic I've never seen before…and I didn't do anything—"

"Saria…Oh!" Zelda gasped as realization hit her, "the Forest Sage?"

"She's was my best friend growing up…and now she's—"

"Hush," Zelda tried to sooth, "it isn't your fault. You didn't know…"

"I don't know why this is happening…if this is revenge—" Link stopped. A new thought struck him. A thought that twisted his stomach about like a wrung rag, "—then they'll keep going…all of them…"

"Link, what are you saying?"

"Our friends, our families! They'll keep going won't they!? I have to ride home—"

"What?"

Link detached himself from Zelda and hobbled to Epona's stall. The clinking of the bridle against the planks of wood awoke her, and she shook her head in an irritable fashion. The mare never refused a chance to stretch her legs, but now was not the time.

"Wait Link!" Zelda whispered grabbing his arm before he opened the stall, "where are you going? You should rest! Can't this wait until morning?"

"Zelda—my _family,_" Link pressed, "if they knew that I was once raised as a Kokiri then they probably know about my family at the ranch. I can't wait until morning--I have to go there _now."_

Zelda nodded. "I understand. But let me come with you this time."

"I don't—"

"I'm all packed," Zelda forced a smile and picked up a small brown bag from the floor. She reached in and her hand emerged swinging a white cap on the tips of her fingers, "I don't have time to dress myself up totally like a boy, but maybe this time I can be a Sheikah girl. It's just something to hide my identity in, and I can move easier in it if I need to."

"You don't have to—" Link began but Zelda pulled the gate away, stealing the bridle from his hands.

"I'm not letting you go alone this time. Besides, I said I would like to meet your family, remember?"

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Link and Princess Zelda did not arrive at Lon Lon Ranch until the glowing bands of dawn brushed through early morning sky. Still, subtle sounds of the day beginning could be heard behind the large wooden gates. The cuccos clucked and crowed on loquaciously, with a few interjections from the horses grazing out in the corral. Link found the scene so strikingly familiar that he couldn't believe any time had passed at all, even though it had been four months since his feet last shuffled through this grass.

"It's so cozy," Zelda mused looking around, "I can see why you like it here."

Link grunted something in response. Her comment made him feel less than comfortable, especially since their exchange in the Temple of Time. One thing that did allow him to feel better was that the ranch appeared to be undisturbed by any Gerudo entanglements. Link dismounted.

"I'm going to go inside," he announced, "just wait for me here."

Zelda nodded quickly and patted the exhausted Epona on her neck. Link reached for the door knob to the house but it swung away from him without his touch. A sleepy face glanced at him, blue eyes half shut under drapes of long red hair. Link smiled.

"Mal—"

"Link?" Malon opened her eyes further, "Link? Link! LINK!"

He almost fell over. Malon danced him around, showering him with screams of delight and kisses with which he was hard pressed to keep up. Zelda watched the reunion awkwardly. Her lips stung with guilt.

"What are you doing here?" Malon couldn't stop laughing, "I mean—I'm so glad you're here! But I thought you wouldn't be home for a long time! But this is great! Link, I've missed you so much!"

Link smiled sheepishly. "I've missed you too Malon."

"Oh really?" suddenly her face became very sour and her fists started to pound relentlessly on his chest. Link and Zelda both yelled out in surprise. "Why haven't—you—been—writing to me then!? Do you know I wait everyday for your letters? I sit right there on that couch and cry because I think the reason why you haven't written is because something horrible has happened to you! _Why won't you let me know you're okay!?"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls worthy of Zora's Domain. Link held onto her wrists to keep them away from the sensitive areas of his chest and cast a pleading look to Zelda in between Malon's furious wailing sobs. Zelda shook her head in bewilderment.

"Malon—" Link tried, "Malon—what's wrong? I'm sorry! I've just been really busy, but I'm okay! See? I'm here! Malon!"

He held her close to him and that seemed to calm her down. Her body relaxed against his and a small moan escaped her. Her arms climbed up his back and she wrapped he fingers around the loose folds of his tunics.

"Oh...Link…I've _really _missed you…"

Link flushed red. "M-Malon…"

"Confused? She's been like that for the past three months."

Link looked over his shoulder to the sound of the new voice. Ingo approached with his usual pitchfork slung lazily over his shoulders. His long mustache bristled as petulantly as ever.

"And it's all thanks to you," he continued to gripe, "life's been worse than usual with her constant mood swings."

"Mood swings?" Link repeated and stared at the floppy Malon in his arms. He knew about Malon's disposition to mood swings from time to time, but that usually only happened once a month and he was quiet sure that had nothing to do with him.

"Stop being a gripe Ingo," Malon grumbled, "I can't help it, can I?"

"Uh…" Link glanced between his wife and the farmer for several takes, "what exactly is going on here?"

"Oh!" Malon instantly perked up, "can'tcha tell?"

She hopped a step away and pulled the fabric of her dress tighter around her waist. Link's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a little bump protruded out where her stomach should have been.

"Remember that wonderful thing I thought was going to happen?" she beamed, "well—it happened! I'm really glad I got to tell you this in person too—we're going to have a baby!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Plan

Chapter Eleven: The Plan

In the span of the next four minutes, Malon promptly sat everyone down in a quaint and cozy living room and made sure each hand held a steaming cup of tea. Link's knuckles were white on his, and during the shuffle of the seating arrangements, he somehow managed to end up on the total opposite end of the couch from where Princess Zelda sat. She scowled at this from behind her scarf, but she couldn't really blame him. It was a chore to look the redheaded girl gushing with happiness directly in the eyes, almost like staring at a small, defenseless kitten while hanging a knife above its head. But Malon did not seem to notice. In fact, no one in the room had acknowledged her presence yet. The cranky farmer from before sat next to a large man with a gentle smile gleaming underneath a thick mustache. Despite the drastic difference in girth, they looked quite alike. Zelda wondered if they were brothers.

Malon managed to cling onto a very cherry temperament throughout the afternoon. She constantly kept humming to herself as she latched, let go, and re-latched onto any body part Link left unprotected. Zelda stirred her tea, hoping to stay inconspicuous.

"Isn't this just exciting?" Malon cooed, "I wonder if it'll be a boy, or a girl. What do you think Link?"

"Uh—uhm…"Link sputtered on for several more syllables before he could compose a complete sentence, "I-I think it could be…either one of…those…"

"Well…duh," Malon laughed, "which one would you want though?"

"Uh…"

"Probably a boy right? Then you could teach him all your swordplay and stuff. That would be so neat."

Link nodded robotically, his attention entirely out of focus.

"Oh!" Malon suddenly squeaked, "but my we've been rude! I'm so sorry, I was just excited. What might your name be miss?"

Zelda took a moment to reply. She hadn't noticed the question had been directed at her, even though she was the only other "Miss" in the room.

"Hu? Oh. My name is Sheik. I'm a member of the tribe that once served the royal family."

"Oh cool," Malon replied gleefully, "so—how did you and my husband become traveling companions?"

The mood in the room jerked into a completely opposite direction. Though Malon kept a smile on her face, and kept her voice light, Zelda couldn't help but to notice a slight lining of suspicion in her tone when she had asked the question. Zelda looked to Link but he kept his eyes away from her. She bit on her tongue resentfully. Apparently she wasn't going to get any help even though he should be the one answering his wife's questions.

"We partnered up during a mission into the desert, and have worked closely together with a few others ever since. Link suddenly wanted to take a trip home, and I thought it wouldn't be a good idea for him to go alone."

Malon shrugged. "Well if you've seen Link in action then you should know he can take care of himself."

"Yes…your husband has many…talents," She glanced at Link again but was still disappointed, "you see…he's a bit of a marked man with the Gerudo. He's Captain of the army after all."

"Great Goddesses Link!" The pudgy man on the other sofa cried, "you never told us that!"

"It only happened a few hours ago…" Link muttered.

"Well, that's Link for you!" Malon cheered hugging him again. Something changed in his countenance as Link's eyes passed over her red hair. He put one arm around her and squeezed her back, then leaned away to catch her eyes.

"Malon," he said gravely and looked to the other farmers, "Talon, Ingo…it's good to be home…I'm so glad…you're all..safe."

"Link?" Malon reached up to his face as tears pooled together in his eyes. Zelda watched as Malon did what she yearned to do. She whipped his tears and gently whispered reassurances as she held him close.

"Well, of course we're safe. Why wouldn't we be? It's all right…Link—what's wrong?"

Link shook his head and gained control. "It's nothing Malon…but—" His eyes looked down her stomach and then back to her face, "I am glad to be home…but I didn't really come here to visit."

"You didn't?"

"No…I came here to warn all of you. There's a high possibility that you all are in very serious danger."

"Well everyone's in danger, aren't they?" Ingo yawned, "it's a war."

"No, it's more than that," Link said gruffly, "my enemies might find out—or already know that I live here and have attachments to all of you."

"So you think they'll attack us here?" Talon asked frightened.

"Yes. I really do."

"But that's—illegal or something isn't it?" Malon questioned, "I mean—we're civilians."

"The Gerudo are a very brutal tribe. There isn't anything they won't do to get to me."

"But why are they so interested in you?" Ingo drawled icily, "this has got to do with something more than you just being the leader of the army…if someone's commin' after someone else's family, I reckon they've got some kind of vendetta against him."

Link glared back at Ingo. Malon and Talon looked at him with inquiring stares as well but Link did not answer any of them.

"You'll have to leave the ranch, go into hiding for a little while."

"What? But where?" Malon pressed.

"I don't know, but has to be somewhere far away from here, to keep you safe."

"If I may," Zelda spoke up, "I happen to know of a human populace that live far from here, in the southern providence of Ordona."

"Ordona," Talon gasped, "that is far. I was actually thinking about trading some of our cows for their goats…I hear their milk makes excellent cheese."

"There are tales that land is protected by a great spirit…" Zelda continued, "I'm sure your family would be safe there…captain."

"Thank you Sheik," Link said barely audible, "do you know how to get there?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think I've been to every inch of Hyrule and back. We can dispatch a special group of soldiers to escort them."

Link stood. "We should get you all packed right away."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Ingo protested loudly, "you can't just expect us to uproot like this! It'll take us days to get all packed—and how do you expect Malon to be ready to travel so fast, she's carrying a baby!"

Malon squelched. "Well it's not like I can't walk or ride in a carriage Ingo…you didn't seem to care when I was helping you move those bales of hay yesterday…"

"Look," Link said to stifle the argument, "I wouldn't come here and tell you this if I didn't think it was important. But we'll just have to pack light. We need to get out of here as quickly as we can…I don't know how much time we have…"

Malon nodded and stood. "We understand Link. We'll get going right away. A road trip sounds like fun. I think Epona will be excited."

Link's shoulders dropped. "Oh…Malon…I can't come with you…"

"Hu? Why not?"

"Because…I have to get back to the castle…I'm still a soldier…and I don't want them to find out I'm traveling with you and get attacked on the way there."

"But—"

"I'm sorry."

Malon crossed her arms and searched his eyes intently. Her face flushed red with anger and she threw a brief, menacing glance at Zelda before she flipped her hair back and stormed out the door. Link sighed and felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. When Link looked down he saw the hand belonged to Talon.

"She's just disappointed," he said kindly, "she's missed you quite a lot and was so excited to see you. I think she wanted to spend time with you on the trip, but we know why you can't come. I always said you were a man devoted to duty."

Link stared at the wooden door. "I'll go talk to her."

Talon smiled. "That might be a good idea."

* * *

Link found Malon in the open air of the corral, pouring water in the trough for the horses. He took in a deep breath, and swung the gate open. The noise made the horses look up and turn away uninterested, but Malon did not join them, although he clearly saw her shoulders tense.

"What are you doing out here Malon?" Link asked taking her side, "we should be inside packing…together…it's—all the time we have."

"Why won't you come with us?" Malon sobbed her eyes swimming in fresh tears.

Link regarded her gently and embraced her. "It's not that I won't. I just can't. I want you to be safe."

"How long are you going to be away? I'm not raising this baby without you."

Link placed his hand on her bulging stomach and became very quiet. It always amazed him, that no matter how much he had grown up, or how many times he had done it, he never seemed to be old enough. Time could never prepare him for the responsibilities that awaited him now. Somehow—Ganon and all his dark followers didn't look so tough anymore. Here it was, the warmth generating underneath Malon's apron was life. His child. When he met Malon's gaze he saw all the promises he had made to her. Talon was right. He was a man of duty, and right now nothing needed his devotion more.

"I'm sorry Malon…" he said, thinking of Zelda, "I'm sorry I've been away for so long…and that I stopped writing. I'm sorry I can't stay with you now…but I have to go, because I need to keep fighting until Hyrule is safe. I'm fighting for a better world…a place where we can raise our child together in peace. I won't fail you…either of you."

Malon sobbed once more and threw her arms around his neck. Her mouth pressed fervently against his. He hesitated before responding for a fraction.

_I'm sorry too, Zelda…._

He kissed her back and let go, taking her hands. "I know the perfect thing to name the baby if it's a girl…" he said.

Malon's eyebrows rose. "Really? What?"

Link paused enough for a sad smile to sweep across his face. His blue eyes were wet and he let the name fall from his tongue, along with the burden it pressed upon his heart.

"Saria."

* * *

Link's family was able to leave with the caravan of soldiers Zelda had sent very late that night. He felt guilty that everyone had to travel with all the exhaustion of the preparation, but the sooner they left the safer they would be. The farewells were light and full of hope. Link waved to Malon as she enthusiastically leaned out of the cart and shouted to him.

"We'll all be back! And you're going to be here when we do!"

"I will," Link called back and Malon smiled.

"I love you Link!"

The caravan shrank in the distance and ultimately disappeared underneath a set of hilltops. Link waved until they could be seen no more. He lowered his hand and gripped Epona's reigns tightly.

"I love you too."

"Your family is very nice. I'm glad I met them."

Link jumped a bit and looked at Zelda seated in Epona's saddle behind him. Her white cap and scarf were removed, so her long hair blew freely in the breeze as she stared fixedly at something far ahead. Link looked away awkwardly.

"Zelda…I—"

"You don't have to say anything," she whispered, "she's your wife…and you're going to be a father…that's wonderful Link. Congratulations."

"But—"

Zelda held her finger to her lips. "Hush. Remember what I said?" She placed her palm over her heart and smiled genuinely at him. "We're keeping it here."

Link returned her smile. "Thank you Zelda…you are my ultimate friend…I—love you…"

"I know. But you shouldn't say it to me like that." She smiled to make a joke out of it, but Link knew it to be true. He nodded and tugged Epona around. With a quick slap the mare reared forward and the spires of Hyrule Castle peeked above the mighty stone wall of the Town Market gates. The shops slept peacefully in the night and Link watched them flash by with more resilience flooding to his muscles. He intended to keep the market in this state, he wanted to protect the tranquility, for the people of Hyrule, for his family, for Malon, his wife, for Princess Zelda, the woman he cherished, to avenge Saria, his lost friend, and for his unborn child. Whether people recognized him for not, he would forever be the Hero of Time. Whether they wanted him or not, he would fight so they could continue to live and be happy. So was his destiny.

He could immediately tell something was wrong. He knew Zelda realized it too when her grip around his arms became tighter. The gate separating the Castle Grounds from the market streets lay wrinkled and broken in the dirt, as if some large rock came barreling down the path and ran it over. A clatter of loud and deep voices were shouting somewhere further down the road, and softer tones of Hylian men could be heard trying to reason, calm, and negotiate.

"Go get changed," Link told Zelda and she slipped sleekly off Epona's back without another word. When the darkness cloaked her, Link left Epona and headed toward the voices.

"There is no excuse for this!" burst a booming yell, "our tribe has greatly aided the land of Hyrule for many ages! The last King was even our sworn brother! Why do we not qualify under Hyrule's protection!?"

A blast of what sounded like hundreds of other thundering voices yelled out in furious encouragement.

"Now, it's not about that!" a soldier's voice shouted, "the Gerudo declared war on Hyrule, on Hylian people. We never knew they would attack your tribe."

Link's eyes widened at the sight as he cleared the corner. Several soldiers stood with spears outstretched outside the large double doors of the castle's main entrance. Even more figures confronted them, large, heavy creatures, with thick brown skin that shared the same rough surfaces of rock. Link swallowed.

_Gorons._

"All of you need to return home!" The soldier continued, "if you want, you can come back at a more reasonable hour and request an audience with Princess Zelda."

The Gorons beat their chests and stomped with savage fury. "We demand to see her now! It's her fault this has happened! If she had dealt with the Gerudo quickly our patriarch Durania wouldn't be dead!"

"What!?"

The argument between the Gorons and the Hylian soldiers was put on hold. Their bodies twisted to face the noise of the new voice. Link approached the Goron who had spoken, denial etched in his eyes.

"What happened to Durania!?"

"Who are—"

"My name is Link! I am Princess Zelda's captain! Now tell me what happened!"

The Gorons exchanged glances but their anger seemed to deflate by some, apparently satisfied that they were able to get a hold of one Hylian official.

"A whole army of dark skinned women came to our city," he roughly explained, "they started to wreck everything and stole hordes of our special crop. Our Patriarch Durania gathered some of our strongest to fight back. We chased them out of the city and went to finish the rest off on top of the mountain…but then…two more came flying from nowhere. One of them froze us all to the rocks, we were not able to move…and Durania…"

The Gorons looked to the ground in unison shaking their heads and moaning painfully.

"Did they use a spell?" Link asked running out of air to breathe, "was it blue? I mean—was there a flash of blue light?"

"Yes," The Goron gasped in surprise, "and after it was gone…they all vanished…and he was…dead."

Link fell to his knees and grasped his throbbing head in between his hands. This couldn't be…first Saria…now Durania too…this couldn't be, what would they want with Durania, and how did they know—Link sat up and ice cold realization slithered over his head and down his back like water. It wasn't his loved ones the Gerudo were after… It made perfect sense to him. Well, the Gerudo were not the only ones who were going to get even.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said his body quaking with rage, "I knew your Patriarch…he was a good friend of mine…a sworn brother. I promise you, that his death will be avenged. As Captain I will send help to your tribe and protection but for now you must return home."

The Gorons again passed on a mixture of skeptic and placated looks to one another and the Goron who had spoken bowed his large head in a very deep nod.

"You seem to be sincere, and if you are not, then we can certainly hold you to your word."

"Trust me friend," Link said with effort, he was running out of air to breathe, "an entanglement with the Goron tribe is not something we are interested in. As I said, Durania was a sworn brother of mine. We will do all that we can."

The Gorons muttered and grunted but backed away from the Hylians with no harm done. They marched down the path like lumbering boulders as graceful footsteps ran into the yard. The Hylian soldiers gasped and bowed at once as Princess Zelda came forth, her hair was slightly tangled and she wore an easy white dress.

"What has happened here?" she panted, "were—were those Gorons?"

"We need to talk," Link grunted and pushed his way passed the blockade of knights. Zelda followed him at his heels and once they were out of earshot of the soldiers she faced him in concern. The black shadows of the spires that shrouded his features left Link very unrecognizable. His mouth was twisted in an ugly grimace while his eyes were sharp with a feral rage. He crossed his arms over his chest, tensing his muscles. Zelda swallowed. She had never seen him look so brutal.

"Link…what's wrong?"

"The Goron Patriarch is dead."

Zelda's hands flew to cover her mouth. "How?"

"Twinrova, the Gerudo, Nabooru! Who else would have done such a thing!?"

"Link—calm down—"

"You see what they're doing don't you? They've killed him because Daurnia was the Sage of Fire…and Saria…was the Sage of Forest…"

A grave look crossed into Zelda's eyes and she lowered her hands to her side. "They're going after the sages…"

"Exactly."

"But—why? They haven't been given that calling in this life."

"I'm guessing it's because they want revenge. Twinrova somehow remembers everything that happened then. They're going to hunt down and kill every last one of the sages and then…"

"And then us," Zelda finished.

"And then the rest of Hyrule," Link added.

A silence passed and a lingering chill drew its breath on the still night air. Link's thoughts worked madly as he tried to piece together a plan. It was obvious where he should go next and prayed that this time, for the first time, he would not be too late.

"I think I need to gather together the sages in this time, and see if they can give us any warnings," Zelda whispered.

"That's a good idea. Take Impa with you, and—keep her close."

Zelda gave a mechanical nod and Link drew his sword. The metal scrapped against the leather of the sheath, sounding like the low hiss of a cobra on the verge of a killing strike. Zelda watched her exhausted expression stare back at her from within the shine of the blade.

"You need it again…" she said, "these times are very dark…"

Link held his sword in both hands and grazed the very tip. "I can't say I haven't thought about it…but I put it back in the Pedestal of Time…the door is sealed…"

"Perhaps the sages and I can open it for you…but I'll have to speak to them first."

Link gripped the hilt and let the blade drop to his side. His eyes drifted to the Castle's front gates and he stared at it longingly.

"Are you thinking of going somewhere? Because you really should get some sleep."

"No. I don't have time. I'm going to visit the Zoras and warn Princess Ruto."

"Then I'm coming with you—"

"No," Link touched her shoulder, "both of us don't need to be deprived of sleep. Besides, you should be here in case something happens. Don't forget, you're a Princess."

Zelda glared. "It's funny; I actually seem to remember that a lot."

Link smiled.

"Be careful…"

"I will."

Zelda leaned into his arms and kissed him very briefly. He flipped the hilt of his sword into a better grip and left Princess Zelda alone under the stony archways of the castle. She closed her eyes and her heart murmured a silent prayer.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Zora's Domain

Chapter Twelve: Zora's Domain

Link gasped as gallons of tumbling water crashed onto his shoulders, but he didn't mind. He let his head drop underneath the waterfall that hid the tunnel leading to Zora's Domain. The relentless pounding thawed some of the ache weighing on his neck muscles. He swayed on the spot as his legs wrestled with his will to stand. The journey here had been thoroughly exhausting and Epona obliged to make the trip even more difficult. Link suspected it was for revenge, since he and his horse had not been favored with the chance to rest since their trip to the ranch. Every time she saw her master slipping into a yawn or the slightest sliver of sleep, she would rear, succeeding in throwing him to the ground on more than one occasion. The climb up to this high point was no small feat either. But he knew why he was here, and as the Hero of Time, he had endured far greater hardships.

Reluctantly, his feet moved onward and Link slid his hand along the moist cave wall to keep his body propped up. An unexpected sight met him at the end of his trip. Two soldiers of the Zora Tribe stood sentry at the other mouth of the cave. An ugly, bronze helmet covered their normally elegant silver-blue faces and to Link, it didn't seem their thin necks were enough to support its apparent weight.

"Hault!" One called thickly, his voice vibrating comically inside the helmet. At once, two spears pointed at Link's chest and he held up his arms in a gesture of peace.

"I don't mean any harm," Link began, "I just really want to get in touch with your Princess."

The two guards faced each other, as if to exchange looks but Link couldn't see how that was possible with their headgear. Instead of being reassured by his words, the Zoras' grip on their weapons became sharper and thrust them closer to his heart.

"What business would you have with the Princess?"

"I just need to speak with her, I'm a—an—acquaintance of hers."

"I highly doubt that," the zora growled.

"Why?"

"Princess Rutela has yet to meet her sixth birthday," the other zora jumped in, "it's hard to imagine what kind of relationship she would ever have with an adult from another race."

"Rutela?" Link repeated, "no—I'm looking for Ruto…Princess Ruto? She's still…your princess…isn't she?"

The guards burst out in laughter. Embarrassment gurgled in his stomach but he kept his face taught.

"_Queen _Ruto is still with us yes, " the second Zora said after recovering from a fit of chuckles, "what is your business with her?"

"Like I said. I'm an old acquaintance." Link answered tersely.

The first Zora shook his head. "You can't be a very close one, especially since you didn't know she's been married and raising a child for the last five years."

Link's eyebrows climbed up until the tips of his bangs hid them. So Ruto was finally able to marry…and better yet, it was another zora, and—she was raising a child? Link felt a rush of affection for Ruto just now. He was glad to hear she was doing well and she had even gotten a head start on where his life was heading. He was almost inclined to ask for some tips on parenthood, but remembered her haughty and salty temper and decided against it.

_Besides…she wouldn't remember me anyway…_ Link thought sadly.

"You should return home."

The zora's metallic voice brought him out of his daydreams. _That's right. I'm on a mission._

"Look, it's very important that I see Pri—Queen Ruto." Link pressed.

"And what busi—"

"I'm a messenger of Hyrule's Royal Family. Princess Zelda has sent me here herself to warn your queen!"

It was a little bit of a lie, Link could admit, but he had once come here by Princess Zelda's request and he doubted she would mind if he used her name now. The situation was growing desperate. He could not be sure when the Gerudo would show up here. The guards stayed quiet as the bronze helmet's acted as an impenetrable wall to mask their expressions.

"Do you have any proof?" one asked at last.

"Proof?" a laughed tagged on the end of the question but he had to act fast. He removed the gauntlet from his left hand and held up the mark etched in the back of it, inventing more lies quickly, "I'm branded with the mark of the Royal Family and I carry one of their artifacts—" Link brought out the Ocarina of Time from his pocket, "—do you need any more proof?"

More silence.

"We are not inclined to be hospital toward the Hylian people at this time," the first guard spoke slowly, "or any outsiders for that matter. The war between Hyrule and its enemies is spreading. We know that the Goron tribe lost their leader, and we are taking precautions."

"But that's why I'm here! I need to warn Ruto! Her life is in danger!"

The giant bronze heads swiveled to each other abruptly, and Link's reflexes sent him flipping backwards just as twin spearheads pierced the ground where he once stood. Link drew his sword just in time to parry a blow one of the guards struck and his fist took a quick jab into the zora's stomach. Link pushed him out of the fray as he doubled over and took a stance against the second soldier. This zora tucked his spear under his arm, flattening it against his side and dived off the cliff. Link ran to the edge and watched as his body slithered safely into the ripples of the water below.

"We need backup!" he shouted to other zoras drifting by lazily, "we have an intruder! He has threatened the queen and is armed and dangerous!"

"What!? HEY!" Link yelled below but that only gave away his position. In a matter of seconds a torrent of silver and white bodies emerged from the depths and marched their way up cliff all armed with heavy spears. Link sighed. He would be outnumbered and didn't wish to harm any of the zora anyway. When they came upon him he dropped his weapon to the ground and raised his hands to eye level.

"There's no need for violence," he said calmly, "I surrender."

A clammy hand grabbed his arm from behind—the soldier he had thrown away earlier—and another zora came away from the crowd and bound his hands together with a strong cord.

"Take him away," breathed an airy voice from a tall zora at the head of the throng and very light, but sharp, jabs of spear tips pressed Link forward.

* * *

Two torches lit either side of the Zora's throne room. Link stood in water up to his ankles, and the cold made his feet twinge with small bouts of pain. Two zora soldiers stood on his left and right and squeezed his arms with angry pressure. All were silent in the room and Link looked to the high stage were the Zora Royal Family was bound to appear. They did not wait long. Water splashed to and fro as the patter of feet swept it out of its wake. Princess Ruto emerged from the thin shadows, her violet eyes sparkled sharply with wit, but her cheeks had hallowed out with the years. Still, she was breathtaking to behold, Link stared at her with wonder. A small, pink headed zora walked beside her with her little fingers wrapped tightly around Ruto's hand. Link's eyes widened as he saw three blue sapphires arranged as a single jewel dangle delicately off her white chest, held around her neck with several intricate gold chains. The Zora's Sapphire. The Spiritual Stone of Water. This little zora must have been Ruto's daughter.

_She's beautiful, _Link thought as Ruto and her princess sat down together, the Zora Queen's long, shimmering fins fanning out light as wings around her. Her shapely eyes cut to Link, alive with a silver burning fire. Link had to suppress a laugh. The look was so identical to all the reprimanding stares she had given him back then, when all he came to do was rescue her…

_"How could you leave me behind!? If you're a man act like one! Take responsibility!"_

"You," her voice rang out and a long finger aimed in between his eyes, "you're the one who was causing all the ruckus around here?"

"He is an intruder your Highness!" the guard on his right cried out, "the sentries at the entrance said he had threatened your life!"

"That's not true!" Link shouted, "it was a misunderstanding. I came here to _warn _her."

"Warn me?" Ruto laughed, "warn me of what? That Hyrule can no longer contain their wars to their own country? I already know that, and therefore everyone is in danger."

"No, it's more than that," Link persisted, "the gerudo have two very powerful witches allied with them. They're seeking out—very special people—and you, Queen Ruto are one of their main targets."

"Well I suppose it's only natural, I _am _the queen of my people, but I wonder why you're efforts are wasted here Hylian, when you should have your own Princess to protect."

_She's not listening to me, _Link bit his tongue and cursed her stubbornness. He had to invent something something again. Combine half truths together to make her understand. The little zora Princess moved closer to her mother, regarding Link with frightened eyes. The jewels on her necklace winked as the torch light reflected in its blazing depths.

"They're coming after you for more reasons than that," Link spoke slowly, "they are seeking those connected with the Sacred Realm…and you—as the leader of the zoras—posses the Spiritual Stone of Water."

Ruto leaned forward and hugged her daughter to her protectively. "How do you know about that? What do you know about the spiritual stone?"

"I know that it is one of the three keys to unlock the sacred realm, and that your people have kept it safe for many generations. I also know that you Zora use it as an engagement ring. Royal women give it to the men they are going to marry."

Ruto's eyes narrowed. "That is actually a recent tradition. It started with my great grandmother…who told you about that?"

Link hesitated and then locked gazes with Ruto purposefully. "Well…you did your Highness…"

Unanimous, disbelieving gasps looped through those present. Out of his peripheral, Link noticed several jaws tighten. Lips were curled, teeth were bared, and the shoulders of the warriors coiled over in bubbling anger. Link special attention on the guards, their spears looked all too eager to pounce.

"_I_ told you?" Ruto jeered.

"Yes," Link replied evenly, "but I guess I should explain…it _was_ a long time ago. I should have known you wouldn't remember."

Ruto's face scrunched up with indignity, just as think expected it would. Ruto's pride was easy to manipulate. Link knew she would hate to admit to any shortcomings, and he counted on it. This was going to be a risky endeavor, and if Ruto did not remember…or think she remembered, the next few hours would be very tricky indeed.

"When you were a little girl…the guardian deity of your people swallowed that stone. You went in after it, but were stuck inside Jabu's belly. I happened to be traveling at the time, and I found the note you had written about your plight. I came to rescue you, and together we escaped."

Ruto watched him carefully. Something in light of her eyes shifted. "You…you were that boy…I thought…your clothes…" She fell silent for a moment, contemplating. "All this time…I thought that was just a funny dream…but that actually happened?" She laughed and crossed her arms with a devilish smirk. "Well you're a horrible man for keeping a girl waiting for twelve long years! But as you can see, I've moved on."

Her hand touched the top of the little zora's head, and her cheeks flushed a tad bit pinker. Link smiled.

"Yes…she's beautiful."

"Well what did you expect?"

Ruto stood and raised her daughter with her. "Well then. I trust you brought a plan with you?"

"I think it would be safest for you if you were to travel to Hyrule. There, we can give you our best soldiers to protect you, and I don't think the Gerudo would expect you to be in Hyrule with us, so then we can keep your location a secret."

"You want to me to move to Hyrule? That's a long trip." Ruto whined crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's safe to stay here where the Gerudo can find you."

"I don't need to travel all the way to Hyrule. My people and I can take shelter in the Water Temple. No one but a zora can enter there."

Link sighed. It went against his better judgment, but it was a miracle that he got this far, and he wasn't one to push his luck. Besides, time was racing against him.

"All right then, but you have to hurry!"

"All right—you can loose him now." Ruto commanded.

Feeling crawled back into his wrists when he was finally free of the cords that bound him. He looked up in time to see Ruto hand her daughter away to a nurse maid, who set off immediately.

"Everyone go to your families! Get them ready!" Ruto barked as she made her way down to the floor. She glared at Link with her lower lip puffed out.

"This better not be a joke," she said tightly.

"It's not," Link replied with the gravest of tones.

Ruto shrugged and crossed her arms once more. "So…what's your name anyway?"

"Link."

Ruto blinked and then narrowed her eyes thinly. "You Hylians have a terrible taste in names."

Link only laughed.

"Awwwwww! Where is everybody going?"

Link's blood froze. He recognized that voice, usually sensual and proud, but recently poisoned with a lust for blood and revenge. It belonged to a woman, with dark skin and honey soaked eyes. He searched the room frantically but he couldn't catch sight of the owner before the voice was cast again.

"And we just got here too! How is that a way to treat guests?"

In a matter of seconds, it happened. A number of the Zora soldiers fell as blinding whirls of tan and red overtook them, and glints of silver slit their throats. The hoary steel of the survivors clashed against the red-stained metal of the gerudo. In no time at all, the entire throne room screamed in the dark chorus of battle. Link's blade ripped through the mass of enemy bodies unceasingly, but his eyes scanned the disarray for any sign of Ruto. As he turned, two scimitars pierced through the fray. Link ducked and cleared the second strike away with his sword, but the first managed to claim a part of his arm before he escaped out of his opponent's path. The Gerudo soared over him, and landed light on her feet, preparing for the following attack. Her eyes almost blazed red with incensed rage.

"You killed one of my sisters!" she spat at him, "now I'm going to end you!"

She charged him, hitting with precise movements. Link caught them with his shield and kicked her away. In the tenth of a second she took to recover Link thrust his weapon with incredible power and buried the blade into her exposed mid-drift. Link didn't see it when she splashed into the ground, for his attention was called away to defend other threats. Suddenly, a mounting number of Zora voices cried out. They all shouted together in a distorted mess, Link couldn't understand what they said, but the Zoras threw down their weapons and dropped to their knees at the feet of their Gerudo assailants.

"No! Please! Do not hurt our Queen!"

"Queen Ruto!"

"Stop!"

"We surrender!"

"Let her go!"

"Please stop!"

"We'll do anything!"

Link looked up and the hilt almost slipped from his fingers. Nabooru stood at the top of the room's stage, her twin swords were locked tightly around Ruto's neck, who knelt before her.

"Oh? What loyal subjects you have Miss Zora…" she crooned, "their willing to drop their defenses just for you…as if that would stop me from what I came here to do."

"_NABOORU!"_

Her eyes darted to the sound of the yell. A silhouetted figure came barreling toward her, and she raised her swords just in time to bare the weight of heavy steel that came crashing upon her. She stared into a fair, human face, with blue eyes flaring about like the waves of an angry sea.

"You just show up everywhere, don't you?" Nabooru sneered and with expert speed untangled their weapons, and danced away.

"You're not going to do this this time!" Link shouted, "I won't let you!"

Nabooru glanced sidelong at the Zora ruler, inching away from the two combatants along the floor. She smiled darkly as she quickly calculated a plan.

"Well maybe you will stop me from doing it. Just like you stopped Twinrova in the woods?"

Link's eyes wavered, but his expression darkened with a feral fierceness. His teeth were clenched tightly together, his head bowed and his sword rose threateningly. Nabooru wondered if he would growl.

"To be honest, I don't know why they want to fool around with people like this," she turned her head slightly to keep the Zora in sight, "but apparently they have some connection with you and Princess Zelda, and they want those connections utterly destroyed." Nabooru stretched, and brandished her swords out to her sides. "I guess this is your chance to redeem yourself…too bad you weren't this tough before, maybe then that poor little girl wouldn't have been so tortured."

A roar unleashed from his throat and Link followed his blade into a savage charge. Nabooru's face lit up with glee.

_That's it…_

She threw herself back, scooping up Ruto by the scruff of her neck simultaneously. With a burst of strength, she tossed her body over her own, like a sheet which she slipped safely underneath. Horror filled Link's lungs with black toxin as he watched his blade dig into Ruto's chest. He hadn't anticipated this—there was no time to draw back and stop, he had charged too fast…

The crashing thud as they hit the wall reverberated through all the muscle in his body as a thunderous hammer. It left Link paralyzed. He stared at Ruto, his eyes agape with terror, and his hands quivered feebly on the hilt just beneath her chin. A hideous cough forced its way out of her mouth as her blood splattered on his wrists. She watched him, and he saw the violet light begin to dim in her eyes, filling up with a bleak nothing.

"L—Li—nk—" Her hand lifted slowly but she only managed to brush the very tip of his elbow, "d-don't—wo—rry…it's—I—remem—"

Her head dropped and the weight of her lifeless body brought Link to his knees. He said nothing. The too-familiar pain he felt in the forest came back to torture him, only this was worse. It burned, it cut, it ripped him apart, but he couldn't make himself react. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but nothing came to him. Nothing proved that he could still be human.

"Uh-oh. Now look what you've done," came Nabooru's dark voice, "well…I guess you were right. You didn't let _me _do it…maybe you should watch yourself next time though…it's a pity. If you were a woman, your skills and fierceness would have made you fit right in with us."

Something suddenly hit her hard. Nabooru took a few moments to realize that the Hylian Hero had somehow broken his trance and tackled her to the ground. Blood dripped from the tip of his blade unto her neck as he held it aloft in a trembling grip. She smiled.

"You overwork yourself you know...killing two women in one day…."

"SHUT UP!" Link's fist flew across her face, "SHUT UP! How can you DO this!? I don't care if you don't remember! You're supposed to help us protect Hyrule! Not destroy it!"

Nabooru glared. "You speak of nonsense. Why would I ever fight to protect _you. _You and your people have done nothing but oppress mine! I'm not going to rest until I see justice! Your people and that Princess of yours are finished!"

He struck. The sword fell from his hand and landed an inch away from Nabooru's face. She stared at him, incredulous.

"Don't misunderstand," Link rapped out, "I _am _going to kill you, and anyone else who threatens Hyrule or Princess Zelda, but it's going to be an honorable fight. Just you and me…that's the least I can give you Nabooru…"

"Don't say my name like you know me," Nabooru hissed, "what you're really saying is that you're weak…and not worth my time."

She kicked him hard in the gut and when he arose again to fight tiny pellets flew from her fingertips. They hit the water with a sharp blast of purple light and Link toppled over, unable to move once more.

"That's a trick I learned from you in the forest," Nabooru laughed whipping the blood from her lower lip, "very useful little things, those seeds. Twinrova won't allow me to kill you just yet, they have big plans in store for you. So…bye for now. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Her long crimson hair swayed nimbly to and fro along her back as she walked away, like a fiery snake reeling in taunting laughter. Moments later, all his stress forced Link into unconsciousness, but the darkness that came was anything but relieving.


	13. The Flames of Sorrow and Despair

Chapter Thirteen: The Flames of Sorrow and Despair

The pain was horrible. He tried to cry out, but no amount of screaming or shouting would make it stop. It was impeccably dark. Shadows traced upon other shadows, blending into a horrific account of his past. It all felt so much like back then. He was small, powerless, scared, young, all over again. Rain prickled like needles on his bare arms and legs and the castle gates loomed far ahead of him, a white specter beckoning to him. But the faster he ran, the farther he got away from it. The wind blew quiet voices into his ears. Thousand of cries whispered his name and called for help.

_"I'm coming!" _he shouted into the darkness, _"I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

A figure approached him on the path. A small girl with dancing green eyes took his hands and smiled brightly into his face.

_"Saria!"_ Link gasped with relief, assured that now, everything was going to be all right.

Saria dipped her head in a slow nod. _"Link—I'm glad to see you. I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Sure! Anything Saria!"_

_"Link…you and I…we're friends aren't we?"_

Link was confused. _"Hu? Of course we are. You're my best friend out of the whole forest Saria!"_

_"Then how come…you left me behind?"_

_"Hu?"_

Saria's hands dropped his and silent tears suddenly rushed rivers down her cheeks. _"You left me…and never came back. How could you abandon me?"_

_"What? No! Saria!"_

He reached for her and as his fingers clasped around her tiny wrist she vanished, but her voice lingered.

_"I'm not here anymore. It's your fault. You're all alone now."_

Link's hands covered his ears. _"No…No!" _

_"She's right you know."_

Link's head snapped to his left. Darunia stood before him with his large arms crossed over his broad chest. An anguished frown creased his lips and a little Princess Ruto stood beside him, mirroring his exact expression.

_"You have failed us all." _He said deeply.

_"You call yourself a hero?"_ Ruto cut in.

_"I'm so sorry!" _Link cried, "_there wasn't enough time!"_

_"Link…"_

Link was turned around again and Impa looked down at him. Her fingers tapped so characteristically on her left shoulder, and she shook her head.

_"Are we to be abandoned too?"_

She looked over her shoulder and dissipated. A smirking Nabooru took her place. She waved to Link, throwing her long hair back and walked into the lurking shadows without a word.

_"I used to think you were brave…"_

_"Malon!"_

A little redhead girl backed away from him. She carried an even smaller bundle in her arms, which stirred. _"You've lied to me…what did I do wrong? Didn't I give you a family?" _She offered him the bundle and as he pulled back the blankets vomit gurgled up his throat. Blonde hair stole over a badly scarred and bleeding face, hot tears burning in the pool of the baby's eyes. On the back of the left hand, Link noticed the blood was smeared in an all too-familiar pattern—the crest of the Triforce.

_"I'm next aren't I?"_

Link's blood ran cold. He couldn't turn around, although Malon and the battered baby had gone. He didn't want to face that voice. He didn't want it to disappear, not like all the others….

_"You won't even look at me…is it because you feel guilty? I guess you should…everyone is dying Link…everyone…and it's all your fault…."_

_"NO! I'm trying! I don't want anybody to die!"_

_"But we are…soon we'll be all gone…and you will be all alone…"_

He heard footsteps retreat, panic swelled in his lungs.

_"Wait! No Zelda! Don't go!"_

He looked to her in time to see her back face him. The lace of the headdress she wore as a child floated behind her. The rain and shadows drenched her dress in dark colors, and she reached the castle gates. He ran to her, trying to stop her from leaving…but she was so very far away…

She faced him slowly, and waved good-bye.

_"Soon we will all be gone…and you will die alone."_

Link screamed. His voice sounded so weak, so small, and then deepened into the tones of his adulthood, howling with the rage and anguish of a wounded wolf.

"Link! LINK! It's okay! You're awake! You're awake!"

Soft hands gripped the sides of his face and the darkness lifted. The abrupt realization of a ceiling, four white walls, and a bed beneath him blinded him, even though the room only stayed lit with the help of two mere torches burning dimly in stands on the opposite corner. A bundle of concerned eyes and worried faces stared at him from above, belonging to Impa, the Altean Prince and his two bodyguards, and Princess Zelda.

"Fetch some water please!" Zelda appealed to the pair of Marth's soldiers who left without any complaint.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Impa inquired moving closer to Zelda's side.

"I—I—I'm f-f-fine," Link stuttered, "just a…bad dream…"

"Are you injured?" Zelda asked, clearly frightened.

Link shook his head; it felt full of heavy mud.

"What happened to you man?" Prince Marth demanded, "a group of Zoras carried you in here half-conscious and delirious! Then inform us that their queen has been murdered and refuses any of our help and even _threaten _us to stay away--!"

"Prince Marth!" Zelda's voice was unusually shrill, "enough! Now isn't the time. Won't you see if the doctor's come yet?"

Marth cut his eyes and opened his mouth for a retort but stopped as Roy and Ike emerged through the doorway, Roy carrying a single glass of water, and Ike held a large pitcher for refilling. Impa graciously took the cup from Roy and passed it into Zelda's hands. Link just now noticed that she was perched on the edge of the same bed where he lay. Her hair fell in wild and loose threads over a shawl which covered a very thin nightgown. In fact, everyone looked like they had just rose from their beds, with disheveled hair and a last ditch effort to dress decent. He wondered about the time.

"Here, drink this." Her hand propped him up and her other brought the cup to his lips. Link let her dip the water into his mouth without raising his own hand. With an endless fit of chills rushing along his bones, it didn't feel quite ready.

"Come, we shall see about this doctor," Impa said turning Prince Marth and his soldiers toward the door. Marth threw a dark and threatening glare over his shoulder but protested no further. Zelda stroked her hand over Link's forehead, brushing sweat and bangs aside.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine. I just had a bad dream…"

Zelda shifted closer to him. "You aren't going to tell me what it was?"

Link shook his head and kept his gaze in his lap. Zelda sighed.

"Well…it was just a dream," the back of her hand traced his cheek, "it's over now…you're safe…"

Link shut his eyes as he tried to repress another shiver. "But…everyone else isn't…"

Zelda stopped and watched him full of worry. "Link…"

"I can't protect anyone Zelda…" his fingers twisted a handful of the sheets next to him, "everyone…keeps dying…I'm too weak…"

"Don't say that Link."

"It's true! I couldn't save any of them! Not Darunia, not Ruto, not Saria! Not Nabooru…she's lost…somehow…and I don't understand…what if I die!?"

"Link!" Zelda began to panic, "how could you say that? You're going to get through this safely! You've always been able to come back…you'll get to go home, raise your family—"

"But what if I don't?" His thoughts carried him away to another dream. The one he had seen so long ago now…that little boy's face came back into his mind, smiling so triumphantly under the green cap, _his _green cap. "Zelda…what if I'm not around to protect my children, to teach them the things that I know…in case they ever have to go through all of this…"

"Link…you're starting to scare me. What are you talking about?"

He locked his gaze with hers and she blinked, startled by the purpose enforcing his stare. "You remember Ganondorf's last curse don't you? He said he would come back…and attack our descendents…what if that comes true? What if our children have to bear our burdens…or burdens like ours?"

Zelda tore her eyes away and looked at the wall in thought. The firelight flickered and cracked in the silence. "I've…never thought about that…"

"I had a dream, awhile ago, where I saw a boy wearing these clothes," Link tugged on his tunic, "he looked like me…but he defiantly wasn't me…and he carried the Master Sword…"

"Perhaps he took your place in 'that' future."

"What?"

Zelda's eyes took on a distant glare. "When I sent you back in time…I fear it may have had horrible side effects. After all, I don't know if that future was completely erased or not…but if it wasn't…you wouldn't exist there…"

Link didn't respond. Though he had traveled through time's rivers enough times in his distorted life he had never really understood them.

"I need it again…the Master Sword…I need to be stronger. I won't let the Gerudo take anyone else…"

Zelda touched his hand and gripped it firmly. "I went to see the sages…they warned me of terrible dangers. This war is not going to end if we do not cut off the source. Twinrova must be defeated, and we must do it quickly."

Link nodded.

"The sages and I are agreed. We will open the door for you, and you can claim the Master Sword once more."

Link nodded again, his body began to warm with hopes of a goal in sight. "I'm ready."

"Yes but now…you need to rest. I'm sure the others will be back with the doctor soon, maybe he'll be able to give you something to settle your nerves."

"Zelda…" Link breathed in her name as she helped him down. He squeezed onto her hand and brushed his fingers against her face, "will you promise me…that if anything ever happens to me---you'll look after my family?"

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," she replied, "but—of course I will. Besides, I'm thoroughly convinced that our families will always be tied together…just like you and I."

She smiled. The torchlight on her face gave her skin a silky warm glow. Link rose up on his elbows and in doing so, pulled her face in range of his. He kissed her cheek and she found his mouth. The taste was sweet, like fresh morning dew dripping off newly born petals. His hands could feel the pulse of her blood through the sheer-like fabric of her nightdress, and her light fingers drew along the bold lines of his chest.

"I told you I was coming! I didn't need a welcoming caravan to check up on me!"

Zelda flew to the farthest place away from Link as an old voice rattled at the door. Soon enough, it opened and the others came pouring in. Prince Marth looked especially irritated.

"It takes _time_ to get from my office all the way up to the castle! And your guards don't want anyone coming in anyhow! I stood there arguing with them for forty-five minutes!"

The complaints issued from a tiny old man that had come along with the company. The largest glasses Link had ever seen sat on top of the world's largest nose, and his gnarly hair stuck clean out from both sides of his head, like white paper cones. Link was reminded of the old scientist living out in the hut at Lake Hylia, and wondered if there could be any relation.

"That is why we decided to come to the gate and escort you, doctor." Impa explained patiently.

"Yes," Prince Marth muttered, "you should show more respect."

The old man set his jaw crooked. "Eh? Respect? I have plenty of it. Maybe you should show some respect by not sending messengers to arouse an old man from his bed at this hour!"

"Do you even know who you're speaking to!?"

"I am so sorry doctor," Zelda joined in, coming into the center of the room. Her cheeks were flushed and she had trouble managing her voice, probably still shaken up by what had happened. Link was careful to hide his smile.

"I am sorry we disturbed you so late, but my Captain has been through some nasty shock and I hoped you'd be able to help him."

The old man looked at her with a puzzled expression. He removed his bulky glasses and wiped them on a worn brown tunic. He blinked through the glass a few times when he put them back on and gasped.

"Oh! P-Princess Zelda! Of course I can help! I'm the best physician in all of Castle Town!"

He near-waddled over to Link's bedside and went to work with his examination. Link thought his methods were a bit intrusive as he pulled down his eyelids, inserted strange instruments up his shirt, and seized his wrists very roughly without warning.

"Ah I see this kind of thing in soldiers a lot," the old physician declared, "sweaty and shaken from sights on the battle field. You can take this son, to help ya sleep, but the best medicine is to get over it I'm afraid."

Link glared. "Thank you…so much…" he said half-heartedly.

Nabooru whipped her hair about her thin cheeks as she entered the Spirit Temple. A storm had kicked up the desert sands in a frenzy, and many particles clinged to her hair and brown shoulders. She approached one of the many basins the witches had brought into the temple and dipped her face into the welcoming water.

"We welcome you back, oh Great One," greeted one Gerudo woman, and handed Nabooru a towel, "was your mission successful?"

"Of course it was," Nabooru answered taking the towel, "though I wish we would stop wasting our time finishing off various royalty that isn't Princess Zelda…where are the witches?"

"Twinrova has gone up to the Temple Rooftop my lady, they expressed wishes to see you once you arrived."

"Hmm. What a coincidence. Thank you Vaashi."

The other woman bowed her head low and Nabooru made her way through the temple. The cool night breath of the desert flowed across her face when she stepped onto the flat roof. Koume and Kotake had constructed some type of alter, and a set of collums reached for the blackened sky on either side of it. On the left, a chilling blue flame twisted in a dance on top of the mast, while its twin supported a coiling red fire.

"What is all this?" Nabooru demanded, looking from one flame to the other with a sense of caution. Looking into the flames, she became aware of a very evil presence, which settled on her like a vulture to a carcass.

"This is part of the last phases of our plan," Kotake whispered eerily.

"The time has finally come," Koume echoed, "can't you feel it rippling in your blood!?"

Nabooru frowned. She suddenly wanted to flee the rooftop, but she was no coward.

"What is this for? Where did you get all this?"

The witches cackled together. "Oh this temple is full of secrets young lady."

"Stop speaking in riddles. I want a straight answer! What is this?"

Their eyes lifted to the spiraling fires in unison. The light reflected savagely in their bulging pupils. "This is the flame of sorrow," Kotake explained.

"And the other is the flame of despair*…" Koume added.

"Together they hold the power to end all those who would dare to oppose our Lord Ganondorf."

"Perhaps…he will even be born again in this world."

Twinrova giggled together once more, though the sound screeched in Nabooru's ears like boiling crickets. Her breath left her.

"What are you saying….? Lord Ganondorf—he could be—revived?"

"With the split blood of the Hero…" Koume said, and as always her sister finished, "and with the sacrifice of Hyrule's Great Queen…"

Nabooru retreated back one pace. She had to admit, the power of the witches did frighten her, but the prospect of their Great King present to restore their past glory back to her tribe was enough to stifle it.

"So we're finally going after Princess Zelda?" Nabooru asked, her voice elating with hope, "at last."

"Yes," Kotake chuckled, "the time has come for us to take Princess Zelda from her warm bed, and once we have her, the Hero will follow."

"But there is on item of business that must be done first," Koume held up her hand, "I take it that the Queen of the Zoras is dead?"

Nabooru touched the hilts at her side with pride. "But of course."

"The undoubtedly, after all that he has failed to do, the Hero of Time will be seeking a way to strengthen himself," Koume continued, "we must prohibit this."

"Are you talking about that man in the green clothes who always keeps showing up?" Nabooru stepped closer, "why do you call him the Hero of Time? What significance is that?"

"Oh there will be plenty of time to tell that story once Hyrule's chosen are dead," Kotake waved off with a spasm of her hand, "right now you need to gather your girls, and all those creatures dedicated to Lord Ganondorf and destroy Hyrule's Temple of Time."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because that is where the Hero of Time will draw his strength!" Koume screamed, "they will desperately try to protect that place, and in the meantime we have our chance to take the Princess."

Nabooru sighed deeply. "I guess this means another night of missed sleep, but I know the girls are anxious for action. We will proceed immediately."

"Very good," the witches replied and Nabooru headed back into the temple. She glanced up at the blue and red fire and a chill stole through her. Nevertheless, she smiled.

"The flames of sorrow and despair…they're called hu?" she whispered to herself, "that's perfect. I'll make sure the hills of Hyrule cry forever, as atonement for the tears my people have shed. Princess Zelda…I hope you're ready to breathe your last."

*A/N: Hey, I think I might have made a mistake…the flames that Twinrova summoned in the Oracle series were called the flames of sorrow and despair right? I haven't played those games in such a long time, so if these are wrong and anyone knows the real names, please correct me!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Hero of Time

Chapter Fourteen: The Hero of Time

The Hylian Knight atop the outside gates of Castle Town yawned. A very early morning light peeked just above the treetops, and through the leaves the rays of the sun wiggled like waving fingers. The Knight patrolled up and down the long stretch of the stone catwalk, frequently stealing glances out into Hyrule Field, hoping to catch any signs of activity. But he was disappointed. Birds sang and insects buzzed just as any other day. There wasn't even the slightest sign of the occasional moblin poking about the hills. This was probably a bigger disappointment; they made excellent target practice to pass the time.

"Good morning sir!" another soldier greeted, bounding toward the first with a light spring in his step.

"Good morning…" the first grumbled.

"Eh? It doesn't sound like you think so," the other laughed, "why so blue?"

"These shifts are just pretty boring. You'd think something would've happened by now, since we're at war and all. But everything's been quiet for quite a few weeks now."

The second guard swept his eyes over the field and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'd call that a good thing, wouldn't you?"

"Well—yes but—don't you think it's strange?"

"It's no sweat off my back. I prefer it this way."

The two men let the line of the distance call their gaze and leaned against the edge of the wall, sighing simultaneously. Then, out of the thickest blue, the scenery began to shift from its tranquility. The horizon started to shimmer and a black cloud spilled over the hills, devouring all the green, thriving grass in its wake.

"What is that!?" the second soldier gasped.

The first pulled out a telescope hanging on the back of his belt. "Moblins! Hundreds of them! Bulbins too it looks like—and—lizardfols!?"

"Great Goddesses…do these creatures normally rally together?"

"It's the Gerudo. I can see some of them on horseback. They're leading them," the Knight grabbed onto his companion, "quick! Get to the castle and alert the captain! Tell him to send reinforcements, I'll sound the alarm and we'll hold them off for now!"

"Yes sir!"

The Knight dashed into the tower at the end of the stretch and seized a fat cord that slithered on the floor from the basin of a colossal bell. It hammered thundering echoes along the gates and instigated other gongs further along the way. The hooves of horses and bores alike rattled the ground. The Knight strapped his long bow over his arm and took aim. The front lines of the massive horde of monsters lit up in tiny, circling balls of fire. The orbs launched in a terrible torrent of burning arrows and hurtled for the heights of the great wall, raining brutally upon the newly assembled soldiers. The Knight soon regretted complaining about his boredom. Never before had he seen such a great number of these creatures, and to witness them wielding such advanced weaponry was even more terrifying. Was all of this because of the Gerudo? How did they manage to train such a horrible army?

"Great Goddesses…"

* * *

The doctor's potion let Link enjoy a very much needed sleep. The best part about it being that it was nightmare free. The sunlight spreading through the window tickled his nose and Link groaned in protest. He rolled away from the annoying light and his hand touched something unexpectedly cool and soft. He barely opened his eyes and jumped.

The cool thing he had bumped against was Princess Zelda's limp hand. Her upper body lay across the blankets while her knees were placed on the floor. One of her arms was tucked placidly under her chin while the other reached for him. Her hair fell about in all kinds of wispy patterns. The shawl she had worn slipped to the floor, revealing her bare shoulders and the beginning curves of her chest. A smile played on Link's lips. The moment was very beautiful, but the mood shattered as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

_What am I doing? Get a grip Link. You're married, you're married, you're married, you're married, you're married. _

Zelda stirred. Link held his breath as he watched her rise. Her eyelids blinked as she focused her surroundings and smiled when her eyes fell to him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Link reciprocated, "what are you doing here?"

Zelda stretched. "Oh, well, once you took that potion you were out. The others left, but I wanted to stay a little longer to make sure you were going to be okay…" her head turned toward the morning sky, "guess I fell asleep too…"

Link stared at her, amazed. It was a pretty bold thing to do, and he couldn't imagine that Prince Marth would have consented to such a thing very easily. _Oh goddesses…the rumors! _He silently prayed that whatever those rumors were, they would never, ever reach the Ordona Providence…wherever it was.

"Well, I think I'm okay now," Link said, "I should get dressed."

"Hu?" Zelda halted in her motion to sit beside him.

"I have to go to the Temple of Time, to retrieve the Master Sword remember?"

"Oh." Zelda looked at the sheets with obvious disappointment. Link chose to ignore it. If he asked, he knew it would only lead to trouble. He searched the room for his hat and found it hanging off the bed post. Zelda rose to her feet as she pulled her hair to one side of her face. She ran her fingers through it gingerly, looking embarrassed but again Link decided to ignore it.

"See you outside then?" he nudged.

Zelda nodded a few times. "Yes…at the temple…I'll ready the sages…"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Good-bye."

Link left the room and it was very difficult to ignore her now, as tears sparkled on her cheeks.

* * *

Zelda felt a little nervous as she approached Link who waited at the top of the stairs to the Temple of Time. He had been uncharacteristically cold with her this morning, she knew the reasons behind it of course but she couldn't help but be put out by his attitude. He forced a smile as she came to his side and she did not bother to return the effort.

"Ready?" he tried again.

"Yes, the sages are waiting for us inside."

"Princess Zelda!"

Princess and hero turned at the sound of her name. Prince Marth, flanked by Ike and Roy as always, came barreling down the path. Their cheeks were red with the endurance of a long run.

"What is it?" Zelda asked in alarm.

"A solider from your outer wall just arrived!" Marth gasped, "he said they were under attack, and needed reinforcements!"

"Under attack?! We'll gather our soldiers here and send them off immediately!"

"Of course Princess," Marth replied but not before he cast a scathing look at Link, "forgive me but…shouldn't your Captain be making these sort of calls?"

"For now I'm placing you in charge your grace," Link interjected, "I will meet everyone on the battle field shortly, but first there is something I have to do."

Without waiting for further argument, Link pushed the double doors aside and made his way through. Princess Zelda looked at Marth imploring.

"Please lead all our soldiers for now, I know they will be good in hands."

Her dress swept inside and Prince Marth tore away from the temple grounds, ushering his thin blade out of its sheath to greet the dawn. Roy and Ike exchanged glances and shrugged, following after the manner of their Prince.

Link stood baffled by the spectacle inside. Five, silvery white beings gathered solemnly around the Triforce marking in the floor. Their mask-like faces were just barely severed from their crystal-like bodies which left an odd jitter in Link's stomach. But among the white marble and ancient aura of the temple they looked quite at home.

"These are the orginal sages," Zelda explained after watching his stunned silence. At the sound of her voice, the five ghostly masks lifted and appraised Link with bleached eye sockets.

"O hero…chosen by the gods…it is an honor to finally meet you."

The voice was one, but many—a larger essence made up of thousands of smaller particles. In its echoes, Link could hear the voices of ages long since forgotten.

"An evil and terrible danger approaches…we must not lose time…"

The detached faces swiveled to the sealed door and raised their disembodied hands. Link expected to behold some type of spectacular display of deep magic, but the door merely faded under their gaze and Link laid his eyes on something he had not seen in over twelve years. The Master Sword stood tall and mighty in the Pedestal of Time, completely untouched by the waning of the many long, long years.

"You may use this sacred blade we have forged to free our beloved Hyrule from the jaws of evil," the sages instructed but not a single mouth moved, "but take great care to remember that even the mightiest of swords has no strength, unless the hand who wields it has courage."

Link nodded with vehement conviction. The back of his left hand started to twinge as he crossed over the threshold and approached the pedestal. With bated breath his fingers gingerly wrapped around the smooth hilt. He couldn't hold back the violent nostalgia surging through his veins. He would never forget what happened last time he lifted this sword from its stone. But the shrieking whistle never came. He didn't feel like his blood was being drained from his body, rather, he felt an electrical paulse rippling through his muscles, and as he beheld his reflection flickering in the silver of the blade, purpose, strength, power, and courage blazed in his eyes. The steel felt relishing in his palm.

The awe and majesty of the scene left Zelda utterly struck dumb. In the space of minutes he had grown up all over again. The testament of his power was branded into every cut he swiped at the air, outspoken in every way his nimble fingers twirled the Master Sword. With a few more adeptly precise flourishes, Link sheathed the ancient sword along his back. It sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Not even a gasp of her amazement could escape her. _He really is…the Hero of Time…_

"I'm going to meet the others." Link declared and nobly swept past.

"I'm coming with you," Zelda started but Link's outstretched arm stopped her.

"No. You need to stay here."

Zelda's anger began to flare up. "I'm not going to stay here while everyone else is out there fighting!"

"But you're place is here Zelda—"

"Don't talk to me—"

"Please! Listen!" Link almost shouted, "you are Hyrule's hopes and dreams Princess Zelda! Don't put yourself at risk. The battle field isn't your place. What would we do if we lost you? What would I do?"

The light in Zelda's eyes flickered with conflict. Link knew how badly she wanted to help her people, but Link was determined to win this argument. He was already going to have enough to worry about out there without wondering where she was and whether or not she was still safe.

"I'm not treating you like a child," Link clarified, "I know you can be a strong warrior…but I'd just rather not worry about the risk. Please Zelda…I can't afford—to fail you too…"

Zelda looked to him, her eyes wide with pity. She pulled him into an embrace and lifted her mouth to his ear.

"You have never failed me, and you never will. Ever. Go, and lend me your aid in this dark hour…please help me save Hyrule…"

Link pressed her tightly against his chest in return. "Of course I will."

She released him and he dashed for the open air, blowing three, striking notes into his ocarina. Zelda heard the galloping hooves and cry of his trusted horse and she knew he was gone. The images of the previous scene still played out in front of her eyes. But she knew this was not the first time she had witnessed his magnificent valor. Indeed there had been so many other times….but he never ceased to cause her knees to weaken with admiration, even when he wasn't necessarily being heroic. But heroic he was…invincible even…surely he would make it out of this safely too…

The outer walls of the temple abruptly began to shake, lose stone rattled and clattered to the ground. Panic bubbled in Zelda's throat and she began to search for the source of the noise frantically. The roof twittered as thundering blasts sounded outside. The air in her lungs was beginning to dissipate. The last time the temple shook like this a powerful spell had blossomed from the ceiling and encased her. But it couldn't be….

Another blast knocked her to the ground. "What's happening!?" she cried, looking to the sages.

They stared blankly at the ceiling, moaning painfully in unison. "War…has come upon us…"

"But that's impossible! Marth said they were at the gates! How could they have come here so quickly?"

"Eeeeheeeheehee. You claim to be so wise, but you don't know much of anything do you?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Temple of Time

A/n: Whoo! We are coming to end here people. Maybe just one or two chapters to go! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and supported me. I'm so happy you have enjoyed this, for I write it for you fellow Zelda fans! This story has received 1000+ hits for this month and I am so astounded!!! So thank you everyone! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Temple of Time

Roy grit his teeth as a moblin heaved its heavy spear head onto the width of his own blade. He gripped the hilt with both hands and attempted to lift the majority of the weight off his chest. The moblin's dirty breath hefted foul orders into his face, saliva oozing from the giant top lip. Roy kicked its blunt metal breastplate, which cause the slobbery creature to reel back unsteady. With a leap, he cleaved his victim from head to foot with the combined strength of his body and sword. He stared at the resulting bloody mass with a sense of victory and cried out sharply as something hooked him around the shoulders and dragged him out of the way of another onslaught of fire tipped arrows.

"Oh, thanks Ike," he said to his savoir who frowned down at him.

"You need to be more careful. Don't let your guard down."

"Always the critic. Did you see the size of that thing? I just clobbered it!"

Ike pulled him roughly to his feet. "Go clobber some more! There's plenty!"

He sliced his way through several of the rioting monsters, the bulk of his blade made it easy to chop through the throng like meat on a cutting board. Roy pouted.

"Always gotta show off…" he mumbled before honing in on his next target. The chaos of battle thrived. The dying and momentous screams of monsters, men, and whistling projectiles mashed together in a muddy din. Earth would rupture in blossoms of rock and dirt as cannon fire collided with the ground. Thwaps and clangs of steel scratched the battlefield as soldiers and monsters bustled together in a swarm beneath Hyrule's outer walls. Prince Marth pierced his blade into a slithering, lizard-like creature that coiled over in hissing screams.

"This isn't going to work!" He yelled to Ike who wielded his weapon a few feet away, "we need more firepower! Something big to drive them back!"

"We have the cannons!" Ike shouted back following the trail of one black cannon ball as it crashed into a cluster of moblins. Marth shook his head.

"No! Something more!"

"Look out!"

Ike dove, covering his Prince with his body and the two men rolled underneath a long jet of fire. Something rocketed through the air and exploded as it snaked its way into the middle of a clan of moblins. Another jet soon followed after, tossing the scorched bodies of enemies in heaps.

"What in the name of Nayru…."

A chestnut horse sailed by, the jets of fire seemed to be sprouting from its ears, but when Marth looked more closely he recognized the green tunic on the back of its rider. The Captain's arms were strung with a bow, and far larger flames than he had seen the enemy use sprang from the tips of his arrows. He released the arrow and managed to obliterate more of the threatening forces.

_How can he be doing that? It has to be more than fire alone…_

Marth honed his eyes on Link's movements. He expected to see him load another arrow, but instead, the captain reached underneath the shield strapped to his back and produced a round black ball, sparking with smoke. He tossed this bomb into the heat of the fray and shot it with his arrows before it could hit the ground, producing the massive eruptions.

"He's pretty smart…that guy…" Ike approved.

"Hmph. He's still late."

Link tossed another bomb into the air as Epona dived into an arch of circling. His bow was loaded by route with the procedure and his left eye closed. _Aim…and fire! _The shattering noise jittered his teeth together and Epona bounded over the dead with nimble grace. A gruesome reptile suddenly shot up from the ground and pounced on Link, throwing him to the dirt. Before its ravenous jaws could close around his head Link jabbed the arrow in his hand into the heart of the beast and scrambled back to his feet. He drew the Master Sword from its sheath, the hilt vibrated in between his fingers, eager for battle. He slashed in all directions. The sword was an inkling of silver and the monsters fell in masses at his feet. The sluggish jabs and feeble swings of the moblins were no match for him. He had slain many of these beasts before without any real effort. What he kept his eyes peeled for was any sign of the Gerudo, or the dark magic of their twin witches. But strangely enough, the only combatants he met strike after strike, was this crazy assortment of monsters. Orange fire twisted around the end of his weapon and he sent his body spiraling, striking all in his path in a tornado of blood and fire.

"Glad to see you finally showed up."

Link lifted his head and glared as he saw Marth's prying eyes glance over his new weapon.

"So that is what kept you? You needed a nicer looking blade? Well I must say it is an improvement over that rusty thing you used to carry."

"There's something wrong here Marth," Link huffed, "where are the Gerudo?"

"They have to be here! We just can't seem to get to them through all this muck." He parried the fool-hardy attempts of yet another moblin and pierced the dumb animal through its skull.

"Well, we need to get through. I think they're trying to waste our time with these things."

"Get through to where? The end of the line? You think the gerudo are just waiting in the middle of this mess to give us an award once we break through?"

Link shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Uh—no…but I can't shake this feeling…they haven't pulled this kind of thing before…this isn't their style…"

"Let's just try to get rid of these while they're here before they decide to eat everyone in the city. Get on your horse and keep putting that trick of yours to use!"

Link let a haughty smile come to his face. "So you noticed. But are you really going to start giving me orders like that now?"

"Of course," Marth seized the reigns of a dark stallion that answered to the call of his sharp whistle. He mounted and swiftly joined the rest of the fray, "I am going to be your King one day after all!"

Link's smile dropped. Princess Zelda's face came into his mind, hidden behind a lacy white veil that his fingers would never lift. _Dammit. This is getting to be too much. _He put the ocarina to his mouth and focused his thoughts back on the battle at hand. He was certainly in no position to get upset over it, but the truth of it still managed to cut him. That, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being tricked in some way. Surely Nabooru couldn't have thought that these clunky moblins would be able to defeat the highly esteemed Knights of Hyrule? Where was she, and where was Twinrova?

* * *

"No…that's impossible…"

"Eeehehe. 'That's impossible 'she says! We're so underestimated Kotake!"

"Well, we'll show her won't we? Once we break down these unsightly walls!"

Princess Zelda watched the roof to the Temple of Time rattle and shake with growing trepidation. The five sages flocked together behind her, twirling their faces in time to catch every tremor of the white marble. One placed a floating hand on her arm.

"We cannot afford to let this temple fall….the secrets of our culture would fade with it…"

"What can we do?"

Shrieking howls of delight echoed around the outside of the temple, and a terrifying wind thrashed around in a terrible tantrum, causing the panes of the magnificent glass windows to chatter. Streaks of blue and red flashed across the painted patterns each followed by another round of quakes and cracks of lightning.

"With your help…perhaps we can hold off their assault…" the sage spoke, "join your hands with us."

Zelda gripped the white fingers which shimmered at her touch. Zelda tried her best to refrain from showing the shock on her face. It was like holding a stream of water. Gliding to the center of the room, the sages resumed their circle around the rim of the Triforce engraving, this time including the Princess in their midst.

"Concentrate your energy on fortifying the walls….it is vital that they should hold!"

Zelda nodded with her lips pursued. She joined the sages as they lowered their chins to their chests. A silver liquid magic was born from their interlocked fingers, and snaked around their arms and elbows, knotting together in the phantom of a strapping rope. A feeling very similar to the one she felt opening the Sacred Realm with the other six sages stole over her. Her prayers to the Goddesses became realized in a physical form, veiling her blood, which her heart pumped in rivers over her muscles. The three triangles in the floor awoke with a brilliant golden glow, which proceeded to spread to the heights of the walls, coating the marble in a protective glimmering shield.

"Ah what's the use of trying to fight back?" one of the witches cackled, Zelda found it very unnerving how clearly their decaying voices punctured her ears, "we'll kill your defenses eventually."

"Oh let them have their fun. That way they'll weep even harder when they fall!"

The tumultuous rumblings and crashes continued. Each collision of blue or red against the white felt like a fervent punch in Zelda's gut. She winced but kept her will burning strong. One crash almost usurped her footing, and the hot taste of blood suddenly swam in her mouth. Cracks began to appear along the limbs of the sages, and their twins ate their way up the walls.

_It's not going to hold…it's too much…_

The witches' hand clobbered Zelda in her stomach and the blood filling up in her mouth splattered on the floor. She could feel the quaking in her bones. The pain was agonizing. Her muscles screamed so violently for relief she thought they would shred themselves to be rid of the burden. The barrier of their magic started to tear along the cuts in the walls and the thundering explosions booming outside grew louder, and louder, the pain sharpened worse and worse, and the rumbling became rougher. Parts of the structure began to crumble. Stones hurtled to the ground, releasing more thunder as they split open, falling dangerously close to Zelda and her sages.

_It's too much…_

"You must not let go of your hold…do not allow this Temple to vanish…"

_Vanish….?_

"That's…it…" Zelda whispered to herself and forced herself to swallow the new blood congealing across her tongue, "everyone! We can let this Temple vanish….vanish in the eyes of our enemy…"

Ten empty eyes met the radiant blue in hers. "Princess….what do you mean?"

"This temple will vanish…but it can be reborn elsewhere! We can't hold it here for long. We need to move it!"

The eyes widened in shock, and rotated towards one another skeptically.

"P-Please…"Zelda cried her body quivered as if she was supporting the entire weight of the temple on her shoulders, "we c-c-can do it! Let's move it…"

"Where?"

Zelda thought. She prayed for inspiration, and without any real explanation a picture began to unfold before her. Leafy fingers of trees covered the ground from dancing rays of sunlight, casting a greenish gloom over a clearing in a dark forest. Zelda remembered the mystic woods from her travels. If these sacred trees could guard one temple, surely they could support another.

"A sacred place…a grove, hidden deeply in the Faron Woods…"

The sages exchanged glances as their frames shook with agonized strain and nodded solemnly as they unanimously agreed with their leader. Zelda felt the energy in her body shift. Never before had she performed such a spell, and judging from the red patches slowly staining her white gloves, this would take every last ounce of her strength.

* * *

The Master Sword's blade was becoming heavy. No room remained for blood to smear on the shining steel, and was thrown onto the hilt and up to the elbow on Link's arm. Exhaustion was beginning to settle into his body, and even Epona was slow to react to his commands. The chaotic slaughter must have waged on for hours now, and Link didn't have any hope for an upcoming end. Hylian soldiers and monsters twisted and wriggled on the back of the battlefield like the tentacles of an overturned squid.

_Great Goddesses….what are we to do?_

Just then, something hefty jumped on Epona's flank. Link let the Master Sword fly over his shoulder, and it scrapped against the steel of two broad-faced daggers. Link's initial reaction was to prepare himself for a Gerudo assault at last, but there was nothing dark or livid behind the pair of red eyes that looked back at him.

"Impa!" he gasped, "what are you doing here? I could have ki—"

"I was prepared for your attack, Captain," Impa interrupted, "but I've been looking for you for hours now. You must come back to the city with me!"

"What? Impa—we're in the middle of a battle. I'm not leaving the soldiers behind—"

"It's Princess Zelda!"

Link almost didn't hear the rest of her sentence. Horrible and grotesque images of the worse floated out of the black depths of his imagination. Princess Zelda, lying on the floor, dead, with streaks of blood coating her white dress, her body crumpled in a heap of broken bones, with twin scimitars protruding from her back.

"She's trapped in the Temple of Time. The Gerudo are attacking there! I saw those witches try to beat their way inside with magic….I know you're the only one who can stand up to them…please! Come back with me!"

"We're leaving." Link consented and kicked Epona in the opposite direction. The poor horse dropped her head and pushed her nose through the throng of beasts as best she could. Link and Impa took turns cutting them down as they passed, helping the mare clear a path.

A familiar fear crawled in through his nostrils. The race for time imprinted on his heart. His blood pumped only with another dwindling tick of the clock.

_Time…._

He prayed to that once this was all over, he would be free from its curse.

_I'm not going to be too late this time…I'm not!_

The image of a badly beaten Princess Zelda snaked to his mind once more, but he shook it away with harsh jerks of his head. He could not afford to fail again, not with these stakes. The Master Sword rattled in his left hand. Link found the vibration encouraging, and took it for a good sign. A fresh breath of courage shot through his veins like lightning just as the inner gates to the Temple of Time rose from the ground.

Link instantly spotted his main target. Koume and Kotake fluttered around the crumbling walls of the temple. Cannons of red fire and glistening ice fired from their fingertips in a rhythmic display of light. Link loaded an arrow; vengeance festered in the arms of the fiery tip.

"Do not fire!" Impa's broad fingers closed around his wrist and she lowered his bow, "you'll only give away our position. We must find a way inside—to the Princess!"

"You mean to let them alone!?" Link shouted over the roars of battle, "we can't let them go!"

"It would not be wise to attack them as they are now. They're too powerful. I trust you remember Gerudo Valley?"

Link's eyes cut with anger and disbelief. He found traces of resentment in her cross frown and flickers of mistrust in her red-laced irises. He wanted to suddenly scream at her, deny that all that had happened was not his fault whatever she may believe. The betrayal and anger coiled in his throat like a dangerous cobra. But when her hand clutched his shoulder with the loving reprimand of a parent, and wisdom of an elder, he knew he had misunderstood.

"The blood that stains your sword should not be tainted with vengeance, but serve as a mark of what you have done to protect those you love. We must save Princess Zelda. That is our top priority. The rest will then follow."

So not resentment or mistrust at all, what Link now realized veiling her expression was a severe concern. Link nodded and discarded the bow. Epona darted forward on his command and leapt over the gates. The earth groaned in agony as a jagged crack split the ground around Epona's hooves. The horse reared, thrashing about in an uncontrollable panic. Link gripped the reigns and struggled to maintain her, but the constant quaking of the rocks beneath their feet made the task near impossible.

"Look out!"

Impa grabbed the scruff of Link's tunic and pulled him to the shaking ground. A twinkling dagger sailed over their heads and Link jumped back to his feet, swinging the Master Sword into a lock with a pair of blades. Real hatred was reflected in his blue that clashed with the gold in the Gerudo's eyes. Without restraint, he disengaged and cut through her thin frame several times as he twirled. Several Gerudo suddenly sprang from the dust to confront them and Link sliced through their ranks with precision. Impa's two daggers flashed behind him, blocking and swiping at any Gerudo that came within arm's reach.

"We don't have time for this!" Link screamed withdrawing the Master Sword from the spine of a previous opponent, "we have to get to the temple!"

"They're numbers are strong here!" Impa shouted back, "I think they were waiting for us!"

"Well I guess that's not too far from the truth."

"_Nabooru." _Link charged as soon as the dust revealed her figure. As usual, she nimbly flipped around every bite of his blade.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves kid," Nabooru glared.

Link bent his knees and swung his sword in a circle. The dirt painted a black line across the bridge of his nose, obscuring his fair features in a twisted expression of daring rage. Nabooru rushed and Link's heart jumped at the sound of clashing steel.

"You know, we're almost finished with this building. I have no idea what's inside, but apparently it's pretty important."

"I already have what's inside. You're too late."

The silver burned red as Link unleashed another spin attack. Nabooru fell back; she caught herself on her palms but hit the ground as another fracture cropped up. Link stopped his follow up attack short. A wailing whistle screeched overhead. Rocks flew as a large body of stone collided into the dirt. Link recognized it as a chunk of one of three spires atop the Temple of Time. He craned his neck to glimpse the building through the smoke and gasped. Blue and golden bands of light raced up its walls, gaining speed with each run. An elevating noise followed, much like the cry Link heard at the time the Sacred Realm's doors were closing on him. The light began to sputter and the entire building faded out of existence.

"No!...Agh!"

Pain shot through his right leg and to his horror, he found steel wedged between his flesh. Nabooru stood a few paces away with only one sword clutched in her hand.

"Damn, I was aiming to kill you, but I've never been much an archer."

Link gripped the hilt of her weapon, even the touch felt alien and chilling. Nabooru did not give him the chance. She soared across the broken earth, her blade extended. The twinge of meeting silver clanged once more, but not against the Master Sword. Link found himself staring at Impa's back.

"Hey, don't you know its rude to get in someone's way?" Nabooru said icely.

"Go now Link!" Impa yelled and began to engage Nabooru in a duel, "I'll buy time here! You must save Princess Zelda!"

"But—"

"GO!"

Link yanked the sword from his leg and yelled as his blood leaked onto the ground. He summoned Epona with the ocarina and grabbed her reigns as the horse fled by. His leg throbbed painfully but he tried to push it out of his mind. He reached the remains of the foundation to the Temple of Time. His insides leapt when he saw the backs of Princess Zelda and the five sages standing in the midst.

"Zelda!"

Link dismounted without slowing his ride which tripped him very sorely as his injured leg buckled under his weight. But he managed to reach the clearing and catch the Princess just before she collapsed. His nightmares were realized as he turned her bloodstained face over.

"N-no, Zelda! ZELDA!"

"Oh she's not dead brave little hero!"

Link grit his teeth and glared daggers at the witches now hovering above him.

"Indeed not!" Koume cackled, "but she IS our prisoner!"

Zelda's body disintegrated in a pattern of black cubes. Link only managed to realize he clutched only air until a moment later. Instantly he was on his feet and drew his bow.

"You still want to play?" Kotake sneered and sent a stream of ice his way. His body hit the dirt like dead weight.

"Eeeheee. You're days of playing hero are over!"

"_What did you do to her!?"_ Link did not recognize his voice. It had never been this dark since he met the challenge of the King of Evil himself all those many years ago.

"The Flames of Sorrow and Despair have been lit," Koume smiled, "now with the sacrifice of Hyrule's daughter Destruction shall also burn forth!"

"But we still need a little trinket from you," Kotake informed, "if you want, you may join us on top of our Great Temple, and see if you can rescue your precious Princess for the last time!"

Their rotting laughter spoiled the air as they vanished in smoke. Link stared at the emptiness of the sky with shock carved out on his face. His expression then darkened to the deepest anger and a feral cry of anguish scathed his throat. The pain in his leg was forgotten and with more effort he pulled himself onto Epona's shoulders. The sun bled with strokes of setting, and Link answered the hot wind of death calling to him from the far sands of the desert.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Legend of Zelda

Chapter Sixteen: The Legend of Zelda

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"He's not thinking of leaving is he?"

"Don't be stupid."

Link shook his head. The three voices did not drum easily on his aching temples. The stench of split blood was a commodity of the battle scarred landscape. Hylian soldiers hefted the heavy corpses of monsters in stacks across the field, some slowly charred black inside tall towers of swaying fire. The heat caused sweat to spill into Link's eyes, but he did not lift his hand to wipe his brow, for his fingers were astutely fixated on another task. With the torn fabric of his leggings, he wrapped a crude bandage around his damaged leg. He might be doing more harm than good with the dirty wrappings, but at least it would keep the bleeding at bay. Unfortunately, he did not have time to tend to the wound properly. Princess Zelda was waiting for him, and hopefully she waited alive somewhere behind the blazing desert horizon.

"Where. Are. You. _Going!? _I demand you answer me!"

Marth's hand was at his throat and he shook the blonde swordsman roughly. Link pushed his arm away and used it as a prop to help him to his feet.

"They took Princess Zelda…I have to—save her…"

"If they have kidnapped the Princess, then I'm coming too!" Marth yelled, flailing his sword.

"No," Link rapped out and leaned against Epona for support, "I have to go. You don't have the power to defeat Twinrova."

"And you do?" Marth spat.

Link adjusted the round shield on his right arm. The strapping had become tight since his body had grown, but he wouldn't discard it for anything. It had protected him thus far after all.

"Yes." Link gripped onto Epona's saddle and with a painful effort, pulled his body over her back.

Marth would not give up. "You are the Captain of this army! How dare you abandon your duty to your soldiers?!"

"My duty to the Princess takes precedence over any other!" Link shouted back, "would you rather I stay here and clean up the mess while she gets tortured in the desert!? You're going to be the King of Hyrule! How can you leave? Your place is here."

"Do not make the mistake that you are the only one who cares—"

"The princess is my duty. I have always protected her, and I will do so until the goddesses see fit to kill me! Don't get in my way."

Marth studied him. His dark stare leaked over every line drawn in Link's face. "So you're going to take care of this then?" he said seething.

"Yes."

"What if you _fail?_"

Link's gaze did not falter. His heart began to beat a little faster as he took the reins in his calloused fingers.

"I won't."

The back of his left hand burned with the words. He carried his courage close to his chest now, will and determination pulsating through his veins. He would rescue Princess Zelda. He would defeat Twinrova. He would end this war.

* * *

Nabooru's sandals scrapped along the brittle of the Spirit Temple rooftop. Pools of blood stuck the silk of her clothes to her skin like glue. An ache heaved in her lungs whenever she breathed, it had taken a lot to get back here. She glanced at the witches who were huddled together beside the golden alter, a third column had been erected to match the other pair, and a woman, with white skin as pale as the phantoms lay across it. Her arms were crossed in a sacrificial way, and remained completely still. Nabooru approached the alter and sneered down at the sleeping woman.

"Is she dead?" She asked one of the witches. (She couldn't tell which.)

"No not yet, but her life is beginning to drain away…"

"Soon it will be complete."

"And this will be over?" Nabooru guessed, "we'll finally be free?"

"Oh yes…" the witches cooed in unison, "the Great Ganondorf shall live, and wreak his vengeance upon the land of green…and our people will be glorified in a new golden age…"

Nabooru only nodded. This part of the plan frightened her, but great was her hatred toward her oppressors, and so she forced herself to swallow it.

"But one more thing must be accomplished before that time."

"What!?" Nabooru shouted, "how long are you going to delay!? It's always been one more thing, one more item of business, one more person to kill! And you don't tell me what for!?"

Her blade was an extension of her arm, which pointed a long and deadly finger between the witches' eyes.

"Did you manage to kill the Sheikah?" Koume asked, her pinpoint pupil rotating away from her weapon and up to her eyes.

"Humph. You mean that manly-looking woman with the red eyes?" Her arm lowered, "of course I did. I decapitated her."

"Very good." Koume praised, her voice swimming thick in some kind of poison, "then we _are _getting near the end."

"Only one more traitor to go!" Kotake squealed, "oh let me have her Koume!"

"Be my guest sister…"

The movement was quick. So quick, Nabooru did not see the decrepit woman twitch. Her heart felt cold and suddenly she was staring into the evil snicker twisting around the witch's mouth, a demonic glaze smearing the bloodshot whites of her horrible eyes. Red dripped down Kotake's nose, her blood. She couldn't breathe; she chanced a glance down, and at that moment so much pain ruptured in her body. A jagged spear of ice was pushed in between her breasts, and she was quickly loosing the feeling of the blood leaking down her bare stomach.

"Now all the traitors have been executed for their crimes…" Kotake whispered, "you were perhaps the biggest one…You were loyal in the beginning, but you changed, didn't you? Did you get scared? Was the glory of the Triforce of Power too much for you to handle? You are not worthy of the blood you hold…so I think it fitting that we spill it all…"

"Oh stop that, Kotake," Koume flapped her boney hand, "she can no longer hear you."

Nabooru's corpse thumped to the ground once Kotake withdrew her weapon from her flesh. She swirled her finger around in the pool of blood that started to escape from her body, and blistered and slithering tongue licked it off her nail.

"Heh—heh! The taste of vengeance is sweet…"

The Gerudo sisters lifted their heads together as footsteps echoed off the descending cavern. The dropping rays of the sleepy sun reflected bright as orange fire off the silver surface of a round shield. The Hero of Time emerged from the mouth of the stairwell, and brandished his sword, rage shuttering in every breath he took. He quickly analyzed his surroundings, taking notes about the environment and his eyes faltered once he saw what remained of Nabooru sprawled across the floor.

"You killed her?"

Koume and Kotake laughed. "She was a traitor!"

The anger on Link's face darkened. "What have you done to Princess Zelda?"

"Can't see for yourself?" Kotake stretched her arm to the alter, and smiled darkly as his intake of breath ceased, "she's not dead yet….maybe you'll have time to save her…"

"But that's unlikely!"

Link's fingers flexed on the hilt of his trusted blade and crossed his chest with it, letting the silver sparkle in the fading light. "I highly disagree."

The sisters reared back with a hissing gasp. "The Blade of Evil's Bane!"

"How did you get it?"

"We destroyed that Temple!"

"No….you failed," Link crouched as his arm pulled the Master Sword behind him, "I'm going to end this….once…and for all. Whatever you're planning, it stops here."

"Eehhe. Such confidence!" Kotake cried, "why don't we play with him for a little bit Koume? We still need his blood after all."

"Yes!" Koume agreed, "and I think we should give Lord Ganondorf a generous offer!"

The mention of the name wrought Link with panic. "Ganondorf!?"

"Oh you'll soon see!" Kotake screamed.

"Or not!" Koume screeched and her fire flew from her hand, blistering the air as it rushed Link. The heat pounded into his shield and shot upwards as it bounced off the surface. Link momentarily lost his footing, the last injury Nabooru had given him still throbbed sharply. But his determination to live had always been enough to see him through. He quickly regained his balance, digging a fierce glare of hatred in the dilapidated retinas of his enemy. Kotake came for him next. Her boney fingers spread wide; her nails were the teeth of some bloodthirsty mouth foaming with a chilly mist. Link was ready. He dodged as she swiped her claw. The Master Sword cut down on its target with significant force, severing Kotake's limb from her shoulder.

The witch let out a howl worthy of hell and tumbled over her broom, painting a crimson streak with her blood across the sandy rooftop. Koume echoed her screams and the Mirror Sheild faithfully caught her next breath of fire. Her yellow eyes bulged with frustrated rage.

"How annoying! You wouldn't be so tough without that thing!"

Link crouched without answering. He yearned to charge, to unleash the fury steaming inside of him, fueling his blood with adrenalin, but his right leg was still a burden. He felt his hand prickle with the danger of melting onto the shield strap as he raised it once again to deflect Koume's attacks, which were now being unleashed without any thought of accuracy or restraint. This needed to end quickly. He unhinged the boomerange from his belt and sent it barreling through the thick of the flames. A loud crack broke the witch's offense as Link's weapon impacted her skull. Her black robes fluttered around her as she fell hard into the sandstone. Link struggled with his breathing and the steel of his blade scratched the pavement as he made his way to the fallen body. With a swell of hatred, he shoved his foot brutally into the bridge of her large nose, arousing more cracking and squeals of pain.

Link raised the sword above his head, and envisioned the power that would leave his arms as he brought it down, cutting the demon's head from its neck, but that vision did not come true. Instead he felt a numbing cold course over his skin. Ice crept up his body like the scurrying legs of spiders, forcing his arms down, helplessly bound to his knees.

"You stupid—STUPID boy!"Kotake screeched, crawling toward her sister. Her only arm was outstretched, weaving the threads of ice around Link's body, "you have gotten in our way for the last time!"

"Do it Kotake!" Koume wailed, her voice distorted by her broken nose, "do it now!!"

"Yes…yes…" The witch hoisted herself to her wrinkled legs by tugging on the fabric of Link's tunic. Her touch was disgusting. Vomit churned in his throat. Her breath was sticky as her giant bloodshot eyes turned up to him, her smile a horrible gash in the hideous face, "before Ganon can be….the blood of the Hero…."

"Take it from his heart!" Koume screamed.

A dagger flashed. It ripped the cloth of his tunic from his chest. Link cried out as blood trickled down his stomach and arms. Kotake fled from him and cuddled with her sister at the altar, staring greedily at Princess Zelda's still and rigid sleep. Koume seized the dagger, and dipped Link's blood in the basin of the third pillar, resurrecting a dark fire from the gold plating. Princess Zelda gave a visible start, and her hands dropped, hanging limply over the sides of the altar.

"Heehee…now all three flames have been lit. Once again, the Great King of Evil shall be born into this world!"

"With every passing minute, your precious Princess grows weaker, and our Great King grows stronger!"

The slowly setting sun vanished. The moon did not rise to take its place. The airbrush strokes of orchid in the sky were blotted out as black, oily ink oozed across vast space. A violet light parted smoky clouds bubbling overhead and lit up the ground mere feet away from those atop the desert temple. The bottom opened in great jaws of sparking energy and the wind howled with lament. Link watched horrorstruck as the color visibly drained away from Zelda's cheeks and some horrible creature stirred in that pit of dark magic. The witches cackled together in victory, throaty screeches akin to insects.

_No. This isn't over. _

Link closed his eyes. He fought against the pain, against the cold threatening to gloss over his heart in death. Tiny hints of fire licked up his arms, his back, and legs. The gift of the goddess Din freed him from his icy bonds and the Master Sword vibrated in his hands with a tantrum. His scream egged him on, his feet pumped in a run, and he cleaved one witch with a powerful swing of his sword. The body fell in two halves. Koume turned and shrieked as she beheld the fate of her sister.

With another blast of fire she knocked Link back, his sword clattered beside him. Koume hastily scooped up the blood of her sister in a tiny vile she produced from her sleeves.

"That was a nasty thing to do!" she screamed, "but we're not finished yet, not so long as one of us survives! And I doubt you'll be doing any of that!"

The witch snatched up her broomstick and took to the air. "I let the Great Ganon take care of you and Hyrule. There's nothing to stop him now. Our work is finally finished!"

She flew high into the flogging storm. Her laughs died in the drumming rain and whips of lightning. Link paid her no mind. He rushed to Zelda's side, falling against the side of her bed. His eyesight was beginning to blur. His heart felt like it had rusted over. He wouldn't be able to breathe soon.

"Z-Zelda…" he gripped her hand. It was freezing.

A roar pierced the unnatural night. Ahead Link saw a monstrous silhouette wriggle and twist from its bed in the ground. A strike of lightning lit up pig like features, and hollow, stark white eyes. Link now realized his nightmares. With his last stand, he knew what he must do. Once again, that blue hilt sat snuggly in his palm, but it did not twitter encouragingly this time. That was okay. Link knew he only had one strike in him left, his surroundings were becoming more obscure, darker, and all feeling was beginning to leave him.

_Well then, let's make this one count._

He flipped the sword in his hand and pushed his aching feet forward. He stared down the beast with unwavering courage. His presence seemed to calm it down a bit. The burly arms lowered from clawing the sky, the unfocused white eyes knew him, and the ugly mouth bared teeth in a ghastly smile. The roaring lowered to an evil purr. A taunt.

"Not today Ganon…" Link whispered, putting all his effort into his voice, "you're going to have to wait a little longer…."

Silver steel burned red as Link concentrated every ounce of his strength, his power, his life into the magic that spun around the Master Sword. _I'm sorry…Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa….Nabooru…Malon…Zelda…my son….I love you all…_

Link stretched his arm back, and with another powerful scream he stabbed the beast right between the terrifying eyes that watched him. Light erupted from the impact and with a mighty swing of its head the beast threw Link, crashing his back into the trunks of the three pillars. One toppled into the other, and when each one met the ground it shattered into several pieces, which the wind carried off to far corners. The beast let out a final series of cries in anguish and eventually burst into identical fragments. The billowing black clouds receded, and released the sun. Warm rays played upon Zelda's face and her nose scrunched. Her eyes fluttered open and she rose carefully, rubbing her arms. She felt as if she had been encased in snow.

She gasped at the state of her surroundings. The Spirit Temple's rooftops were marred by several black patches which smelled burnt. Cracks fragmented the cement, and dark red spills flourished. Her breath halted when she realized she was not alone. A head lay back on the side of the golden altar she sat upon, a head covered in a green cap.

"Link!"

Zelda immediately swung her legs over the side and dropped beside him. Her eyes widened. Blood stained his clothes, covered his cheeks, spilled over every exposed portion of his skin. The glove covering his left arm had been torn away; a small golden light flickered from the top of his hand. Tears poured down her face, she did not even try to restrain them.

"Link….no…Link!" She grabbed his face. Her white gloves became darkened with the dirt, blood, and sweat from his cheeks. She tried to push some of the matted hair out of his eyes. "Link!"

One eye opened. The bright blue color was a striking contrast to the rest of the dirty hue that enveloped him.

"Zelda…" his voice was rough, coarse, it didn't sound like him, "I'm glad…you're okay…"

"What happened!?" she shrieked, "no—never mind. We need a doctor!"

"Zelda…it's alright…"He slid his hand over knee. He didn't have the strength to raise it any higher. "It's alright…."

"No it's not alright! Link you're—"

"I know…but it's okay. I think I've lived longer than anyone should anyway…"

"Don't say that!" Zelda's voice broke, her fingers trembled.

"It's okay…don't cry…."

She did anyway, and she couldn't stop. Link traced his hand over her dress, trying to be comforting, but it only made her feel worse. She didn't need the comfort. She was alive.

"Why—can't I ever do anything for you?" she sobbed, "you've given me so much, protected me, risked everything, and now—there's nothing I can do!"

"Don't say that…Zelda…you've given me everything….I would never have been happy if I hadn't met you."

She shook her head.

"Listen to me…"Link whispered, "you have to be strong now. This war is over…but there are worse things ahead…"

"What?"

"Our children….I know they're going to suffer…I can see it…my son…"

Zelda blinked. "Your son?"

"I know the baby's a boy…I—had a dream. Will you…watch out for him? And tell Malon I'm so sorry…" His eyes were wet, "but tell her I love her…"

Zelda nodded. "Of course I will, but Link—"

"Hush. Just please…"

Zelda swallowed. "Is there really nothing I can do for you?"

Link didn't answer for a moment. He leaned his body forward, resting his forehead on Zelda's shoulder. Even the warmth of her skin could not reach him now. "Will you please stay here with me? Please…because I—I don't want to die alone…"

Zelda held him tightly. Her tears soaked his neck.

"I love you…"

Link smiled. He was so tired, but his heart still managed to thump a little at the sound of those words. "I love…you too…"

He then fell quiet, still in Zelda's arms. Her sobs racked so hard against her ribs she thought she would break. This couldn't be…Link, the invincible hero that had preserved through so much…why did he have to quit now? How could he have been vanquished in such a way? It didn't make sense. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair. _

* * *

Today, Princess Zelda realized that she had never known silence, not real silence. Leaves surfed the air without disturbing anything. They discreetly broke away from the strong branches that clung to them overhead, leaving behind long gnarled fingers that reached for them, yearning for their return. The grass beneath her feet did not stir as the leaves gently nudged its head, feathers on birds' wings neglected to utter rhythmic flaps, they did not even sing their songs. The breeze smelt hollow, and tasted stale. Princess Zelda did not know what it was like to be still, absolutely still, until today.

She had never known loneliness or sorrow. Not until today, as she looked upon the red-headed woman kneeling in the freshly dug dirt, underneath the watchful tree, surrounded by erect, white stones baring countless, faceless names. Her father sat beside her, trying to be comforting by stroking her back. The other farmer stood not too far away from the headstone, with his back turned to the others, but it did not help him hide the red soreness in his eyes.

She watched the small family with agony. She understood their lost perfectly, she did. Yet she could not bring herself to walk up to her, take her hands, embrace her, cry with her. She knew she was a coward. She couldn't face her. Maybe because of guilt, maybe because of selfishness. She had one of Prince Marth's soldiers relay the message to the family, and invite them here, to the cemetery bound in within the castle's walls, a job she would only have asked of Impa before. She shut her eyes. Her heart stung. All of the things she had taken for granted…

It was selfish, to have him brought here, she admitted. It would have been better to let him rest on the ranch, or with other valiant soldiers in Kakariko, but she could not bear to part with him again. She wanted to keep him close, even though he was now so very far away.

"You're spying."

Marth's voice almost made her scream, but thank the goddesses her throat was so dry. She wasn't ready for the family turn around and discover her hiding place behind the corner of the wall. Prince Marth's stare was sharp and calculating. Zelda took a swig of the fusty air before she spoke.

"Don't sneak up on me please, my nerves can't take it."

Marth did not reply . His eyes wandered to the three farmers who were now cuddled together. His gaze rolled steadily back to the Princess, and his eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she decided to ignore the prompt.

He did not let her. "I could be asking you the same question. Do you have something you want to say to them, or not?"

Zelda cast her eyes to the ground. It hurt to look at anything but her feet.

"That's his family, isn't it?"

Zelda nodded.

"You and that swordsman were awfully close…weren't you? More than you let on?"

Princess Zelda lifted her head, fury swimming in the freshly sprung tears. She opened her mouth to shout, but she couldn't speak. If she mustered any amount of strength to move another fraction of her body she would break. Prince Marth placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave her a brief, firm, shake.

"He loved you, didn't he?"

"…H-How—"

"Because he gave his life for you. He must have loved you."

She broke. Tears gushed from her eyes, the outlet for all of the pain to seep through. She hugged onto Marth tightly, who reciprocated. He smelt like the falling leaves. Perhaps one day the pain would writher away as well.

"I don't think anyone would punish you if you joined them. After all, no one should bear the pain of losing someone they love alone."

"No," she gasped, her voice a bit muffled from the blue folds of his tunic, "I want them to have their time."

Marth nodded and patted her back to let her know he agreed. "At least…you'll always remember him."

Zelda pulled away. Her face took on a different expression. Marth became troubled.

"Of course…I'll remember him. I always have…"

"Princess?" Marth reached for her again, holding her above the elbows. Her words greatly confused him. Something he did not expect happened.

She smiled.

"I've been so selfish haven't I?" she might have laughed, or perhaps only sobbed again, "all this time…I've been the only one who has been able to remember him. I kept it all to myself…I robbed him of the glory that he earned."

"Princess…" Marth shifted his hand through his hair, confusion plastered on his face.

Her smile held. She took hold of his hands. "Will you do me on last favor Prince Marth? Send out a message, throughout all of Castle Town. I want to meet the people in the square."

"Of course Princess—but—whatever for?"

"I have a story to tell them," Zelda's eyes were no longer focused on the Prince, instead they were alight with something wondrous and beautiful, "I've been keeping a great legacy secret. But I want all of Hyrule, and the world to know the truth."

_This is what I can do for you…I will tell your story to anyone who will listen. I will keep telling it until the day we meet again…for I know we will. It is our destiny. _

"Goddesses…" Marth breathed, "what sort of story is this? Who was that man?"

Princess Zelda touched the back of her hand. The mark carved in her skin felt more like a badge of honor now. She started forward, bringing the Prince in tow.

"Won't you come with me Prince Marth, I think out of all people, his family deserves to hear the answer to that question first."

This is but one legend of which the people speak. There existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time.

The Princess' story reached ears far and wide, until every soul in the land of Hyrule could recall the ancient Hero's tale. It lived on as a treasured legend in the hearts of newer generations, and because its origins traced back to the telling of Hyrule's beloved daughter, the people named this tale—The Legend of Zelda.

THE

END

* * *

OMG!! The end!!! AAAH! Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed and stuck with this all the way through! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. I tried to bridge some of the gap between Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess and hopefully you had fun reading some of my theories. Now, most of this was of course written for dramatic purposes, I highly doubt Nintendo would have killed off all the old sages, or had Princess Zelda marry Marth. But as far as the MalonxLink thing, it probably happened. (as much as I hate it! XP) After all….TP Link was a rancher….

But anywhoo, let me know what you think! Send me reviews! How was the ending? How was the whole thing, love it, hate it, I wanna know about it!


End file.
